


Small Sparkle

by emrose101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Body Dysphoria, Bonding, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Breasts, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, Feminization, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of attempted suicide, Mpreg, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Pheromones, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Sick Character, Smut, Top Harry Styles, alternative universe, farm au, only a smidge of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 84,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrose101/pseuds/emrose101
Summary: 32 year old retired military Alpha Harry Styles lives deep in the Alaskan wilderness. He has a self sufficient homestead built to withstand brutal Alaskan winters and the short lived warmer months. He is completely self reliant and appreciates the isolation. Harry is utterly unaware of the entirety of North and South America suffering from a chronic food shortage. He only discovers what had happened when he enters town months after the initial panic and finds every single soul gone except for one. Omega Louis Tomlinson was the only one left behind. He was a nursery attendant at the small school in the town. He stayed behind to offer help to any stragglers who missed the evacuation with promise that he would be airlifted out in one month. No one missed the evacuation and a month later there was no airlift. Since then he has resided in the basement of the nursery, slowly starving and making futile attempts to contact the outside world. Eventually he stopped trying to get help and began to just accept that the cold or hunger would overtake and free him of his loneliness. When Harry discovers the omega his instincts kick into overdrive and he refuses to allow the boy to die.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 241
Kudos: 646





	1. Chapter 1

It’s 6 am on a foggy October morning. Harry has just woken up. He has plans to travel into town today. This thought stirs him slightly and reminds him of some tasks he must complete first. The sun has yet to peak the horizon but a day that Harry actually has something planned other than household chores is to be started early. He relishes in the warmth of his bed. He has soft flannel bed sheets and a lot of different blankets. Some are knitted, some are quilted, some are fur. He has blankets everywhere in his home. The cold is not to be reckoned with. Even with the extraordinary amount of insulation he packed into the walls and the 3 wood stoves it still manages to get chilly.

Begrudgingly he rises, stretching his arms up high and listening to bones softly creak as he stands. He is greeted with his animals as soon as he enters the living area. Tugboat, his 4 year old large Malamute patiently waits by the door to be let outside while his cat Luna meows softly making him aware that she would appreciate breakfast. Harry peers out the window into the backyard before allowing Tugboat out. Just in case a bear or moose is hanging around. Tugboat is a pretty strong boy, Harry doesn’t doubt his ability to defend himself. Harry has just grown cautious. He doesn’t enjoy many surprises anymore. Tugboat gratefully runs out into the expansive backyard. Harry figures he will most likely run the property lines then shack up in the barn with the cows until he calls him for breakfast. Luna begins to grow impatient with her incessant meowing and Harry chuckles softly. 

“Here darling.” Harry hums as he sorts out her food. Harry produces all the food for all living things on his homestead. He does a lot of fishing, hunting, gardening in and out of his greenhouse, as well as keeping animals on his farm. He even grows and plows the hay he feeds his horses and cows. He finds peace in this way of life. 

He has built his small home on hundreds of acres of land. He had fought for the military for 6 years. During that time he did unforgiving things for a country that truly cared very little about him. They used him for his skill. Harry was a fierce predator. He is fast, strong and quick witted. All of these things created a man that was to be valued by the military but Harry noticed mission after mission that he hated his job. Death surrounded him. He was feared by all of his peers. When his contract ran out he fell into a dark depression trying to cope with what he did, and how many lives he took. After his months worth of drunken haze wore away he decided to take the money he had made from something horrible and try to make it into something beautiful. 

The cabin was built in less than a year. It has two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a combined living room and kitchen. He also has a basement with a root cellar. There are three wood stoves in the cabin. One he uses to cook with, the other is the main one in the living room and the other is in the bathroom. Harry doesn’t appreciate being cold when getting out of the shower. He has fully functional plumbing and electricity. His water comes from the well under the house and he uses solar panels for electricity. His set up works wonderfully and he has never wanted it any different. 

Harry yawns as makes Tugboats breakfast as well, stopping to pop his Fleetwood Mac CD into his music player. He whistles for Tugboat to come in as he softly sings along. After both of his pets are happily eating he prepares himself breakfast. He throws some wood on all the stoves as his food cooks and heads into his bedroom to get dressed. He wears a pair of boxer briefs, thick jeans, thermal socks, and a long sleeve soft green flannel with two buttons at the collar. He takes his food off the stove and pours himself some hot tea. 

He looks out his back window as the sun barely begins to rise while enjoying the company of his pets as well as Stevie Nicks soft voice while he eats his breakfast. 

When he is finished he cleans up the cabin and makes sure Luna and Tugboat go outside to get some exercise. He puts on his boots, over shirt, coat, gloves, and hat before walking to the barn to check on his animals. He makes sure no predators have broken in before preparing all the rations for his livestock. He has quite a few cows, makes sure he raises them well. He usually butchers one overly aggressive bull once every two years and the chickens, turkeys, pigs, and rabbits are butchered as needed. He doesn’t have to do that task often which pleases him because he doesn’t like it very much. He also hunts and fishes so he doesn’t have to take from his stock often. 

He gets everyone fed and collects eggs for the day. He stops in to check on his pregnant cow. She is doing well, looks healthy and the other cows are allowing her to eat peacefully. He walks the eggs to his back porch and starts to toss the ball for Tugboat. The dog happily plays with him while Harry waits for his horses to finish eating. When they are done he takes one out for a ride to check on the fencing. He doesn’t like his animals getting out so he does a property check every morning to make sure his fence is as it is supposed to be. He has had a tree fall on his fence and lost one of his horses. That was a mistake he never wants to make again. When he returns the sun is finally slightly more above the horizon. He checks his watch to find it is heading for 9 am. It’s time to get going. He puts his horse back and opens the pasture up to the animals. He goes back into the cabin and Tugboat and Luna follow as always. Harry packs his lunch and grabs his water bottle. He makes sure the stoves are all tended to before turning to Luna and Tugboat. 

“I’ll be back soon. Please be good. Hold down the fort.” Harry says before nodding curtly and exiting. He locks the door behind him and gets in his old Ford. Town is about an hour and a half out so he pops his Willie Nelson CD in and enjoys the ride. He always feels like laughing whenever he drives because it has become a bit foreign to him. He obviously remembers how to drive but for example, when he gets home he is going to cover his truck up and not touch it again for probably another 8 months. Driving is no longer a part of his routine so it always feels strange to start driving again. 

He arrives into town as scheduled but things aren’t quite right. He sees no one. He frowns but continues to drive to the gas station. When he gets out he finds no attendant. So he goes next door to the general store and no one is there either. The door is unlocked though. He walks into the town square and looks around. There are a few cars but they have literally collected dust. 

“Hello?” Harry yells and looks around to see if anyone has heard him. After a few minutes he tries again and finds no one. 

He looks at the dusting of snow they got and sees no foot prints. 

“Well this is fucked up.” He mumbles to himself. He decides to get in his truck and drive through the town to see if he can find anyone. Millions of questions race through his mind and after a while he begins to grow concerned enough that when he gets a glimpse at footprints in the snow he almost misses them. He slams on his brakes and gets out of the truck walking over to the footprints. They are small, almost child sized and they lead up to a side entrance of a church. Harry is actually pretty freaked out because he remembers movies he watched before moving out here that had crazy scenarios like this. However he can’t walk away if there is a child here. They could need help. 

“C’mon Harry. Tough up.” He gives himself a small pep talk before knocking on the door. 

“Hello?” He asks, before turning the knob. The door opens easily. There is a welcome board for a youth group in front of him with a small flight of stairs to his right. 

“Hello? Anyone down here?” He asks as he walks down the stairs allowing the door to remain ajar for his comfort. When he turns the corner from the bottom of the stairs he is hit with a distressing smell. There is an omega here. They are not well. 

“Hello? Omega!” He yells, beginning to search the nursery. Suddenly a door to a side room pops open and Harry is met with the source of the smell. The small boy opens the door slightly, takes one look at Harry before immediately keeling over. Harry rushes to catch him before he falls down. He is extremely thin. Harry has never seen an omega this small. Thank goodness he only passed out. Harry finds a couch in the room and places the omega down on it. He covers the boy up with a blanket and checks his pulse. It’s slightly weakened but Harry isn’t panicked by it. He lets the omega rest for a few moments. During this time he takes a peak at the room the omega came out of. There is a small nest filled with blankets and what looks like a small stack of cans of food next to it. There is a duffel bag full of what Harry assumes is the omegas clothes and a picture of him standing with a small group of toddlers. He looks healthy in the photo. Attractive. Harry frowns when he glances over at the state the poor omega is in now. What the hell happened? Harry decided it’s time to seek some answers. He kneels on the floor in front of the omega. 

“Hey, you gotta wake up. Can you hear me? It’s time to wake up Omega.” Harry says softly as he slightly rubs the omegas thin arm. The boy begins to come around and Harry is pleased he is regaining consciousness. 

“Hello. My name is Harry.” The alpha says softly, looking at the boy who is staring at him quizzically. 

“D-Did I die?” The omega asks, reaching out and touching Harry’s chest as if to see if he was actually there. He looks around the room in confusion. Harry is left a little unprepared for that question but he answers nonetheless. 

“No, love you didn’t die. I saw your footprints in the snow outside. Everyone is gone.” Harry says. He looks at the omega with just as much quizzicality. 

“I’m Louis.” The omega says softly, resting his head back down on the couch, still looking at Harry with large blue eyes. “If I were dead I wouldn’t be here.” He mumbles before slowly attempting to sit up. “Everyone left. About 9 months ago. I was supposed to be airlifted out 8 months ago.” Louis scoffs. So much for him offering to stay behind and help anyone left in their town. Those bastards couldn’t even send a helicopter to rescue him. 

“What the hell happened?” Harry asks, looking at the boy with confusion. He pulls out his water bottle and hands it to Louis. 

Louis takes it a bit skeptically at first but what the hell does he have to lose. He gulps down a bit of it, sitting back against the couch, looking down at Harry. Louis doesn’t understand what this strange alpha is playing at but he isn’t very amused. 

“Really?” Louis asks cocking an eyebrow at him. How does this alpha not know. “Are you not hungry yet?” Louis asks and now that he looks at the man he sees he is in perfect condition. How is he surviving? 

“I mean I have my lunch in my truck but I had breakfast only a few hours ago so i’m not quite ready yet.” Harry responds. He stares up at Louis in even more confusion. 

Now Louis really doesn’t understand and he isn’t in the mood for games. “I only have 20 cans of beans left. If you want them, take them but please do me the kindness of snapping my neck before you go. I’m tired of being hungry.” Louis says softly, tears beginning to brim at his eyelashes. At least it would be quick. 

“What the fuck? I’m not gonna take your beans. Or snap your fucking neck. Tell me what the fuck happened right now.” Harry orders with a flare of his alpha tone at the end of his sentence. The omega shivers at the sound, lowering his eyes. 

“How do you not know? The food industry collapsed 10 months ago. The government fucked something up and nothing would grow. They sent the last resupply to us 9 months ago. The town left to go to Canada a day later.” Louis explains. He drinks more of the alphas water. 

“Why are you still here?” Harry asks as he begins to piece the puzzle together. 

“I stayed behind to gather any other people who would need rescued. They were supposed to come for me 8 months ago. No one needed help, no one came to get me. You are the first person I have seen since they left. Thats why I thought I was finally dead.” Louis explains. He groans softly as his tummy grumbles and feels the sloshing of Harry’s water. “Now answer my questions please. How are you surviving?” Louis asks skeptically. He winces as he sits up a bit more. His bones ache and his body constantly feels tired. 

“I live an hour and a half away. I have a self sufficient off grid homestead.” Harry answers. He pulls the blanket back over the omegas shoulder after it slipped down. 

“Sounds like heaven.” Louis mumbles softly. He jumps when Harry reaches out to him but calms when he realizes he is only fixing the blanket. 

“Well you can see for yourself. What all are we bringing with?” Harry asks, standing to walk into the omegas room. Louis’ jaw drops. 

“I’m sorry?” He asks and Harry seems to ignore him as he begins to toss some articles of Louis’ clothing into the duffel. 

“Do you have more clothes than this? I wont have anything that will fit you.” Harry says. He looks at the thin materials and knows it will not be adequate for this upcoming winter. Harry glances over at the omega who is staring at him with huge watery eyes. “You would like to come with me right? I’m not much in the mood to force you.” Harry says honestly. He won’t leave without Louis. 

“Y-Yes. Please.” Louis says and begins to break down into tears. The raw emotion Louis is exuding heightens Harry’s alpha instincts. He wants Louis in his warm truck as soon as possible. He grabs all of the boys clothes and all of the books he saw stacked next to his nest. He carefully tucks the photo into the bag before putting the duffel on. 

“Is there anything else here that is sentimental? Anything you want or need?” Harry asks. He never wants the omega to return to this place. It has begun to smell like death. Harry will not allow him to die. 

“M-My beans.” Louis whimpers out and Harry leans down to wipe some of Louis’ tears with his handkerchief. 

“Believe me love, you will not need them.” Harry says. “Leave them in case someone else ever comes along. Yeah?” Harry asks and Louis suddenly grips his hand with as much force as he can muster. Harry is concerned how cold the young omegas hands are. 

“Are you sure?” Louis asks wit an incredible amount of seriousness. Harry can tell these beans have been the difference of life and death for Louis. 

“You won’t ever have to eat canned beans again. I promise. I’m a man of my word.” Harry says. He then wraps the blanket around the omega and is able to pick him up with one hand. He guesses the boy is no more than 90 pounds. He walks them out of the basement. Louis is softly crying into his neck so Harry starts trying to push calming pheromones. He doesn’t want Louis to overexert himself. This seems to work as the boy begins to settle down. Harry opens the passenger door of his truck which creaks strangely. He hasn’t opened that in years. This all feels unreal as he sets Louis down carefully. He places the duffel in the bed of the truck and carefully shuts Louis’ door. He walks around to the other side and gets in. Louis seems to be a bit in shock. Harry turns on the truck and starts up the heat. 

“How’s that?” Harry asks, watching Louis slowly place his small hand in the line of warm air cascading from the heat ducts. Willie Nelson begins to softly play again and Louis smiles brightly at the sound. 

“Perfect.” Louis whispers turning to look at the alpha with more gratitude than Harry has ever seen in his life. 

Harry feels his core shift in that moment. Louis’ eyes giving a small sparkle when they were previously dull. Harry doesn’t know it all quite yet but this exact moment is when he decides to never ever let Louis down. He will make Louis’ sparkle bright enough to light up the darkest of rooms. He never will allow his eyes to go dull again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here love, it’s a turkey and cheese with pesto and tomato. Please eat it slowly. I don’t want you to get sick.” Harry says as he pulls the sandwich from his lunch bag. Louis blinks at the man, and looks at the sandwich.

“What will you eat?” Louis asks. He doesn’t want Harry to be hungry because the man has been so kind to him.

“Eat it.” Harry orders softly. He doesn’t want to come across as mean however he will not allow the omega to fret over Harry’s well being. He is perfectly healthy. “Don’t worry about me. In exchange for me feeding you I expect your health to be your top priority. Understand?” Harry asks. 

Louis nods slowly. “Yes sir.” He says and then reaches over to grab the sandwich. “Thank you.” Louis almost whispers and Harry softly smiles. 

“No problem love.” Harry says. He leans over to check his large gasoline barrel. It’s almost full so he pulls the hose he used to siphon the gas from the underground chamber out. The pumps obviously aren’t working without power so he had to get creative. He covers the tank lid to come back in a few months to get more. He only stores it for emergencies. He never really uses it. 

“Okay, now we are gonna make a stop at the general store because I need some more dish ware given our circumstance. Also you need some more clothing. A few CD’s, a couple books, maybe a few boardgames, and a few rolls of yarn wouldn’t hurt either. I suppose I don’t have to be budget friendly.” Harry chuckles softly. Louis smiles a bit and takes another small bite of the sandwich. 

“Harry I have to admit, this sandwich is divine.” Louis softly giggles and Harry smiles. He really likes when Louis laughs. Louis looks at the sandwich and notices even the bread is homemade. Louis looks over at the man in slight awe before placing the sandwich down to let the food settle a bit. 

“You okay?” Harry asks when he sees Louis put the sandwich down. He doesn’t want the poor boy to throw up.

“Yes, just taking a break.” Louis says and Harry nods in understanding as he starts up the truck, driving them slowly to the store. 

“Okay. I will be right ba-“ Louis interrupts Harry before he can finish. 

“Please I want to go inside and help pick things out.” Louis begs. Harry looks at him while considering it. He sighs softly as he parks. 

“As long as you sit in a cart and let me push it around. That’s my offer take it or leave it.” Harry says. He will not have Louis collapsing again. The omega needs to rest and regain his strength. 

“Deal.” Louis says immediately. Harry can’t help but chuckle at Louis. He stops the truck and brings a cart over. He places a blanket and his coat in it to cushion it before opening up the door to gently pick Louis up and put him into it as carefully as he can. “Bet you didn’t expect your day to turn out like this.” Louis says softly and Harry laughs.

“Not at all love.” Harry says and he covers Louis up with the blanket again handing him the container of fruit from his lunch bag. Inside is a mix of the fruit Harry grows in his greenhouse and in his orchard during the summer. he also hands him his water bottle. He puts the sandwich that only has three small bites taken from it back into the lunch bag. “Comfy?” Harry asks, smiling softly when he sees Louis rest his head on his coat.

“Yes. However I am more than ready to shop. I used to love picking out clothes. Never thought I would do this again.” Louis says honestly. Harry smiles softly at the boy. 

“What kind of style do you have?” Harry asks, he genuinely wants Louis to have a good time. Even if it means being pushed around in a shopping trolley and just telling Harry what he wants. 

“I like pastel colours. Sometimes I would wear dresses or skirts. I have a bit of a feminine style so I kindly request we stop in to look at women’s clothes please.” Louis says. Harry momentarily pictures the Louis he saw in the photograph wearing a flowy light pink skirt while playing with Tugboat in the backyard on a sunny summer day. Harry comes out of quickly but he keeps the possibility of that scenario tucked in his mind. 

“No problem with that. I’m not much of a fashionista myself but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be.” Harry smiles softly at the boy as they enter the store. Everything looks so strange but all of the products are basically untouched besides anything food related. 

Harry first circles them around to get some dish ware. Louis picks out a beautiful dark blue bowl and plate set that comes with mugs. Harry grabs some extra metal utensils and a few glasses. He places them down at the bottom of the cart so they don’t bother Louis. He then circles around to the CD’s and grabs every artist he has yet to hear. Louis points out a few good CD’s and Harry grabs them all.

“Usually I follow a budget and only grab a few things. I’m going to need to reorganize my CD shelf.” Harry chuckles as he puts another stack of CD’s on the bottom rack of the cart. 

“I’m guessing you must have quite a large collection already.” Louis says, glancing up at Harry who is adorably gathering as many CD’s as possible. Louis was reading the back of a Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros album. 

“Yeah, but it’s going to be downright impressive after this haul.” Harry says and Louis smiles at him. 

“Okay. I think I got enough. Books?” Harry asks Louis and the omega nods quickly.

“Next!” Louis says twirling his finger in the air as if to say ‘wrap it up’. Harry laughs at the boy softly and pushes him to the book section where he over indulges and grabs as many books as possible making sure Louis’ points out a few. Harry fills them up before grabbing a couple game boards. He takes everything out at the truck as Louis bites at some fruit. 

“Are you cold? We can sit in the truck with the heat on for a while before going back in for clothes.” Harry offers and Louis shakes his head while chewing on a grape. 

“Nope I’m okay. You’re coat is very warm.” Louis says. Harry glances over and sees Louis has now draped Harry’s coat over his shoulders and his heart has swells a bit. He likes seeing the omega wrapped up in his scent. 

“You grow all of this?” Louis asks, looking at the different types of melons, cherries, grapes, and oranges in the bowl. Harry nods, he is proud of his harvests. Louis will be the very first person to see all of Harry’s hard work. 

“Well you are just impressive.” Louis says. “Are you sure I’m not dead and you are like an angel?” Louis asks. It seems like it’s only half a joke though which makes Harry’s chest ache a bit in sadness. 

“Yes I’m sure Louis, now stop asking that. As complimented as I am that you think I am an angel, I assure you we are both alive.” Harry says as he begins to push Louis back into the store. He is careful he doesn’t jostle him over any rocks. He doesn’t blame Louis for thinking he has died. This barren town is incredibly surreal. “I promise that when we get to my cabin you will believe me.” Harry says and Louis rolls his eyes. 

“Oh Harry, I believe you. It’s just that you seem to good to be true.” Louis says honestly and Harry feels his heart swell again.

“Mmhmm.” Harry just hums as they arrive in the women’s section. 

“Okay. How about I hold things up and you give me a yes or no?” Harry asks and Louis nods. 

“I suppose that will do.” He says and Harry chuckles softly. 

They go through quite a bit of clothing and by the ends of it Louis has a full wardrobe containing 15 sweaters, 10 long sleeve shirts, 10 t-shirts, 12 pairs of jeans, 8 pairs of leggings, 5 full length skirts, 5 dresses, and 10 pajama sets. They also get him 5 pairs of long underwear for when it gets very cold. They pick out a raincoat, a heavy winter coat, and a light jacket. Harry got everything in the size Louis was before losing all the weight. It might be a little baggy for a few months but they won’t have to run back to town anytime. They get gloves, hats, socks, and finally they must discuss underwear. Harry has a soft blush on his cheeks. 

“Would you prefer the men or women’s section for your, um, undergarments.” Harry softly stumbles over his words and Louis full on giggles at him. 

“My goodness calm down. It’s not a big deal. I would like to be taken to the panties please.” Louis says, rolling his eyes at Harry. 

“Can do.” Harry says and he pushes the cart over to the panty display. “Remember to grab some to fit you now but also whatever your average weight was. Okay?” Harry asks and Louis nods. He makes sure Louis can reach before turning his head away. He wishes he would have kept a book in the cart to mind his business with. 

“You are a gentleman I see.” Louis softly giggles as he grabs as much as he can. He has never had this much freedom to shop with. 

“You deserve privacy.” Harry says as he continues to look the other direction. “I would walk away but I don’t want the cart to tip.” Harry says, keeping his foot firmly planted on the bottom bar. 

“Thank you Harry.” Louis says and he thinks he got as much as he needs, resting against Harry’s coat in the cart again. 

“All good?” Harry asks. 

“Yes sir.” Louis smiles softly. They stop for some shoes for Louis. This is where things get heated. 

“No absolutely not they are ugly!” Louis pouts as Harry keeps showing him ugly rain boots. Harry can’t help but find Louis’ spunk adorable. Finally Harry finds a pair of black rain boots with coloured dots all over it and Louis accepts them. 

“I know you said you were no fashionista but that was almost painful.” Louis says with a small smirk and Harry dramatically sighs. 

“I am utterly hopeless.” He replies making Louis laugh out loud. Harry helps him find a pair of snow boots, tactical boots, sneakers, toms, and slippers. 

“Is that everything?” Harry asks and he can’t help but smile at little Louis almost buried in the stacks of clothing. 

“Yarn. You said something about yarn!” Louis says as he takes a bite of watermelon. He holds the container out to Harry who takes a grape. 

“Ahh thank you.” He says. He pushes the cart all the way to the craft section and starts loading up the bottom shelf with as much yarn as he can. 

“What’s that for?” Louis asks genuinely. He watches Harry put all different colours into the cart curiously. 

“I figured you may want to knit or crotchet with me.” Harry answers honestly. “I make sweaters and blankets and plenty of other things.” He explains. 

“Yes I would like that.” Louis nods. “Can we grab a notebook please? I like to journal.” Louis says. Harry pushes them over to the journal section and Louis points out one that he would like. 

“Pick at least two more, I don’t want to come back to town for a while.” Harry says softly as he tries to think of anything else they should get. Louis points out the ones he wants and Harry gets them. 

“Okay let’s get out of here.” Harry says and he starts pushing them towards the exit when he sees a wall full of dog toys. “Oh dear I would be horrible if I didn’t get him something.” Harry says softly and walks over to the shelf. 

“Oh Harry you have a puppy?” Louis asks excitedly and Harry smiles at the boy.

“He’s four, his name is Tugboat. I also have a cat named Luna.” Harry says and Louis beams with smiles as they both look at the shelf up and down. “Spot anything?” Harry asks Louis and the younger lad nods. They end up grabbing 8 new dog toys and 5 new cat toys. 

“Okay I think we are officially done.” Harry says. He grabs a suitcase to pack Louis’ clothes in and gets Louis out to the truck in the heat before loading everything in. Harry gets in as well and pulls out his lunch box. He eats half the sandwich and a pear before handing the rest to Louis. 

“Let’s get out of here. This place gives me the creeps.” Harry says and Louis nods.

“Yeah I no longer want to be here.” He agrees and he looks through the CD’s Harry has in his truck. 

“Pick one out and we can listen to it on the drive back.” Harry says and he starts the truck. He begins the drive home. He was worried he may not like Louis coming to his house since he enjoyed the isolation, but as he looks at the omega snuggled up in his passenger seat wearing his coat he feels like maybe he has spent too much time alone. 

They listen to music on the drive and not even ten minutes in Harry is enjoying the sound of Louis’ soft breathing while he naps with Mumford and Sons playing softly over the speakers.

Harry ponders what the future will hold. They have yet to discuss anything about what Louis would like. Harry would understand if the boy only wants to regain his health then try to find a way to civilization again. Harry would help him as much as he could but there isn’t enough gas between Harry’s supply and the gas station to even get them out of the wilderness. Harry does have an emergency radio they could attempt to use. 

Harry doesn’t quite know why but the thought of Louis leaving, even after just meeting makes Harry’s inner alpha fussy. He can’t resist glancing over at the sleeping boy every few minutes. He looks calm. This pleases Harry. He gazes into the long road to his house and watches the passing greenery. 

They arrive at Harry’s driveway around 2 PM and when the brakes squeak as Harry slows Louis wakes slowly. He sits up before looking over at Harry.

“So this wasn’t just a dream either.” Louis smiles in relief as Harry begins to meander the truck down the drive. 

“Nope. We are officially on my property now.” Harry informs Louis and the boy watches out the window as the trees pass. After about 5 minutes the little burgundy cabin comes into view. It is quaint with architectural features Harry spent weeks working on. The chimneys produce streams of woodsmoke and his dark blue barn and greenhouse in the back become visible as they approach. 

“Oh Harry! It’s beautiful! This is like something from a story book.” Louis admires as they get closer. “You built this entire place yourself?” Louis asks, staring out the window in awe as Harry parks the truck. 

“Yeah.” Harry says bashfully as he turns off the engine. He feels a knot of nervousness he didn’t realize he had release at Louis’ approval. 

“This is incredible.” Louis says and suddenly his little hand is squeezing the Alphas thick forearm. “Seriously Harry. This is amazing.” He says and Harry feels his heart rate increase at the omegas touch. He can’t bring himself to look at the younger lad because he isn’t quite sure how to take the compliment.

“Thank you.” Harry says softly and then clears his throat. “Right, so how about we get you inside first. It’s much warmer in there than out here.” Harry says, noticing the air is brisker than in town. 

“Okay.” Louis nods. Harry walks around to the passenger side and opens the door. Louis unbuckles himself and Harry goes to pick him up. “I-I can walk Harry.” Louis says softly and Harry hates the sound of that. 

“No, not until you eat a meal and are no longer dehydrated.” Harry says and there is no arguing with his tone so Louis allows Harry to pick him up bridal style. Harry walks them up the path and easily maneuvers opening the front door. 

Tugboat stands at attention, his nose immediately smelling their guest. “Stay.” Harry commands. 

Louis’ heart skips a small beat as Harry carries him over the threshold into the alphas home. He feels incredibly safe as soon as they are inside. The smell of Harry hangs heavily in the air and his inner omega begins to unexpectedly slip through. He immediately curls into Harry, his eyes shutting as he pushes his face into the man’s chest. He deeply inhales and feels his entire body relax. 

Harry immediately smells Louis’ scent change. His smell no longer puts Harry on edge. The omega actually feels safe and Harry can tell. Harry inhales the boys scent as Louis cuddles into him. Harry walks them over to the couch after toeing off his boots and shutting the door with his foot. He sits down slowly continuing to cradle Louis to his chest. He watches the boy for about ten minutes. 

Louis feels a bit fuzzy in his brain. He was so scared for so long that he wasn’t ever comfortable and that had become his new normal. Suddenly he is safe and feels cared for and it’s all a little too much for him to be able to restrain his omega instincts. He feels Harry begin to softly touch his hair and he lets out a soft whine of approval that makes Harry feel like he is on top of the world.

A few more minutes pass before Harry speaks. “Omega? You okay?” He asks, wanting to make sure Louis isn’t too overwhelmed. 

The smaller lad blinks his eyes open, Harry notices his pupils are dilated. He has a small lazy smile. “Yeah Alpha, I’m great.” Louis responds and Harry shivers at the name. 

“Good.” Harry says and he gently rubs the omegas shoulder with his thumb. He ignores how bony it feels and focuses on the fact that Louis is comfortable. “What would you like first? A bath, some food, some tea, or to rest?” Harry asks. 

“Is a bath and tea combined a possibility?” Louis asks and Harry chuckles. He pushes Louis’ long hair behind his ear. 

“Of course.” Harry says. “Will you be comfortable on the couch while I prepare it?” Harry asks and Louis nods. Harry gently lays the omega on the large cushions and pillows. He pulls a thick blanket over him and stands slowly. Tugboat and Luna are both sitting next to each other staring at Harry. He reckons they aren’t too sure how to behave around the new addition to the home. 

“Outside.” He says to both of them and they follow command but neither leave the back porch, too curious to know about who is on the couch. He doesn’t want either of them to approach Louis until he is ready to greet them. Harry takes a deep breath before walking over to put the kettle on the kitchen stove. He stokes the fire before grabbing wood to put on the living room and bathroom wood stoves. 

As he places the wood into the living room stove he feels Louis’ eyes on him. He closes the hatch before walking into the bathroom. He begins to run the bath. He checks the temperature of the water to make sure it isn’t too hot before adding soap shavings to create bubbles. He adds dried linden flower and rose oil to relax Louis and stifle a cold in case he has any respiratory disease from being in the cold air for so long. He puts wood on the bathroom stove to make sure it stays comfortable in there. He gathers a clean towel and wash rag, setting them by the tub next to a bar of lemon balm soap to calm Louis’ nervous system. He also puts out a lavender body oil. He grabs new tooth brush and puts that out with homemade toothpaste. 

Harry stands back and is satisfied with everything he has laid out before walking to his bedroom. He checks on Louis who is looking at the tall bookshelf from his seat on the couch. He seems more aware like being separated from the alpha for a few minutes pulled him from a foggy omega state. Harry wants to wash Louis’ new clothes before he wears them so he pulls out a clean long sleeve cotton shirt, pair of long underwear, and knitted socks from his drawers. He places them in the restroom by the towels next to the clawfoot tub. He plugs in the twinkle lights he has in the bathroom before walking into the kitchen to get the tea in order. He makes Louis ginger tea to stimulate his immune system and his digestion so he is able to eat without too much worry over nausea. Harry places the tea in the bathroom next to the tub before walking back into the living room.

“Okay you’re all set.” Harry says and he walks over to the couch. “Am I able to help you into the tub? I really don’t want you to fall. I’m sorry if that’s too personal. I promise I won’t look.” Harry says as he helps Louis with taking off the blanket. 

“If I fall I would probably break something. You’re gonna have to help me.” Louis sighs softly. Harry gives him a small melancholy look. 

“I’m sorry love.” Harry whispers and he gently picks Louis up, carrying him to the bathroom. He gently sets him down on the lid of the toilet and carefully begins to take off his flats. They are a bit ragged like the rest of Louis’ clothing. 

“I just want to throw my old clothes and shoes away if that’s alright.” Louis says and Harry nods in understanding. “They are all tattered and worn out now.” Louis explains. 

“That’s alright.” Harry says softly. “I laid out some clean clothes of mine until I can get your new ones washed. The long underwear were always tight on me so they may fit you like sweatpants.” Harry explains. “I also put out a towel and wash rag. There is soap that you can use for your body and hair. As well as body oil when you get out. Sometimes the air is dry in here because of the stoves. There is a new tooth brush and there is a little spoon inside that jar of toothpaste to put it on your brush. I’m sorry I don’t have a comb to give you but mine is on the counter.” Harry explains everything. 

Louis looks at the cozy set up of the washroom. He smiles at the twinkle lights. He looks at the soaps and toothpaste. “Harry did you really make soap and toothpaste?” Louis asks and Harry feels his cheeks tint with a blush. 

“Yeah.” He says softly and Louis can’t help but smile. 

“You are brilliant.” Louis says shaking his head in disbelief at Harry’s skills. 

“I have quite an arsenal on homesteading books and a bit of experience.” Harry chuckles. “Okay let’s stand you up so we can take the rest off.” He hums and Louis braces himself on Harry as he stands. Harry lowers his eyes to the floor as Louis strips and when he is done he avoids looking at the boy as he helps him into the warm bathtub. “Not too hot?” Harry asks. 

“No Harry it feels amazing.” Louis says as Harry helps him submerge into the warm water. Once he is seated Harry hands him the mug of ginger tea. 

“Slow sips okay?” Harry asks. “It’s ginger tea, it will help your tummy and make sure you don’t get sick.” Harry explains and he stands. He lights a handmade soy wax eucalyptus candle next to the bathroom sink. “I’ll leave the door cracked. I’m gonna bring stuff in from the truck but I will be able to hear you so if you need anything just call for me. Holler when you are done, I will help you get out.” Harry says as he hovers by the door. 

“Thank you for everything Alpha.” Louis says softly and Harry feels his chest tighten. He can’t fight the smile that breaks out from pride whenever Louis calls him Alpha. He glances over at the boy who is sipping the tea with his eyes closed in relaxation and Harry feels like he succeeded. 

“Of course.” Harry says softly before exiting the room to give him some privacy. He goes out to the truck and takes three trips hauling everything inside. He checks on Louis each time and the boy was happily drinking his tea while relaxing in the tub. Once everything was in the house he laid it all on the table. He placed all the new CD’s and Books to the side to be put away at a different time. He then pulls out the new dish ware and washes them immediately putting them all away in the cabinet. 

He checks in on Louis once more and finds the boy washing himself so he goes back to the kitchen to consider dinner. He decides to go into the basement and grabs a large jar of canned soup he made a few months ago. Harry learned to properly can almost anything and has built up massive storages of food in his basement. Nothing goes to waste. He also grabs some fresh berries to give Louis a variety in case the soup is too heavy. It is a light broth so Harry thinks he will be able to digest it well. After he gets back up stairs he opens the jar and dumps it into a large cooking pot on top of the stove. He then puts all the new yarn away, and pulls the tags off of the pet toys. He puts all of them in the linen closet to surprise his pets with Louis sometime in the future. 

“All good? Need more tea, want me to put more warm water in the tub?” Harry asks from the kitchen wanting to make sure Louis is okay. 

“All good Harry, I’ll call you in a few minutes when I am finished.” Louis says softly and he can’t help but smile at the alpha getting worried over him. He has watched the man pace by the door a few times now. He figures Harry is concerned that Louis’ health will suddenly slip for no reason. Louis sometimes fears that as well but he has a good feeling he is on a successful journey to recovery. Louis has already washed his body and hair and even brushed his teeth. Now he is just relaxing and finishing his tea until the water around him cools. 

Harry begins to pull the tags off of Louis’ new clothing and he runs it downstairs to throw some of it into his washing machine. Yes he has a washing machine. It was a luxury he never expected either but once the plumbing and electricity was installed there wasn’t anything stopping him from getting one. He drops in some homemade laundry soap, starts it and gets back upstairs when he hears Louis.

“Okay, I’m ready.” The boy says and Harry jogs to the bathroom. He pushes the door open while minding his eyes. He opens up Louis’ towel and helps the small boy stand and exit the tub to get safely on the bath mat. Harry wraps the towel around the boy and helps him sit on the lid of the toilet. He grabs the body oil. 

“Let me get the bottoms of your legs and your feet so you don’t have to reach okay?” Harry asks and Louis nods, already working on combing his hair. He wasn’t expecting it but as soon as Harry begins to gently rub the oil into his legs his heart rate pick up a little bit and he is releasing a lot of pheromones all at once. He isn’t turned on, his body isn’t capable of that because he is so unhealthy. But he feels loved and taken care of and it’s making his omega come out and he can’t stop it.

“I-I’m sorry.” Louis whispers because he knows Harry has to smell him. Harry smiles softly at the boy. 

“No need to apologize. I reckon your body was shut into survival mode for so long it stopped trying to communicate through pheromones. It will start to come back and be hard to control for a while. Happened to me a few years ago.” Harry says, he shakes himself of those memories and is thankful Louis doesn’t dwell on it. 

Harry pushes some calming pheromones into the room and he doesn’t feel Louis being tense about it anymore. Louis places the oil on the rest of his body and then Harry helps him put the clothes on. They are all way too big but Harry rolls up the sleeves and pant legs and at least Louis can now move. The socks are big and cozy and Louis feels warm and comfortable. Suddenly his stomach growls and that makes Louis gasp. 

“Harry that hasn’t happened in months.” Harry guesses the boys healthy digestion must be starting up again. Louis smiles at Harry and Harry smiles back. 

“Let’s get you something to eat then.” Harry says and Louis happily gets into Harry’s arms. 

“If I eat dinner and drink water can I walk around again?” Louis asks and Harry gently sits him up on the couch. 

“Of course, as long as you aren’t lightheaded.” Harry says. Louis smiles at that. 

“So how do you have electricity?” Louis asks curiously when Harry walks over to stir the soup. 

“Solar panels on the roof. They produce more than I need.” Harry explains and he puts soup in their new bowls. He gets them both a glass of water and washes the berries to serve with the soup. 

“And the running water?” Louis asks because that genuinely surprised him. 

“The electricity turns on the well pump which fills the tank in the basement which is then pumped into the plumbing and travels through and electric on demand hot water heater.” Harry explains. Louis just looks at him.

“How do you know how to do all this?” Louis asks and Harry just chuckles. 

“You’ll have to check on some of the homesteading books I have. They explain a lot. I hope you like chicken noodle soup. That’s kinda what this is with a lot more veggies.” He explains as he brings it over to the couch. He usually eats at the table but he will join Louis on the couch tonight. He puts the berries between them and makes sure the boy is comfortable with a pillow on his lap to help him hold the bowl of soup. Harry puts their waters on the coffee table and is happy to start eating. He watches Louis take a bite and then he is surprised when Louis literally moans. 

“Oh my god Harry. It’s so good.” Louis says and he takes another spoonful. Harry chuckles. 

“Okay we will see what you say three months from now when you’ve gotten used to hot meals and being full.” Harry chuckles and Louis can’t help but giggle as they share the meal happily. 

“Thank you again Harry, I will never be able to repay you.” Louis says as he takes a break halfway through his meal. 

“When I see you back to the smiley healthy Louis in that picture with your class I will feel repaid. We are gonna get you back to normal in no time. I can already tell.” Harry says truly meaning it and Louis smiles. 

“Thank you.” Louis says and they continue to eat softly chatting about life on the farm. Louis was worried he would feel like a bother to Harry but he honestly feels at home. He hopes Harry feels the same way with Louis being there because he doesn’t want to leave any time soon. He is so excited for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think. There isnt going to be any smut anytime soon because Louis needs to become healthy first but I’m not planning on dragging out Louis’ recovery for long, probably the next 5 or 6 chapters will be about different stages in his recovery. If you have any suggestions please feel free to comment.


	3. Chapter 3

“Harry!” Louis shouts excitedly from the bathroom. It’s 8 am a week after Harry brought Louis back to the cabin. Harry of course comes running and slams open the bathroom door because he thought Louis was hurt. 

“What’s a matter?” Harry asks with wide eyes and Louis looks at him from where he is standing on the scale. 

“I gained two pounds.” Louis says looking at Harry with pride and Harry smiles widely. The alpha enters the bathroom and walks over to scoop the omega up in a large warm hug. 

“That’s amazing Lou.” Harry whisper to the boy. Louis smiles and relaxes into Harry’s arms. “How do you feel today?” Harry asks slowly placing the boy back on his feet but maintaining the hug. 

“Okay, rather hungry. Still a little sleepy but I want to see the greenhouse today if you will still take me out.” Louis asks. They have been taking things slow to avoid Louis getting hurt. Two days ago they walked the short distance to the rabbit shed so Louis could look at them and Harry promised he would show him the greenhouse next. 

“Yeah we can do that. Come have some breakfast first yeah?” Harry asks and Louis nods. The boy is still dressed in his pajamas. He has on a pair of thick fuzzy pajama pants with little pandas on them and a heavy matching sweatshirt. He has fuzzy pink socks on his feet covered by his slippers. He follows Harry into the kitchen and opens the cupboard to get his and Harry’s mugs out. 

“I got it darling, thank you. Go have a seat.” Harry says softly as he gently rests his large hand on Louis’ back to guide him towards the table. Louis just lets out a little huff before going and sitting down causing Harry to chuckle. Harry pours them both peppermint tea. He puts the mugs down on the table before walking back to the kitchen to load up Louis’ plate with some eggs and spinach, hash browns, and toast. He puts the same on his plate and carries everything over with some orange jam and fresh cut cantaloupe. 

“It looks yummy Haz, thank you.” Louis says. Harry isn’t sure when the nickname started but he doesn’t mind. 

“No problem darling.” Harry says. Tugboat notices they are eating and comes over to sit by Louis’ chair quite literally giving the omega puppy dog eyes. 

“Awwwe you’re such a little baby.” Louis talks ridiculously to the dog making Harry smile softly. Tugboat definitely hasn’t gotten the short hand of the stick since Louis got here. As soon as Harry let Tugs meet Louis they have been almost inseparable. Luna has been curling up on the couch next to Louis every night. Harry reckons they keep each other warm. 

Louis tried sleeping in the guest bedroom and Harry tried sleeping in his own room but Louis would whine for him in his sleep. Harry hasn’t told the boy because he is sure Louis will be embarrassed but it’s the most pathetic heartbreaking whimpering Harry has ever heard. The alpha can’t ignore it. He tried and almost broke his bedside table he was gripping it so hard. So Louis sleeps on the couch to be closer to the wood stove and then when he begins to whine for Harry, the alpha will come out and sleep on the opposite end of the couch with his hand on Louis’ ankle to let the boy know he is there. 

Louis eats slowly and kicks his legs below the table. Harry is on his third piece of toast when Louis tries to sneak the dog some hash browns. “Oh Louis, don’t let him play you. C’mon Omega have some more grit.” Harry chuckles and Louis groans. 

“How do you always catch me? I try to be so sneaky.” Louis says with a pout. Harry just smiles. 

“You can help me prepare his breakfast for today how does that sound?” Harry asks and Louis nods excitedly. 

“Harry what did you do before you moved out here?” Louis asks curiously and Harry stiffens uncomfortably. He stands to take his plate towards the sink. 

“I uh-“ Harry trails off while glancing out the window into his large pasture where the cows are grazing peacefully. “I worked for the military.” Harry answers honestly and Louis nods deciding not to ask any further questions because Harry seems uncomfortable. 

“Well I’m glad you ended up here.” Louis says softly before taking his last few bites of his egg. 

“Yeah me too.” Harry smiles as he looks at the small boy finishing his plate. “Would you like more?” He asks and Louis thinks about it for a second before shyly nodding

“I-If thats okay.” He asks softly and Harry takes his plate. 

“There is nothing in this world more okay than me giving you an extra serving. Makes me feel good to take care of you.” Harry says and he realizes that may have been a little creepy. His filter isn’t excellent he hasn’t been around anyone this much for years. He notices Louis blushing as he brings the plate over. He puts it down in front of the boy before walking back to the kitchen to start the dishes. He gets them done quickly and pours him and Louis more peppermint tea. 

“Have you ever had an omega before?” Louis asks Harry curiously and Harry glances up at him a little surprised by the question. 

“When I was younger I would sometimes court omegas but I never liked any of them enough to mate. You ever have an alpha?” Harry asks as he sips his tea. He is genuinely curious about Louis although the idea of the boy being with another alpha makes his chest tight and uncomfortable.

“Yeah I was courted by one alpha when I worked at the nursery. He wasn’t happy with me working so I broke it off with him.” Louis explains and Harry briefly wonders if that makes Louis a virgin. He then pulls his mind away from that because it’s not his business. 

“What a jerk.” Harry comments and Louis giggles. 

“Yeah he was an ass.” Louis says and Harry has to laugh out loud. Louis doesn’t cuss a lot but when he does it always is at the perfect time causing Harry to laugh. 

Louis finishes all of his seconds and before Harry can ask if he wants thirds he stands to wash his dish at the sink. Harry meets him there and tries to take the dish to wash it for him. 

“I got it.” Louis says and Harry pouts. Louis doesn’t miss the way the man softly grumbles and Louis giggles. 

“How about you pull me something to wear from the line downstairs please. I don’t wanna walk down the steps.” Louis asks and Harry will gladly do anything for the boy. He goes downstairs and grabs a pair of Louis’ jeans, and a pink sweater to keep him warm. He also grabs a pair of socks and blushes before deciding to grab him a pair of panties in case he doesn’t have clean ones upstairs. He chooses a baby blue lacy pair before jogging up the steps and placing the articles in on Louis’ bed. It doesn’t smell like the boy in there though because Louis is hardly in there. 

Harry doesn’t quite know how to approach that situation. His back hurts from sleeping on the couch so he bets Louis’ does as well. He isn’t going to tell the boy he needs to sleep in that room because he doesn’t sleep in there because it’s too chilly. Harry knows the answer to this conundrum but he isn’t quite ready to talk to Louis about it. 

“I put everything on the bed.” Harry says and he walks over to help dry dishes. 

“Thank you Alpha.” Louis says softly and the way the word naturally flows from the boys tongue makes Harry’s body heat up. 

“You’re welcome Omega.” Harry hums back and he watches Louis’ skin break out in goosebumps when Harry calls him omega. He pauses and gently runs his fingers up Louis’ goose bump ridden forearm exposed from pushing his sleeves up to wash the dishes. The omega shivers before turning away to take a deep breath that doesn’t make him feel much better because the air is constantly heavy with Harry’s scent. 

“C-Can I sit on the back porch for a few minutes?” Louis asks and Harry hopes it was okay that he had touched him. Harry puts down the towel. 

“Of course. Put on a coat, I’ll bring a blanket and your tea out for you.” Harry says and he looks out the window to make sure Tugboat is at his post on the porch watching over the yard. He knows Tugboat would let them know if any predators are near by. Louis pulls on his new jacket before walking outside into the fresh cold air and taking a deep breath. It may be chilly but Harry’s scent is so strong it can make his head go fuzzy. Louis likes it a lot, but he isn’t able to control his pheromones. The healthier he gets the more his sexuality returns and trying to deal with that, lack of pheromonal control, and Harry’s scent is overwhelming. 

A second later Harry is outside with a blanket. He lays it over Louis’ lap and hands him a pair of gloves and a hat. “It’s below freezing, put them on.” Harry hums and he waits until Louis does to hand the boy his mug of hot peppermint tea. 

“Thanks Haz. You can sit with me if you want, I just need some fresh air sometimes.” Louis explains softly. Harry nods in understanding. 

“Okay, I gotta cut some wood so I will do that quick.” Harry says. He goes inside to put his boots and sweatshirt on. He comes back out and tosses the ball for Tugboat a few times before walking over to the large wood shed. He carries over some large trunk rounds he had hauled in last year and by the time he gets all four of them over to where he wants to cut them he has to take off his sweatshirt because he is too warm. 

Louis watches the alpha carry ginormous pieces of tree trunk rounds over to where his axe is sticking out of a chopping stump. Then he takes off his sweatshirt and Louis feels dirty watching. He averts his eyes and focuses on his tea. He hears Harry begin to chop the wood and about 10 minutes later he looks back up and the alpha is only wearing his t shirt now. Louis can tell he is overheated because he can see large sweat stains marking the grey shirt. At least he is far enough away that Louis isn’t being engulfed in his scent. 

Louis can’t stop himself from glancing up at the man every now and then. His axe has a thick wood handle and the head of it is massive. Louis guesses it must weigh at least 15-20 lbs. Harry swings it like it weighs nothing. His biceps and forearms are incredibly thick. Louis figures this is probably why. Louis has seen the Alpha do push ups in the mornings on the back porch too though. Louis gets a little lost as Harry swings the axe down splitting the log and his biceps flex on impact. The t shirt sleeves look too tight on him. Louis doesn’t exactly notice how much watching the alpha is affecting him. 

Harry swings the axe down and suddenly catches Louis’ scent but it is sweeter than normal. It’s richer and more vibrant and it makes his Alpha keen as he inhales. He glances up to the boy and finds the omega looking back at him. The boys cheeks are red and Harry isn’t sure if he is blushing or if it’s from the cold but judging by the way he quickly looks back down at his mug and his obvious scent change Harry thinks the boy was blushing. Harry smirks softly when he realizes he may have been the cause of Louis’ scent change. He wonders if Louis even realizes due to having to get used to controlling his pheromones again. 

This just encourages Harry to cut a few more rounds. They could use the extra wood anyways. After about 20 minutes Harry decides they should head back inside. 

“Cold?” Harry asks as he walks over with an armful of wood to carry into the cabin. Louis looks up at Harry and his mouth waters at the alphas scent as he gets closer. He has to take a moment to register Harry’s question. Louis has never had an alphas scent attract him as much as Harry’s does. He is sweaty and a little dirty and it makes Louis’ brain fire at light speed. His smell is darker and stronger and Louis wants to engulf himself with it. He realizes his pheromones are pushing back and he tries to stop them. He focuses himself on it and hopes it is working before he is able to respond. 

“Y-Yeah it’s chilly now.” Louis says. Harry feels bad for the boy. He can tell Louis isn’t necessarily aroused most likely from having to regain his health but his scent is affecting him biologically. Harry decides he will go in and shower right away so he won’t make Louis uncomfortable in such an enclosed space. Harry tosses Louis’ blanket over his shoulder with his sweatshirt and long sleeve shirt and he grabs the boys mug for him too. 

“Head on in Omega, I’m right behind ya.” Harry hums and he watches the boy immediately stand and scurry over to enter the cabin. Harry smirks softly. Apparently Louis is a good listener. Harry whistles for Tugboat to come in as well. He enters behind the dog and pushes the door shut with his foot. Harry tosses the blanket and his extra shirts over the couch before he puts the large bundle of wood down in the wood cradle behind the couch that separates the living room from the dining room and kitchen. Harry looks over at Louis who he catches staring again before the boy quickly looks down and pretends to be writing in his journal. 

“I’m gonna hop in the shower quick. That okay?” Harry asks as he picks up his dirty shirts and folds the blanket that Louis had outside. Harry smells the scent from outside rolling off the boy and figures his own scent must be filling up the room and causing that. 

“Y-Yeah.” Louis says in a sweet little lofty tone. Harry chuckles softly at him. 

“If you want, Tugboat and Luna’s food is marked in the fridge. She gets one small jar and he gets two large jars. Feel free to feed them if you would like. I know you like to hang out with them. Later on we can give them a new toy yeah?” Harry offers the poor overwhelmed blushing boy. Louis nods his head quickly. 

“Thank you Alpha.” Louis says while fiddling with his sweatshirt strings afraid to look back over at Harry because he is having a really hard time controlling his pheromones. He is actually kind of thankful his reproductive system has yet to become functional again because he would be sitting in a pile of slick and that would be so embarrassing. 

“You’re welcome sweetheart. I will be out in a few minutes, just yell if you need me.” Harry says. He walks into the bathroom and shuts the door before peeling off his sweat soaked t shirt and jeans. He starts the shower water and softly groans when he gets in. The water is releasing some of his tensing muscles from the labor he just performed. He washes himself well, pausing to lightly squeeze his large knot and he relaxes at the pressure. He leans against the wall and remains like that for a while. He has yet to masturbate since Louis has arrived because he doesn’t want his smell to seep out the bathroom door. He considered getting himself off in the greenhouse the other night just to relieve some of his built up hormones but he didn’t want to leave Louis alone for as long as it would take to milk his knot. He knows today isn’t the day to do it either just because of Louis already reacting to his smell but he is going to have to sometime soon because he is going to start having less control over his instincts. He used to masturbate almost every other day. 

Thankfully he isn’t due to begin his rut for another month. That will give him time to logistically prepare for it and feel more comfortable about warning the poor omega. He is considering sleeping in the barn while he goes through it but he would have to come into the house to tend to the fires anyway. He wont allow the omega near the stoves yet, he isn’t steady enough on his feet. 

Harry sighs and ignores his half hard cock as he washes his curls. He soon finishes the shower and gets out. He towels off and rubs eucalyptus body oil all over himself. He is considering trying to make a lotion and a body scrub for Louis. He wants the omega to have a lot of options but he isn’t exactly sure how to put something together yet so he will just continue his research. He looks around for his clothes and realized in his rush to get into the shower he forgot to bring some in with him. 

“God dammit, stupid fucking prick.” Harry grumbles at himself as he wraps the towel around his waist. He doesn’t want Louis to be uncomfortable and he kinda failed by forgetting his clothes. He takes a deep breath before opening the bathroom door.

“I’m sorry Lou, I forgot my clothes. I knew I probably smelled and rushed into shower and I forgot them. I’m sorry.” Harry says as he heads towards his room right away. He sees Louis’ preparing the pets food in the kitchen. Louis’ glances up and his cheeks tint at the sight of Harry’s bare chest. The alpha has extremely broad shoulders and has more of a thick solid build than a defined set of abs and Louis definitely isn’t displeased looking at his body. 

“It’s okay Harry, don’t feel bad for not wearing a shirt in your own house.” Louis says as the alpha disappears into his bedroom. Louis’ has yet to go in there. He was tempted to take a peek while Harry was rounding up the livestock last night but decided that was against his better judgement. Harry emerges a few seconds later in a clean pair of jeans and a white t shirt. The alpha comes over to help Louis put the pet food in the respected dishes. 

“I actually wanted to apologize for not being able to control my pheromones. I’m sure that’s a little frustrating having to smell me.” Louis says as he places Luna’s dish in front of her from where she was patiently watching on the counter. Harry frowns as Louis’ apologizes for something he can’t control. 

“Let me tell you a funny story.” Harry says as he hands Louis Tugboats dish so he can give it to the dog who is eagerly waiting for it. Harry collects the jars and begins to wash them before continuing. “When I was in the military I was on a solo mission. It was a 5 month long mission so I wasn’t around anyone for a long time. When I came back my commander threw a dinner party for me. His omega was a pretty little thing and she smelled awfully good. Turns out everyone in the room could also tell how much I liked her and my commander was about to rearrange my face until he remembered that being in isolation can cause you to forget how to manage your pheromones.” Harry says and Louis softly giggles from where the boy was standing next to him against the kitchen counter. Harry smiles gingerly at the boys giggles. “Yeah it is funny looking back. I was mortified at the time though.” Harry chuckles. “My point is that I have been there too and you don’t need to stress over it. It will get easier.” Harry says as he squeezes out the dish rag and hangs it over the sink. 

“Okay, but isn’t it kind of annoying having to smell me?” Louis asks because he is sure it must bother the man that Louis has come into his home and spreads his pheromones willy nilly. 

“Oh darling. You smell like how it feels to drink hot chocolate on Christmas Eve while watching the tree lights twinkle and listening to the fire crackle.” Harry says softly, causing the omegas cheeks to heat up to a bright red. And just like that Harry is able to inhale that sweet scent again. Harry smiles softly as he admires Louis’ pretty blue eyes before turning away to put some more wood on the cook stove. 

“W-Well you have been here by yourself for a long time before me. How come you don’t have trouble controlling yours?” Louis asks curiously ignoring how the alphas earlier comment made his heart flutter and butterflies dance in his tummy. 

“I had many, many solo missions after that one. I had a lot of opportunity to train myself not to forget.” Harry explains. “Plus I had to be undercover a few times during those missions. I couldn’t draw attention to myself so I had to learn fast.” Harry answers remembering a few life or death situations that depended all on whether the alpha could tame his pheromones. 

“Oh.” Is all Louis says and he watches Harry put wood on the living room fire. He realizes it is going on 11 am. “Oh jeez, I should probably get out of my jammies it’s heading for 11.” Louis mutters softly as he walks to his bedroom. He gets inside and shuts the door before he takes a long look at the room. It’s a nice room. It just doesn’t smell as much like Harry as the living area does. He said it was too chilly to sleep in here but honestly Harry’s scent reminds him he is no longer alone so he sleeps on the couch which is working out good. Usually Harry is up before him but he woke up in the middle of the night last night and the Alpha had been sound asleep across from him on the other side of the couch. Harry had his large hand enveloped over Louis’ ankle and it made him feel safe. Louis only slightly wondered why he came back out because he watched Harry go into his bedroom before he had gone to sleep but he shrugged it off. 

Louis smiles at the folded clothes Harry had left at the end of his bed. He strips down and pulls on the lilac panties. They are loose on him but the elastic keeps them up well enough. Louis stops to glance at his reflection. He was always a full figured omega. He frowns at his current state. His hips used to be so wide and his bum was very full. He can barely make out his hourglass figure. His thighs used to be thick and perfect for nurturing a baby but now he feels incapable. Suddenly his emotions get the best of him and his eyes well up with tears. He sits down on the bed and covers his face as he silently weeps. He prays his body will recover soon. He misses feeling good about himself. He used to worry his tummy was too chubby but now he is praying for it to be. 

Harry immediately smells Louis’ scent dramatically shift. He stands and walks to Louis’ bedroom door. He hears the omega softly weeping. Harry frowns deeply before gently knocking. “Lou? You okay?” Harry asks softly resisting every urge to just barge in and hold him. 

“Don’t come in!” Louis quickly responds. He doesn’t want Harry to see his body. He used to feel so pretty and now he hates the image staring back at him in the mirror. He quickly begins to get dressed so he no longer has to look at himself. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Harry asks but Louis doesn’t smell like he is injured or in pain. He just smells like he is upset. Harry’s instincts are clawing at him but he has to respect Louis’ privacy. He was told not to go in so he won’t unless Louis is in immediate danger and it doesn’t smell or seem that way. 

“No, I just has a little moment. I’m sorry Alpha.” Louis says softly as he wipes his eyes and opens the bedroom door. He is surprised when Harry immediately envelopes him in a hug. The alpha pulls Louis in easily and they both relax into each other. 

“Want to talk about it?” Harry asks softly and Louis feels a few more tears slip because of how kind Harry is. He buries himself in the alphas chest. 

“No not really.” Louis whispers as he breathes in Harry’s scent and feels his entire body beginning to relax again. 

“That’s okay.” Harry whispers and he softly plays with Louis’ hair until the omega slowly pulls back. “Would you like to go out to the greenhouse with me now? I have a few things to harvest and could use a hand.” Harry hums as he turns to pull out the harvest baskets from the linen closet. 

“Yes please.” Louis nods. He works on putting his socks and boots on. He pulls his jacket on and puts his hat and gloves on. Harry realizes he didn’t get Louis a scarf. He pulls one of his out. 

“We will have to make you a scarf. I’m sorry if this one smells too much like me. You can take it off in the greenhouse.” Harry says. He puts on a sweatshirt and his boots. Louis’ body temp runs much lower than Harry’s so the alpha constantly is making sure Louis will stay warm. 

“It smells a lot like you.” Louis says and he inhales the scarf deeply without thinking about it and this causes Harry to blush lightly. He is happy the boy likes his scent. 

“C’mon Tugs!” Harry calls and both him and Luna run outside. He leads Louis out the door and shuts it behind them. 

“Don’t forget we were gonna give them new toys today.” Louis pipes up softly and Harry smiles. 

“I won’t, I know how excited you are.” Harry hums and he leads Louis to the massive cold weather greenhouse. It has it’s own solar unit and is 30’ x 80’. Harry wanted to make sure he had enough room to produce as much as he wanted year round. 

“Wow Harry it’s huge.” Louis says and he admires how large the greenhouse is. “Did you buy a commercial greenhouse?” Louis asks as he looks at Harry with a bit of surprise and Harry chuckles.

“Yes indeed I did. 2,400 sq. ft to grow whatever my little heart desires.” Harry smiles. “C’mon lets go in it’s cold out here.” He hums and leads the omega inside allowing Luna to follow them in. Tugboat is busy playing with the horses. 

“Oh my god Harry! This is crazy!” Louis looks at the massive amounts of greenery as far as he can see. Harry chuckles and shuts the door behind them. Luna immediately runs off to lay on the couch at against the wall in the middle of the greenhouse. Harry likes to sit out here sometimes. 

“Yeah, it’s quite the set up.” Harry chuckles. “Wanna take off the coat? It’s warm enough in here.” Harry says as he strips out of his sweatshirt happy he has a t shirt on or he would be too warm. Louis nods and slowly takes everything off until he is left in his sweater, jeans and boots. 

“How do you know what everything is?” Louis asks and Harry smirks finally getting to show someone one of his favourite things he has done. 

“Wanna see my greatest work yet?” He asks as he walks to the harvest station to grab his big binder filled with every single thing he grows, all the different uses it has and where it is located in the greenhouse along with how many seeds or bulbs he has stored of it. “There is a couch right down there. You should take a look at this.” Harry says to help answer all of Louis’ questions. Louis takes it and walks over to the couch sitting down next to Luna. He opens it and is immediately impressed with how much work the alpha has put into everything. 

Harry grabs a harvest basket and begins to go through to maintenance and harvest what he can from all of his plants. He has automatic waterers so he doesn’t have to do much besides weed and harvest. Every once in a while he will replant with fresh compost. He is pleased at his berries growing so well. Just as he reaches what he was waiting for the boy to notice he hears him. “Harry! You’re growing weed?” The boy asks in a unbelieving tone and Harry chuckles as he looks over his cannabis plants. 

“Yes. They are quite healthy too.” Harry hums and he turns to look at Louis’ wide eyes and he can’t help but chuckle at the boy. 

“Why?” Louis asks honestly. 

“Read the binder sweetheart it will tell ya.” Harry smirks and he adjusts a few of the plants to allow them to grow easier. 

Louis reads the list of uses. Marked in Harry’s scraggly handwriting is multiple uses for the cannabis plant. He reads that Harry harvests every part of the plant to use for feeding himself and the animals hemp seeds, making hemp seed oil for lamps, paints, cooking, and hygiene. Louis is shocked at how resourceful Harry is. He also reads it can be used for making paper, medicinal purposes and of course recreational purposes. 

“Wow Harry. I guess you can do more than just smoke it.” Louis giggles softly as he bites his lip looking up at Harry. “D-Do you ever smoke it?” He asks nervously. 

“Sometimes. Usually to ease my ruts.” Harry explains softly. Louis bites his lip as an image of a blissed out Harry laying back on his bed with an erection while smoking a joint flashes through his head. He doesn’t fight it and just allows his pheromones to seep out. It’s tiring. “I have a shit ton of flower in the basement if you ever want some.” Harry offers and Louis blushes dark red. Harry can’t help but smell Louis’ pheromones and wonder if it’s from mentioning his rut.

“N-No I’ve never-“ He cuts himself off because he is actually a little embarrassed to tell Harry he has never smokes weed before. Harry acts so casual about it and Louis has never been in a position to think about it casually before. 

“Well it’s around if you ever want to.” Harry says and he moves on to start collecting leafy greens. 

“Will it help me gain weight?” Louis asks a little too quickly and for some odd reason Harry gets a gut feeling this was what the boy was upset about earlier. He asked a little too urgently and that gave him away. Harry decides to tread lightly. 

“It could. So could ginger, milk thistle, sage, chamomile, dandelion and a few other things.” Harry answers honestly. He doesn’t want little Louis stressing to much about his weight. He just wants him healthy. 

“I-I miss the way my body used to look.” Louis says softly and Harry frowns a bit. He doesn’t want Louis to be unhappy in his body. 

“Well, we can definitely see what we can do to help you gain it back sooner but only if it’s safe and healthy. You could drink some milk, that would definitely fatten you up.” Harry says and he honestly like the idea of Louis with some chub on his body. Soft little omega all for him to touch. Harry’s cock twitches and he quickly thinks about the peppers he is picking instead. 

“I used to worry I was fat.” Louis softly laughs at himself for being so dumb. “That seems so silly now.” Louis says softly as he shuts the book and walks over to where Harry is. 

“That is a silly thing to worry about. I’m sure you were beautiful, you’re beautiful now too.” Harry says softly as he points out a pepper for Louis to pick. 

“But I’m so skinny.” Louis says sadly as he picks the pepper and places it in the basket. 

“Hey.” Harry says softly, reaching out to tuck the boys hair behind his ear. “You are more than your body.” Harry says softly before turning back to his peppers and pulling a weed. Louis blushes but hugs the alpha quickly from behind. He is tiny and it catches Harry off guard. 

“Thank you for being so kind to me Alpha.” Louis’ words are muffled into Harry’s back and Harry can’t help but chuckle. 

“Thank you for talking to me about what was bothering you.” Harry says and he turns slowly to embrace Louis back. “Now I don’t think these tomatoes will pick themselves.” Harry says and Louis smiles up at him before grabbing an empty basket and helping Harry gather the rest of the harvest.

By the time they are done the alpha has 3 full baskets on his arms and Louis is carrying a small one containing all the berries they picked. They head back inside the warm little cottage and Harry stocks their fridge and pantry before taking the extra downstairs to the root cellar. Louis lingers in the kitchen and decides to make him and Harry some tea. He fills the kettle and puts it on the cook stove before opening up Harry’s tea pantry. There is a large variety to choose from and he is a little stumped until he sees a small piece of paper explaining the benefits of each tea. He looks over all of the options and decides to make lavender tea. 

Harry comes back upstairs with a large basket filled with their clean clothing. He places the basket on the table and turns to see Louis preparing tea. Harry smiles softly and starts to fold their laundry. Louis walks over with their mugs and hands one to Harry. 

“Thank you lovely.” Harry hums as he takes it and gratefully takes a sip. “Mmm. You make good tea Omega.” Harry says and Louis blushes. 

“Thank you Alpha.” Louis says and he starts to grab clothes out of the basket helping Harry fold it. He glances out the window and notices a large bull grazing in the pasture. “Do the animals stay warm in the winter?” Louis asks curiously knowing it will get down to -50 degrees. 

“Yeah, I slept out there with them when it was -60 to make sure. I was too hot because of how much heat they produce.” Harry explains. “However I do have to put all of them in the barn for when it gets that cold. I move all the rabbits, chickens, and turkeys in there.” Harry explains and Louis smiles softly because of course Harry slept out there with them to make sure. That’s just the kind of man he is. 

“You’re a good guy Harry.” Louis says softly and Harry glances up at him. He doesn’t look at himself as a good guy. Maybe if Louis heard about his past he wouldn’t think so. Harry isn’t ready to share. He decides to just look away when Louis’ makes eye contact and he sips his tea. 

“Are you hungry for lunch?” Harry asks as Louis begins to fold their socks and undies. Louis nods. 

“I-I can make it.” Louis says standing and Harry gently pauses the omega by placing his hand on his lower back. 

“I’ve got it lovely, you keep folding. I don’t need my cheeks getting red.” Harry smiles sheepishly glancing at all the panties that need folded. 

“Okay.” Louis softly giggles enjoying the alphas large hand on his back. He sits down again and Harry walks over to put together some sandwiches and a salad. He works quickly and throws together a sweet cherry bread recipe. He places it in the oven and grabs their lunches and some water, walking over to place it on the table as Louis places all the folded clothes back into the basket. 

“Aren’t we rather domestic.” Louis says with a small smile as they sit down to share lunch. Harry chuckles. 

“I suppose we are.” Harry hums. They enjoy their lunch together softly chatting about the farm. When they are finished Louis convinces Harry to let him do the dishes. Harry sighs but gives in and picks up the basket to put the clothes away in their respected rooms and dressers. 

When Harry comes back out he helps Louis dry their dishes. Louis wonders why Harry ended up living out here all alone. He is about to ask when he becomes a bit lightheaded. He whines softly, stopping to grasp the sink in front of him. Harry hears Louis’ whine and immediately grasps the boys hip and side noticing the way he is leaning on the sink for support. 

“C’mon Omega let’s get you to the couch. You’ve done so much today you’re probably tired.” Harry whispers and Louis whines pathetically in protest.

“N-No I’m just a little lightheaded. Please Alpha I’m okay.” Louis says but he doesn’t sound convincing. Harry ignores him and softly pick the boy up. Harry begins to push calming pheromones into the air. Louis could handle a nap and they both know it. The omega just wants to push himself but that is dangerous. 

“Not fair.” Louis whispers as he smells Harry’s pheromones. He tucks his head into the crook of the alphas neck and inhales deeply. He softly moans at the scent and already feeling it calm him into a pliant sleepy state. Harry carries him to the couch. He sits down with Louis in his arms and cradles the omega for a while. Louis happily inhales the alphas pheromones and is soon fast asleep. Harry gently rocks the boy for about 20 minutes before he has to check the bread. He carefully puts the omega on the couch who whines in protest as Harry’s scent travels away. Harry takes off his t shirt and wipes it all over his neck as he pushes strong pheromones to scent up the shirt. He then tucks it next to Louis’ face. The omega inhales and calms down again. The alpha doesn’t bother grabbing another shirt because he is comfortable. He checks the bread and places more wood on each stove and decides to work on recipe development and research as he lets the omega nap. 

After an hour or so he puts away his research and pulls out their bread to let it cool for dessert tonight. He pulls out his large roast pan and puts a bed of cabbage, carrots, potatoes, celery, onion, and spinach at the bottom. He then adds thawed pieces of bone in turkey both dark and light meat on top. He slides the roast into the oven and walks over to turn on some soft music and grab his most recent read. He relaxes into the chair next to the couch and smiles at Luna curled up on top of the blanket at Louis’ feet. Tugboat is laying right in front of the couch sleeping soundly. Harry gets a warm feeling of family blossoming in his chest and he hasn’t felt that in a long time. He sighs contently and begins to read his book. 

An hour later Louis begins to wake up. The sun is starting to set and it smells amazing in the cabin. The mix of whatever Harry has cooking and the t shirt tucked close to his face makes Louis’ scent shift to a comfortable happy little scent. Harry inhales deeply and enjoys the smell. Louis yawns and rubs his eyes, he slowly sits up, keeping Harry’s shirt to his face because he hasn’t noticed Harry in the chair next to him. Harry smiles softly at the fact that Louis’ loves his scent that much. He looks back down at his book before Louis turns to see the alpha reading. 

“Hi.” Louis says and he blushes pulling the mans shirt away from his face. “Here you go.” Louis says reaching out to pass the alphas shirt back. 

“Keep it darling. How was your nap?” Harry asks quietly. “You feel better?” He adds, wanting to make sure nothing more serious is ailing the omega. 

“Yeah, a lot better. I suppose I did do a lot more than normal today. What are you cooking? It smells delicious.” Louis says as he holds the alphas shirt to his chest, secretly pleased he can keep it. 

“Roast turkey and veggies.” Harry answers and watches Louis stretch his arms above his head and yawn. 

“Mmm. I’m excited. I’ll be back.” Louis says and he stands, causing Tugboat to sit up and slump over to Harry sighing as he lays down. Luna stretches and follows Louis over towards the bathroom. She sits as Louis shuts the door. Harry is so happy his pets like Louis so much. He is happy they can act as a friend to Louis in case he gets lonely just being here with Harry.

Louis washes his face and uses the bathroom before walking back out. “C-Could we give them their new toys now?” Louis asks as he softly pets Luna’s little head. 

Harry stands and puts his book on the coffee table. “Course.” Harry hums and leads the boy to the linen closet where the toys are placed in a fabric basket. Louis smiles as he looks through them. Harry watches the omegas joy as he picks out the toys and feels his heart warm. He likes watching Louis be happy. It takes him a few minutes before the boy decides. 

“Okay, how about this for Luna?” Louis asks showing Harry a small mouse stuffed animal with feathers as a tail. Harry smiles. 

“She’ll like that.” He hums and holds it for the boy. 

“And this for Tugboat.” Louis says pulling out a large octopus stuffed toy with squeakers in each tentacle. Harry chuckles at the goofy toy and nods. 

“It’s perfect.” Harry hums smiling down at the boy before actively forcing himself to back up because he was absentmindedly crowding the boy against the shelves of the linen closet. He frowns at himself, not usually unaware of his actions. He must be becoming affected by the omegas scent. Being around Louis so often have made his instincts stronger and harder to ignore. 

“You okay?” Louis asks and Harry blinks, looking at the omega. The smaller boy is looking up at him with concern and Harry smiles to soothe him. 

“Yeah sorry.” Harry says immediately diving into giving the pets their toys. “Come on, they know something is up.” Harry smirks nodding towards both animals sitting and watching them curiously. Louis smiles before carrying the toys over. He kneels on the floor in front of them and Tugboats tail begins to wag like crazy. Harry watches to make sure the big dog is good and doesn’t jump around and hurt Louis. The dog behaves amazingly well. 

“Here you go pretty girl.” Louis says softly, playing with the cat who is immediately on the toy. Louis giggles as she snatches it and begins to bat it around with her paws. Harry feels his body heat up as he realizes how amazing Louis must be with children. He feels his knot throb when he thinks of Louis as a mother. He shifts uncomfortably and leans against the kitchen counter to watch Louis give Tugboat his new toy. The dog whines as Louis squeaks the toy and when the boy tosses it in the air the large malamute jumps up and catches it easily. Louis giggles as he watches the animals play. 

“They love them.” Louis smiles happily and Harry is so pleased Louis is smiling so big. 

“Yes they do.” Harry watches the sun beginning to dip below the horizon. “I have to go round up the animals, are you okay in here?” Harry asks softly, walking over to offer Louis a hand to help him up off the floor. Louis stands slowly with Harry’s help. 

“Yeah I’m good. I’m gonna set the table.” Louis says softly. Harry nods slowly. 

“Please be very careful, I will be quick.” Harry says and he was about to lean down to kiss Louis’ forehead when he realizes what he was about to do. He backs up and starts to put his boots on. 

“I promise I will.” Louis says and he begins to gather their plates as Harry goes outside. Harry takes a deep breath as he exits the cabin. He has to get a hold of himself. He doesn’t like when his instincts start to control him. 

He gathers a saddle and gets on his horse to begin to corral the animals in. Tugboat zooms around helping him get everyone in the barn. Harry enjoys the time on his horse. He likes to have this time to himself to help him process without the omegas scent influencing him. He gets all the animals in the barn and walks around checking on everyone. He notices one of his horses may be pregnant and he checks on his already pregnant cow. She looks maybe a month or two away from giving birth. He shuts the barn after a head count and tosses extra hay in everyones stalls and where the cattle sleep. He then walks over to check on his chicken collecting quite a few eggs before they freeze over night. He locks their reinforced coop up tight to keep predators out. He checks on his rabbits before locking up them up as well. He then heads back towards the house. 

Tugboat follows and enters as soon as the door is open. Harry is hit with Louis’ scent and he feels his chest softly rumble as his alpha relaxes at the sweet smell. He stops it quick but Louis had already heard him. 

“I’m sorry.” He says softly. He feels horrible. He ducks his head in shame as he begins to take off his boots and sweatshirt. He suddenly feels inappropriate without a t shirt on and starts heading toward his bedroom to get one on. 

“Hey, Alpha.” Louis says softly, he gently grasps Harry’s hand before he can disappear into his bedroom. “It’s okay. I promise.” Louis says softly. He gently runs his little thumb over the alphas large rough hand. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Louis whispers and Harry nods slowly, not used to having anyone be so kind to him. He slips away and shuts his bedroom door gently to have a moment to himself. He runs his hands over his face and through his curls before he groans softly. Louis is gonna kill him. He is so sweet and perfect. Harry takes about 5 minutes staring at his bedroom ceiling before he changes out of his jeans into a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt.

He exits the bedroom and smiles at the omega who is perched on the couch playing with Luna as Tugboat lays on his back with his toy up in the air. Harry chuckles softly before opening the oven to pull out the roast. 

“That bread smells delicious, what kind is it?” Louis asks and Harry places the roast on the table on top of a large potholder he knitted just to use for his roasting pan. 

“Cherry.” Harry says and Louis’ eyes light up. “Do you like cherries?” Harry asks with a small smirk and Louis nods. 

“Yeah, they are one of my favourites.” Louis says and he stands to walk over and watch as Harry lifts the lid on the roast pan. The smell of the food engulfs them both and they both groan. “Oh my god that looks so good.” Louis says immediately plopping himself down because he is ready to eat. Harry chuckles at the boys eagerness. He begins to cut up the turkey. He is pleased with how it didn’t dry out. He loads up Louis’ plate with a lot of veggies knowing the difference between an alpha and omegas diet. He adds a good amount of protein though as well, knowing Louis will eat appropriately. He loads his own plate up before sitting down across from the boy. 

“Thank you Alpha.” Louis says and Harry glances up at him and Louis’ notices Harry’s pupils dilated after he called him alpha. 

“You’re welcome Omega.” Harry says softly and they begin to eat, both appreciating the warm filling meal. 

“Do you have any family?” Harry asks softly, and he notices a sad look in the omegas eyes. “I’m sorry, we don’t have to talk about that.” Harry says quickly, not wanting to make the boy sad. 

“No it’s okay, I have dealt with it. My parents got into an accident and passed away 5 years ago. I stayed with my aunt but when I turned 18 she moved to Pennsylvania. It’s just me.” Louis says with a soft shrug. Harry nods softly. 

“I’m sorry love. My parents have passed away as well. My mom had cancer and passed from that and my dad overdosed a year later.” Harry says and Louis softly sighs. 

“Parents are so lovely, just dying left and right.” Louis says sarcastically and gives a small laugh. Harry laughs as well. 

“Yeah it’s fantastic.” Harry adds sarcastically and Louis giggles, making Harry laugh a bit harder. They both shake their heads and keep eating. 

“Who knows though, if they were still around we may have never met each other.” Louis says and he looks at Harry with soft dreamy eyes. 

“That’s true.” Harry says and he scoops some more spinach onto the boys plate. They finish their meal and Harry puts away the leftovers. 

“Do you mind if I go take a bath?” Louis asks as Harry begins the dishes. 

“Go ahead my love. Let me put some wood on the fire in there first. You want some tea?” Harry asks, wiping his hands. 

“No I’m okay, thank you.” Louis says and Harry nods. Harry stops for a moment when he glances at the cabinet containing his homemade wine. He considers whether or not to offer Louis some. He decides a small amount would be fine.

“What about a little cherry wine? It’s homemade.” Harry offers softly, he remembers Louis said he likes cherries. Louis considers it for a second before he nods. 

“Yes please. I haven’t had a glass of wine and a bath in so long.” He says. He used to do that every night in his old apartment. 

“It’s very sweet but it’s really good.” Harry says. He pulls it out and gets two glasses from the cabinet. He pours Louis less than a quarter of a cup because he knows an omegas tolerance to alcohol is low and Louis’ weight is low as well. He pours himself half a cup. He walks into the bathroom with Louis’ glass and rests it on the floor next to the large tub. He puts the stopper in the drain and begins to run the warm water. As it fills he puts lavender buds and rose oil in it for him. He puts wood on the fire and sets out a lavender soap and body oil for Louis and a large towel and wash cloth. Louis comes in setting his pajamas down on the toilet lid. He looks at everything Harry laid out for him. 

“Thank you Alpha, you didn’t have to do all this.” Louis says softly. 

“I wanted to love. Have a good bath. You need any help?” Harry asks as he stands in the doorway. 

“No, I will holler if I do though.” Louis says and Harry nods, ducking out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He walks over and works on the dishes. 

When he is finished he cleans up the cabin and puts on an Arctic Monkeys album grabbing his glass of wine and relaxing onto the couch. He sighs softly as Louis’ scent wraps around him from the cushions. He inhales slowly as he opens his book and starts to read. He suddenly hears Louis softly singing along to the music and he stands to turn it up a little bit so the boy can hear it better. 

After a while Louis comes out looking incredibly comfy in his pajamas. Harry smiles up at him. The boys cheeks are rosy probably from the wine. 

“How was it?” Harry asks and Louis smiles. 

“Really nice, I love the lavender soap.” Louis says and Harry feels his inner alpha settle knowing the boy liked what he had made. 

They both settle on the couch and soon Louis is softly snoozing. Harry stands and covers the boy up with a thick quilt. He makes sure his shirt from earlier is close to Louis’ face. He lets Tugboat out one more time. He walks around putting wood on each stove before letting Tugboat in and shutting off all the lights but the twinkle lights that hang in each room to keep it illuminated at night. Harry enters his bedroom but leaves his door open and he crawls into bed. Harry begins to doze off thinking Louis will be okay because his pheromone soaked shirt is close to him. 

Around 30 minutes later Harry snaps his eyes open to the sound of Louis whimpering in the living room. Harry takes a deep breath trying to calm himself because Louis should be okay but the whining continues and Harry feels his chest tightening as his inner alpha begins to take control. 

He grips his blankets trying to take some deep breaths but as Louis begins to softly cry in his sleep the alpha springs out of bed and is immediately curling himself around the boy on the couch. Usually he just squeezes the boys ankle but tonight he is weak. His hormones are built up high and he has no ability to stop himself as he draws Louis into him gently. The boy immediately relaxes and presses his face into Harry’s scent glands. Harry gently rubs Louis’ back. 

“Don’t worry Omega. I’m here.” Harry whispers and soon they are both peacefully sleeping cozy and warm in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are both having some issues hiding the fact they like each other. Let me know your thoughts in the comments. Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wakes up slowly on a bitterly cold morning. The sun hasn’t yet to rise but his cock sure has. He hisses as it throbs painfully. He reaches into his pants and wraps his large hand around his rock hard member and sighs in relief as he begins to pump it slowly. As he enters consciousness he hears the omega softly snoring next to him and immediately pulls his hand away from his cock. 

It’s been four weeks since the omega has moved in and he has yet to be able to masturbate. Every single time he tries to slip away for an hour to milk his knot something happens and he doesn’t feel right leaving to do something so selfish. He slowly sits up and stands from the couch. The omega softly whimpers and Harry starts to push pheromones for him. He takes off his shirt and marks it with his scent before tucking it next to the omegas nose. He slips away to let the dog out. He puts on his sweatshirt and boots because he can’t stand it anymore he has to go to the greenhouse and get himself off. He is about to slip out the door when he hears him. 

“Alpha?” Sleepy little Louis asks so sweetly it halts Harry. The alphas cock twitches at the omegas voice and he clenches his jaw. He stops and shuts the door to keep the heat in. 

“Yes baby?” He asks softly, looking at the sleepy boy. 

“It’s chilly.” Louis whispers and he lays back down covering himself up with the blankets again and putting Harry’s shirt over his face. Harry’s instinct to protect Louis hits harder than his need to come so he grabs wood and begins to stoke the living room stove. He does the same with the kitchen and bathroom stoves and by the time he is done his cock has softened. He sighs softly and checks the time. It’s close to 5 am and that’s enough for him to stay awake. 

He opens the door to start letting the livestock out and suddenly Tugboat is barking loudly and viciously in the pasture. Harry’s instincts take over and he grabs his gun from inside the door before sprinting towards the pasture. There he finds a huge moose trying to show down with Tugboat. He begins to growl loudly. Moose are incredibly dangerous. He is not going to allow this one to walk away from his property. 

When Tugboat hears him growling he comes running back to protect Harry as trained and Harry quickly aims the gun at the charging moose and fires two quick shots. He downs the animal immediately. It lets out a guttural moan as Harry walks over carefully, not even considering lowering his gun because it could get back up as it is not dead yet. He gets close enough and fires a final shot putting the moose out of it’s misery. 

Having to protect his home is what pushes him off the edge. After not taking care of his built up hormones he feels absolutely feral. His instincts are on massive over drive and he has yet to stop growling. So when the omega opens the back door he snaps his head up. 

“GET THE FUCK BACK IN THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW OMEGA!” He roars in his booming alpha voice and Louis immediately slams the door shut as told and drops to his knees, baring his neck. His brain shut down and forced him into submission at the sound of Harry’s voice. 

The alpha is taking heaving breaths and he has yet to be able to stop the loud rumbling ripping from within his chest. He stares down at the dead moose and feels adrenaline coursing through him. Tugboat is sitting about 30 ft away from the unstable alpha, knowing to mind his distance. Harry sits down in the cold snow forcing himself to cool down. He rips off his sweatshirt to try and manage the amount of heat rolling off of his body and bring his temperament back down to a reasonable level. Within twenty minutes he is able to stop growling and gather himself enough to walk back to the cabin. Tugboat follows obediently. 

When he opens the door he is floored by the omega who is frozen in submission. He immediately remembers screaming at the poor boy and feels terrible. He puts his gun away first before kneeling down to sit on the floor in front of the trembling boy. 

“Omega?” Harry whispers softly, beginning to push comforting pheromones as hard and fast as he can. “Come around my love.” Harry whispers to try and pull the boy out of the forced submission headspace. He reaches out as slowly as he can wrapping his arm around the boy and gently manipulating the omegas body to press the boys nose into his scent gland. 

“My dear Omega, it’s okay, we’re okay.” Harry whispers softly embracing the small boy and rocking him gently. “You’re alright, come on out, no need to submit to me anymore.” Harry says slowly and Louis’ foggy brain begins to clear as he inhales Harry’s pheromones. “C’mon lovely. My sweet little Omega, you’re okay, come back to me.” Harry whispers and Louis takes a deep inhale of Harry’s pheromones. He blinks slowly and whimpers into Harry’s neck. 

“I-I heard-“ Louis begins and Harry shushes him embracing the omega tightly. 

“It’s okay just relax for a few minutes.” Harry whispers as he pushes more pheromones for the boy. They sit together for about 30 minutes until Louis slowly sits up. 

“What happened? I heard shooting.” Louis whispers, looking at Harry with concerned eyes. Harry sighs softly and picks the boy up walking them over to the couch and sitting the boy down. 

“There was a moose charging Tugboat and I. It’s dead now.” Harry explains slowly and Louis frantically searches for Tugboat. The dog is panting trying to still relax from the excitement next to the wood stove. 

“You’re both okay?” Louis asks gripping Harry’s arm tightly enough it almost hurts the alpha, and it’s really hard for an omega to hurt an alpha. 

“Yes my love we are fine. Are you okay?” Harry asks, gently reaching out to hold the boys face still making the boy calm down and look at him. Louis stills and looks back at Harry. 

“Yeah I’m perfectly fine. I’m so thankful you two are safe.” Louis says as he flings his arms around the Alpha hugging him tightly. Harry let’s out a sigh of relief. He doesn’t regret yelling at the omega because the boy cannot come running outside when he hears gunshots, but he feels horrible that he forced him into submission. 

“Okay my love, I’m sorry I forced you into submission. Don’t you ever, ever come running outside at the sound of gunshots ever again. Ever. Do you understand?” Harry asks pulling back to make the omega look at him. The omega looks at him with confusion. 

“B-But you could have been hur-“ Harry interrupts him. 

“Omega, you are never to come outside if you hear gunshots. That is an order.” Harry states clearly with a soft smidge of his alpha tone. Louis twitches and he bares his neck on reflex.

“Yes Alpha, I understand.” He answers obediently. Harry looks at Louis’ broad stretch of soft skin at his neck. The alpha feels his chest tighten as his mouth waters. He slowly leans down and presses a soft kiss to the boys neck. The omega shivers and lets out a long high pitched moan. Harry inhales the boys scent deeply and there is something new there. His cock grows fully erect so fast it leaves him light headed. Harry momentarily loses control and inhales again, causing his mind to blur. 

“A-Alpha.. I’m uh- could you e-excuse m-me.” Louis whimpers desperately in a nervous tone and Harry smells it immediately. His cock twitches wildly and his knot begins to fill. 

“Yes, go, go to your room, i’m sorry Omega, you have to go.” Harry says as he groans lowly, unable to stop himself from inhaling again. Louis whimpers loudly and quickly stands running to his bedroom. When Harry hears the door shut he immediately leans over to deeply inhale where the omega began to leak slick onto the couch. 

He is swimming in the scent as his hand flies down his pants to grasp his aching cock. He forces himself into the bathroom locking the door behind him. He stumbles as he starts the shower, leaving the water cold and forcing himself into it. If he is too comfortable lust will over take him and he doesn’t want to do anything he will regret. He groans as he pumps his twitching cock, he is able to smell Louis through the walls. He growls lowly and fucks his hand until he is coming so hard he has to lean against the wall so he doesn’t fall. He feels his knot pop and he clamps his hand around it tightly to imitate mating. His orgasm lasts for 5 whole minutes and he turns the warm water on, sitting down in the bath tub watching his cock spill more come than he has ever produced in his life. He remains in the bathroom for an hour and a half milking his throbbing knot. 

While he waits for it to go down he thinks of how stupid he was. The boy had gained almost thirty pounds in the past month, his reproductive organs were bound to become functional again at any point. Harry should have been more cautious. When his knot finally feels less full he stands and showers, washing down as much of his come as he can find. When he is done he goes straight to his room. He feels ten times more in control of himself now but Louis’ scent still permeates him to his core. 

“Lou! Showers yours!” He softly yells. He hears the omega scurry into the bathroom. Harry gets dressed in a worn out pair of jeans he doesn’t mind dirtying and an old t shirt as well. 

“I’m going back out to deal with the moose. If you look or come outside, remember I am in the pasture if you don’t want to see it.” Harry says as he puts on his boots. 

“Okay Alpha, thank you.” Louis responds. Harry lets Tugboat come out with him. He takes his butchering tools from his shed and doesn’t really look forward to the laborious task ahead of him but he knows it has to be done. It’s good meat. He goes to the pasture and begins to gut and clean the moose. 

Louis is in the shower and it smells like Harry’s come and its making slick leak down his legs. He feels like he is going through puberty all over again. He should have been smarter. Louis softly scolds himself. He has regained his figure, still about 20 pounds from where he wants to be but he should have known this would start again. Worse yet he has no idea when his next heat will arrive. He washes his body and tries to wash away his slick. He finishes his shower and tries not to review the events of the morning. He wraps his towel around himself before entering his bedroom to pull on a pair of dark purple cotton panties. 

He looks at his reflection and is relieved. He has regained his figure, his clothes are still a little loose but he is happy about that cause he still has room to fill them. He puts on a pair of jeans, a t shirt and long sleeve shirt. He exits the bathroom and decides that he isn’t going to let Harry butcher a whole moose without breakfast. He begins to make a large amount of eggs and he adds a lot of veggies and leftover chicken to it. He steeps some peppermint tea and waits for it to be finished. Luna meows at him. He lets the food cook as he prepares the pets breakfast. He feeds her and opens the back door whistling for Tugboat. The dog comes running and he places his food on the back porch. 

He plates a large breakfast for Harry and gets some for himself. He cuts up and orange and puts them in a bowl with some blueberries. He pours them both tea. He recognizes Harry won’t want to come inside if he is dirty from butchering. He puts on his boots and a sweatshirt as well as his winter coat. He puts his hat, gloves, and one of Harry’s scarves on. He then carries everything to the table on the back porch. 

“Alpha! I made breakfast!” Louis calls out into the pasture. He pulls a blanket over his lap as he sits down and waits for the man. 

Harry hears Louis call and his heart warms realizing the boy thought of him. He can’t believe he is actually hungry as he stares at the gore in front of him. He stands from the moose. He has it gutted, he is tossing all the unwanted parts into a horse wagon to bring them away from the farm so he doesn’t have to worry about predators breaking in for it. He wipes his hands on his dirty jeans and begins to walk up the property to meet Louis. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess. You don’t have to sit out here with me if it will upset you.” Harry says referring to the blood on his jeans and shirt when he gets close enough to the omega. 

“No I’m alright. My aunt would have me help her butcher chickens. She wanted me to learn in case an alpha would ever expect me to do that.” Louis responds. He begins to eat his breakfast. Harry sits down and starts to eat as well. 

“I will never make you butcher anything.” Harry makes it very clear. “It’s not a job for an omega.” Harry says. He has strong opinions on omegas being exposed to death and gore. 

“Thank you Alpha.” Louis says softly. “I’m sorry about earlier, I had no idea my reproductive system was active again.” Louis says with a dark blush spreading over his cheeks. 

“Don’t apologize love. It was my fault completely. We will talk more about it later on I promise.” Harry says. He takes a sip of his tea. “The food is amazing. You are an excellent cook. Thank you darling.” Harry says and Louis feels his inner omega relax at the alphas approval.

They both enjoy their breakfast as they watch the sun rise. When they are finished Harry goes into the cabin only long enough to pack each wood stove with enough wood to keep the omega warm until he is done butchering. Louis collects all of the dishes and begins to wash them. 

Harry makes quick precise work as he returns to the moose. He wants to be finished before this afternoon. As he works he lets his thoughts travel to what he will say to the omega later on. Not only that but the idea that the omega may go into heat at any time presents a small issue. Harry may be able to detect it in the boys scent but that will only give them a short warning. He has nothing here to give the omega to use to help him through his heat either. He considers his options as he works. 

Inside the cabin Louis tidies the space up. He collects their laundry and heads down stairs carefully to start a load of it. He places clean laundry in a basket to go upstairs. He takes a moment to admire Harry’s food storage. There are rows of dried and canned items. It’s as he walks through them and looks at the large variety he realizes he will never have to be hungry again. He begins to softly weep in relief as he stares at a packed root cellar and rows of freezers packed full of meat. He sits on one as tears of relief roll slowly down his cheeks. He understands the tears are most likely due to the rush of hormones he is experiencing today but he has shed too many tears of sorrow to not appreciate ones of relief. 

He emerges from the basement with the clean laundry a few minutes later and folds it on the dining room table. Luna has been batting around her toys and Louis watches her fondly. He walks over to put on some music and he pauses when he sees a Bing Crosby Christmas Album. He checks Harry’s homemade calendar and realizes Christmas is approaching next month. He becomes excited and begins to consider what he could make for Harry. He puts a Lana Del Ray album on and continues to fold laundry. He looks out the window and watches the alpha work on the moose. He is so thankful Harry found him, he’s a good alpha. 

Louis carries his clothes to his room and places everything in it’s proper place before gathering Harry’s clothes and timidly walking into the mans room. He shivers as Harry’s warm cinnamon scent engulfs him. He feels a small amount of slick threatening to leak out of him so he quickly makes work of putting the mans clothes away. 

When he comes out he looks around and decides to deep clean the cabin. Harry is working hard to provide for them so Louis decides to do the same. He finds the cleaning supplies in the linen closet and fills a bucket with a little water and cleaning solution. He takes his time working through each area of the cabin and thinks about what their future may hold. He briefly wonders if they will ever mate. He wouldn’t be opposed. It’s extremely practical and they seem like a good match. He reminds himself that this may not be his permanent home. Harry may not want him here forever and he doesn’t blame him. The thought makes him want to puke so he pushes that away. 

Harry is halfway done with the butcher job. He has the moose quartered and skinned. He is currently breaking down each part and tossing extra pieces to Tugboat for being such a good dog today. He did his job, remembered his training and helped protect their home. Harry is proud of him. The dog is happily munching on whatever Harry throws him. Harry makes sure to set some bones aside to dry in the basement to save for the pets as a Christmas treat. He is excited for Christmas with the omega. He is considering different possibilities of a gift for the boy. He hasn’t given anyone a Christmas gift for years so he is extremely excited. 

Louis finishes cleaning the entire cabin and collects some blankets that could use a wash. He runs downstairs and hangs up the clean clothes in the basement and puts the blankets in the washer. He replaces the old blankets with clean ones from the linen closet. He bites his lips as he considers whether or not the alpha would want his bed sheets washed. He stands there staring at the mans bed for a good 10 minutes before deciding to take the small risk. He wants Harry to feel appreciated and a gesture like this would most likely get the message across. 

Louis enters the bedroom and peels down the blankets getting a strong whiff of the alphas scent. He blushes as he touches the soft fabric permeated with Harry. He can’t help it as he lays down on the sheets. He presses his face into Harry’s pillow. Slick begins to slowly leak from him as his body responds to the smell. He whines softly but can’t bring himself to get up. He begins to feel sleepy and tries to will himself to get up but it isn’t hard to give up as he peacefully drifts to sleep surrounded in Harry’s scent.

Harry finally gets the meat separated into appropriate sized pieces to store and he gets his meat bins from the shed. He fits all of it in 5 bins and is impressed with his work. He puts Tugboat in the house so he doesn’t follow him outside of the fence. He gets his horse out and saddles him up before leading him to the wagon full of the unusable parts. 

He puts his rifle on his back and leads the horse out of the fence to about a half mile away where he makes quick work of getting rid of the scraps. He gets back on the horse and is pleased when he gets back to the farm safely. He lets his horse free to pasture after taking a round and checking his fencing. He gets a shovel and begins to over turn the bloody dirt as to not draw any predators. He likes to butcher wherever he drops the animal because their body heat seeps into the ground and thaws the dirt enough for him to bury all evidence that an animal was butchered. Nothing pisses Harry off more than looking out his window and finding a wolverine or a bear in his pasture. The predators become ruthless this time of year in order to prepare for winter. He is sure there is most likely already something pursuing the scraps he dumped. 

He then lets out all of his livestock before finding a hose and attaching it to a spigot. He sprays down his wagon and washes all the blood away. He puts his wagon away before draining the hose and putting that away as well. He then strips out of his bloody clothes on the porch. He will not drag blood into the omegas home. Harry considers this Louis’ home as much as he considers it his. He takes off his boots to clean them outside. He tosses the dirty clothes on top of the one meat bin and grabs it to bring it into his basement. 

When he enters the cabin he notices how nice it looks. He smiles softly excited to see what all Louis did when he was butchering. He checks the clock and is proud to see he finished butchering before 10. He thinks this may have been the fastest he has ever butchered an animal as large as a moose. He looks around for Louis and follows the boys scent. He blinks as he sees Louis sleeping on his bed. He can smell the boys slick lingering in the room. His body reacts as his cock chubs up but it is controllable this time. He wants nothing more than to go in and wrap himself around the boy. He remembers the large bin of meat in his hands and knows he has to finish the job and shower before he can do anything else. He takes multiple trips back and forth until all the meat is put away. He rinses the bins outside, puts them away and then goes right for a shower. Tugboat is sleeping at the foot of his bed guarding Louis and Luna is relaxing on the couch as the sun shines across it. 

He takes a good shower making sure to clean himself well. When he is finished he gets dressed in a pair of sweatpants and socks before gladly crawling into bed with the omega. Louis instinctually turns to him in his sleep and tucks his head into Harry’s neck. Harry smiles because what started as a possibly bad day has really turned out good. He just put about 500 lbs of meat in their freezers so they don’t have to butcher their live stock any time soon, his omega made a delicious breakfast, and now he is able to take a well deserved nap in a comfortable bed with the omega who smells delicious. To say the least, Harry is pleased. 

Two hours later Louis whines softly as he wakes up. He is confused as to where he is momentarily before he realizes he is in Harry’s bed with the alpha softly snoring while cuddling the boy tightly. He realizes he is leaking slowly but Harry is holding him so tight he can’t get up without waking the Alpha. 

“Hazza.” Louis whispers and reaches up to gently touch the alphas long curls. “Alpha.” Louis says softly and he leans in to scent the mans neck with a soft whine. Harry wakes up slowly. He inhales Louis’ scent. He can smell his slick and rests his large hand across the boys lower back pulling him closer.

“Mmm.” Harry hums lowly. “You smell so good.” Harry says and his voice is low and ridden with the deep sleepy tones. He tucks his nose into the boys scent glands as he presses his large warm body against the omegas. Louis whines softly as more wetness seeps out of him and into his panties. “Fuck.” Harry groans as his cock throbs at the boys fresh slick. “Making me crazy leaking in my bed like this.” Harry whispers and he moves his large hand down to gently grasp the omegas thigh. Louis moans softly as Harry touches him. He feels a gush of slick travel into his panties and Harry smirks. 

“You are so divine.” Harry whispers into the omegas ear before he forcibly detaches himself from the boy. Louis whines in protest. Harry sits up in the heavily scented room and stretches. He has always prided himself in his self control as long as he is able to milk his knot on a regular basis. “You hungry sweetheart?” Harry asks.

Louis blinks up at the alpha. He feels fuzzy and has the strong urge to strip down and beg Harry to mate him but he knows that isn’t appropriate right now. He admires the alphas body. The man stands in just a pair of sweatpants. Louis shivers as he gets a glimpse of the size of Harry’s half hard cock in his grey sweatpants. Harry chuckles as he smells more fresh slick leaking out of the omega. He imagines Louis’ hormones are crazy today from just beginning his reproductive cycle again. He just enjoys the scent as he exits the room to begin their lunch.

A few minutes later Louis slips into the bathroom to try to clean himself up a bit. He huffs softly as he gets transported back to when he first presented in middle school. He quickly redresses and exits to get the pets lunches put together. 

Soon they are both seated to eat lunch and Harry takes a deep breath because he realizes he has to address this morning. 

“Louis, I’m sorry we have to talk about this. I had such a hard time controlling my instincts this morning because I hadn’t taken care of my knot since you got here. I want to apologize for not having good self control this morning. I shouldn’t have been so aggressive.” Harry says softly with some shame laced into his tone. Louis looks up at the alpha. He doesn’t understand why Harry wasn’t taking care of himself. 

“I accept your apology, all is well. It was four weeks Alpha, that must have been difficult. May I ask why?” Louis asks softly, if it was something he was doing he will adjust because he wants the alpha to be comfortable in his own home. 

“Well, I felt bad leaving you alone just to do something like that. However, I flew off the handle this morning because of the moose and almost jumped you on the couch all because my hormones were built up way too high. That wasn’t cool. It just proved that I am going to need an hour at least every few days to take care of myself. I don’t want to lose my self control again, especially around you. So if you notice I disappear for a while every other day or so, just know that I need a bit of alone time.” Harry says with a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Louis nods slowly. 

“Of course. I understand completely. I am honestly a little concerned about controlling my own sexuality. I am very responsive to you so I apologize in advance.” Louis says softly with a dark red blush covering his cheeks. Harry chuckles lightly. 

“Don’t apologize, I usually have good self control. Honestly it’s flattering that you react to me. I’ll never complain, you smell really, really good.” Harry smirks and Louis feels his body erupt in goosebumps. He nods slowly, his cheeks stay bright red as he glances up and notices the alpha the alpha smirking at him. He shivers under his gaze. 

“Th-Thank you Alpha.” He whispers softly and takes a small bite of his sandwich. Harry stands and grabs some cut up watermelon from the fridge placing it on the table. 

“Do you know how to knit?” Harry asks softly as he pops a piece of watermelon into his mouth. 

“I used to try but I could never quite get it right.” Louis answered getting some watermelon as well. 

“Would you like me to teach you?” Harry asks and Louis nods quickly. 

“Yes please I want to learn how to make clothes for us.” Louis says with an excited sparkle in his eye and a soft blush on his cheeks. He will feel nice knowing he is contributing that way. 

“Okay lovely, I’ll show ya later on. Thank you for cleaning the cabin. It hasn’t been this nice in here for years.” Harry hums softly and Louis smiles widely. 

“It was no problem.” Louis says and Harry smiles back at the boy. 

“Wanna help me can some berries? We have a lot.” Harry hums and Louis nods quickly. 

“Yes please, I wanted to learn how to can to.” Louis says and Harry is pleased Louis is so excited to participate in Harry’s lifestyle.

“Just let me know if there is ever anything else you want to learn, I’ll gladly show you whatever.” Harry confirms and Louis thanks him. 

Together they begin to prepare the berries and cook them down to easily can them. Once it cools Harry gets out a spoon and dips it into the thick sweet berry compote. He pulls it out and turns to the omega. 

“Try it lovely.” Harry says quietly. His voice rumbles lowly as he holds the spoon up towards Louis’ plump pink lips. Louis blushes and goose bumps rise on his skin as he leans forward letting Harry slip the spoon into his mouth. Harry likes making Louis blush. 

“Mmm, it’s yummy, it’s really sweet.” Louis says as he swallows the compote. Harry smirks darkly. 

“I bet you’re sweeter.” He whispers and Louis whines high in his throat as slick begins to form threatening to spill out of him. He ducks his head down and Harry chuckles, gently patting the omegas shoulder. 

“Hold on I gotta grab some jars.” Harry hums and Louis nods still trying to recover from the alpha teasing him. He can’t quite tell if the man is doing that because he likes him or just because it gets a reaction. Either way it’s working. Louis takes another spoonful of the berry mixture and it tastes like candy to him. He hums softly as he savours the flavour. 

When Harry returns Louis starts to scoop the compote into the jars. Harry begins to set up the pressure pot to seal off the jars. He explains to Louis how it works and Louis listens carefully making sure to take mental notes. They put the jars in the pot and let it go to pressurize and seal. 

“Okay, let’s show you how to knit.” Harry hums and Louis follows Harry to sit on the couch. He frowns as his jeans cut into him a little bit.

“Hold on I wanna put something comfy on.” Louis says and Harry nods beginning to pull out his knitting books as well as some yarn and knitting needles.

Louis enters his bedroom and strips down he puts on a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt before coming back out to sit on the couch again. Harry notices the boy is only in a t shirt. 

“My sweatshirts over there if you get cold.” Harry says absentmindedly and Louis blushes. He has wanted to wear the alphas sweatshirt for the past few weeks. 

“Thank you Alpha.” Louis responds softly. Harry feels his body heat up as Louis calls him alpha. He doesn’t think he will ever quite get used to that. He glances over at Louis who is looking out the window. He admires the boys long eyelashes. His hair is longer and it falls nicely around his face. The omegas lips have gotten thicker since gaining some of his weight back and Harry has noticed other parts of his body have as well. He remembers the photograph Louis has with his old class and it has yet to leave his mind that the omega has incredible curves. He has started to serve Louis milk with their dinner and it definitely has made a difference in the boys weight. Harry is more than pleased that the omega has no plans of limiting his food intake. He likes seeing the boy begin to fill out his body again. Harry already has a hard time controlling his eyes he will have to reel it in more when Louis becomes even thicker. 

“You’re welcome Omega.” Harry finally responds and goose bumps form on Louis’ arms and Harry will never get tired of that either. “Okay, here we go.” Harry hums as he opens one of the books to show Louis all the different knitting patterns and how to hold the needles. It takes a few tries but an hour later the boy has knitted three full rows and seems to have a good hang of it. 

“Oh my god I’m doing it!” Louis says and he smiles triumphantly. Harry chuckles and watches the boy knit. 

“Yes you are love. I’m gonna start dinner, you keep it going.” Harry smiles and he stands to walk over and look in the fridge to see what he has thawed to make. 

He eventually chooses a hearty soup packed full of veggies and puts it on the stove. He pulls the berry jars out when they are finished and lets them cool next to the sink. When he returns he finds Louis knitting away in his sweatshirt and Harry smiles when he sees the boy wearing his clothes. Louis smells like him and it’s making him incredibly comfortable. He sits down in his chair and Louis glances over at him noticing the alphas smile. 

“What are you smiling at?” Louis asks with a smile of his own and Harry raises his eyebrows as his smile expands at the boys teasing. 

“Oh nothing.” Harry softly sing songs and Louis’ giggles light up the cabin. They relax as Harry reads and Louis knits. 

“What are you planning on making?” Harry asks softly and Louis glances up at him. 

“A blanket to start.” The boy says, he leans forward and hands Harry the pattern he is trying to follow. Harry smiles. 

“I like that.” Harry hums and Louis smiles up at him. 

“It’s for our bed.” Louis says and then he realizes the key word that slipped out of his mouth and he bites his lip looking down hoping the alpha won’t be upset. 

“I’m so glad you are okay with sleeping in my bed. The couch is no good place for you to get good rest.” Harry hums and Louis looks up at him. 

“Really it’s okay for me to sleep in there with you?” Louis asks hopefully.

“Of course Omega, it was sealed in stone when you got your sweet little scent all over my sheets.” Harry says as he stands to find his pearl jam album. Louis blushes darkly. 

“I-I’m sorry, I was actually going to wash your sheets b-but I um-“ Louis cuts himself off because he is too embarrassed to tell the alpha he couldn’t resist crawling into his bed. 

“Oh sweetheart. Nothing makes me more happy than having you in my bed.” Harry smirks and Louis whimpers softly as he squirms as slick leaks out of him again. He can’t handle Harry talking like that. The alpha presses play and inhales deeply as Eddie Vedder’s deep enchanting voice fills every space of the cabin. Louis’ watches him inhale and more slick releases when he sees the mans strong bare chest puff out with the deep breath in. Harry relaxes back into his chair with his feet kicked up on the coffee table. As far as Harry is concerned, unless Louis says otherwise he gets to enjoy the advantages of having a pretty little omega like Louis around. Making the boy blush and leak onto his couch are part of those advantages. Harry made sure to wait until he was healthy enough to be sexually pursued. He wasn’t about to make any moves on him prior to today since Louis wasn’t able to clearly show whether or not he was sexually attracted to the alpha before. He shuts his eyes as he listens and enjoys Louis’ delightfully alluring smell swirling in his brain. 

Louis has to take a few moments to relax before he is able to concentrate enough to continue knitting. Soon Harry is softly singing along to Better Man and Louis wishes the man would sing more often. Louis glances up every now and then to admire him. He is so strong and big and it’s very attractive. Louis loves his body. He momentarily imagines Harry’ strong arms clamped tight around his naked body but Louis dives back into his knitting before his mind is able to wander even further. 

After a while Harry rises to check the soup and carry the jam down to the basement. He collects the dry clothes Louis must have hung earlier in the day and carries them upstairs. Harry begins to fold the laundry on the dining room table and Louis places his knitting down to walk over and help Harry fold. He notices the Alpha softly blush as he folds the his panties but it’s as if he isn’t so embarrassed anymore. Louis wonders if this change in the alpha’s behaviour is only because his reproductive cycle has returned. He wonders if Harry couldn’t tell if Louis was sexually attracted to him before but now he can. Or maybe it was because he didn’t want to impose sexuality that couldn’t be returned. Either way Louis is appreciative he waited until he felt normal again. Even if it means he’s having a hard time controlling his slick and scent. 

He listens to Harry softly sing along to the album. This must be one of his favourites because it’s the first time Louis has heard the man sing along to anything. He enjoys it and smiles when Luna hops onto the table and mingles her way between piles of laundry to nuzzle herself against Harry’s arm. The alpha scoops her up and holds her like a baby. She purrs loudly enough to hear over the music as the man rocks her along to the sounds. He lets her bat playfully at his hand as he plays with her while swaying to the music. Louis looks at the man and is able to immediately tell he would be an amazing dad. He smiles softly and has a short fantasy of Harry holding their little pup and it makes his tummy flutter at the idea. His pheromones must shift because Harry glances up at him. Louis shares eye contact with him for a few seconds with a soft smile before starting to put the clean clothes back into the basket to bring them to their respected locations. 

When he comes back out Harry is setting the table. Louis pours Harry his glass of water and gets himself some milk. Harry turns the music down so it’s just loud enough to hear in the background. 

“You’re really good at singing. You’ve been holding out on me Alpha.” Louis smiles as he sits down placing Harry’s cup in front of him. Harry actually full on blushes. Louis giggles softly as the alphas cheeks and neck flushes. Harry glances up at him and somehow it makes him blush even more knowing that Louis saw him blushing in the first place. Louis can’t contain himself and starts giggling wildly as the alpha turns beet red. Harry can’t help but laugh with Louis at himself. 

“Oh my god I need a drink after that one.” Harry says and it makes Louis laugh harder as the alpha gets up to pour himself some wine. He fills his cup a good amount and places it by his plate. 

“Would you like some too, giggles?” Harry asks the boy who is recovering from his laughter. Harry smiles as the boy wipes his eyes from laughing so hard and nods. 

“Yes please, oh Harry I would have mistaken you for a beet a few seconds ago. Why did receiving a compliment on your singing make you blush so hard?” Louis asks curiously gratefully accepting the glass of wine with a soft thank you. 

“You’re the first person to ever hear me sing.” Harry says as he puts the bottle away and walks back towards the table serving the soup for them both. 

“You’re lying, I’m the only person?” Louis asks and he can’t help but feel incredibly special because Harry was comfortable enough to sing around him. 

“Nope, not a lie. I accidentally left my radio on once while on a mission and the base operator may have heard me but that is a hard maybe.” Harry says and he sits down, taking a sip of his wine. It’s grape this time and it’s rather dry, he hopes Lou likes it. 

“Well I feel special. You have a very, very nice voice. You give Eddie Vedder a run for his money.” Louis says seriously and there is a small tint of a blush on Harry’s cheeks again. 

“You are very special. No one is better than Vedder though. No one.” Harry says and Louis giggles. 

“Whatever you say Haz.” He hums and takes a bite of the soup. “God Harry, you’re such a good cook too.” Louis says and he takes another bite moaning softly as it warms his entire body. “You are a man of many talents Harry.” Louis says, he never stops being impressed with everything Harry is capable of. 

Harry has never had an omega compliment him this much. Louis is honestly making Harry feel a certain type of way that isn’t PG only from how expressive he is about liking Harry. Harry wants to try something. He slowly lets out a tiny amount of pheromones that are similar to what he would produce during rut. It shouldn’t be enough to send Louis flying into a fevered state but it may make Harry’s smell a bit more attractive. Harry has yet to try this with Louis. It would always work if he was trying to take a random omega out to his truck at a bar but those were extremely different circumstances. 

This time he just wants to basically put out a few flyers on the town bulletin board to communicate that he is open for business. He just wants to subtly show Louis that he is not just toying with him and would genuinely consider a relationship. He has to be very careful though because pushing too much of that pheromone could trigger Louis’ heat and neither of them are prepared for that. 

As soon as even just the tiniest bit of those pheromones are released Louis immediately catches the scent and feels his inner omega preen. He knows that means that Harry likes him. His eyes dilate and he loosens up more and not just from the wine. Harry is literally intoxicating him from two different angles. Louis likes this a lot. 

“You are playing a dangerous game Harry.” Louis playfully warns and Harry smirks, his dimples peaking out as he looks at the love drunk omega.

“Oh yeah? How’s that?” Harry asks, flirting back with the omega. Louis dips a piece of bread in his soup and takes a small bite. 

“Wining and dining me. Making me all soft and pliant with your pheromones. You better be careful or I may expect this royal treatment every night.” Louis says with a soft giggle at the end. Harry hasn’t stopped smirking at him and it is making Louis squirm. He glances down at Harry’s bare chest and then back up to the alphas rosy lips, then his pretty green eyes. 

“I’d give it to you every night baby.” Harry drawls lowly, leaning forward onto the table and that’s what does it. Louis’ tummy flutters and his little cock twitches at the tone and implied meanings of Harry’s words. He feels his bottom become wet and it makes him blush as Harry inhales deeply.

“You like doing that to me huh?” Louis whines softly, referring to the alpha making him wet. Each time Harry deeply inhales and it’s gotten to a point where Louis can’t help but notice. 

“Oh I fucking love it.” Harry smirks. “You let me know though if you ever want me to stop.” Harry pauses to add seriously. He doesn’t want to be manipulating Louis if he is misreading him. 

“No, you don’t ever have to stop.” Louis says in a soft bashful voice as he quickly takes another spoonful of soup after. 

“Good.” Harry smiles. “What are you gonna do tonight princess? Is a bath in your plans?” Harry asks as he eats some more of his soup as well. He drinks some more of his wine and is happy to see that Louis must like his because he has already taken a few sips. Louis shivers when Harry calls him princess. That one is new and he likes it a lot. He can feel his pheromones and scent intermingling and freely releasing from his scent glands. He hasn’t gotten better at controlling them yet and has kinda given up. He always gets such an amazing reaction from Harry he almost likes having the alpha be able to constantly smell him. They are probably sending the man massive amounts of desire. There is no keeping a secret. 

“Yeah that sounds really nice.” Louis sighs happily, inhaling deeply to catch Harry’s pheromones again. They give him a rush, it’s like a tiny high. If Harry was producing more it would eventually put him basically under a spell of attraction and possibly trigger his heat. It doesn’t work if an omega feels unsafe though. It’s like their bodies security system.

“When we are finished I will get everything set up for you.” Harry hums, he has a bit of a devilish plan especially since he knows now that Louis is comfortable and consenting. 

“Oh Alpha that’s alright, I can take care of it.” Louis says and Harry reaches across the table to gently trail his finger over the top of Louis’ left hand. He feels the omega shudder at his touch and watches the boy bite his lip. 

“I’ll do it. I want to take care of you Omega.” Harry says deliberately slow to attract him to his words. Louis blushes and nods as more slick spills out of him. He is pretty sure his panties are soiled.

“God you’re good.” Louis softly moans the first part and Harry is more than pleased at the state he has the boy in just by a few simple words, a tiny touch, and the smallest amount of his pheromones. He supposes he can’t forget the wine though, that is most likely playing a contributing role. 

“You’re making me like this.” Harry counters and Louis pretends to gasp. Harry chuckles softly at the boys dramatics. 

“Me? How so?” Louis asks in mock surprise. Harry smirks over at the boy. 

“Hmm, maybe it was the crawling into my bed and leaking slick onto my sheets that could have done it.” Harry smirks and Louis giggles knowing how guilty he is. 

“I don’t have any idea what you are talking about.” He pretends and smiles brightly over at Harry. The alpha chuckles and sees Louis finished his soup. 

“Mmhmm, sure you don’t. Want more?” Harry asks nodding towards the boys empty bowl. Louis purses his lips in consideration before nodding. 

“Just a little bit though, I’m almost full.” Louis says. “Am I allowed to have some cherry wine for my bath? I like this kind but the cherry is my favourite.” Louis explains, looking at the alpha with hope. He hasn’t gotten tipsy in a really long time and now that he is healthier he finally can. 

“I think that would be alright.” Harry smiles softly. He was gonna offer Louis some more for his bath anyways, it was all part of the plan. 

They finish up dinner and Louis’ insists on helping Harry with the dishes. Harry leaves Louis to dry them so he can prepare the omegas bath. He puts some wood in the bathroom stove to make sure the room stays warm. He runs the water and puts rose oil, dried rose petals, and dried lavender into the bath. He lights a few candles in the room and puts a cinnamon scented soap out. He was once told he smelled like cinnamon a long time ago. He can’t tell but if it’s true then maybe Louis will appreciate that small touch. He puts out a ylang ylang body oil and shreds some of the cinnamon soap into the water to create some bubbles. When it gets full enough he stops the water and pulls out a clean towel and a wash cloth. 

This is where the evil plan come in. He presses the wash cloth to his scent glands and releases a tiny bit of those pheromones again. He places it where he knows Louis will use it before walking out to collect the cherry wine. He fills the glass until its a little less than halfway full again and takes a few swigs from the bottle himself. It’s really good he is glad he has a lot of that made. He places the glass in the normal spot by the tub. He turns off all the lights but the twinkle lights that softly illuminate the room with a romantic glow. The candles at to the ambiance and the rose petals in the tub go great with the overall vibe. He wants Louis to enjoy himself. He goes out to the speaker and puts a Hozier album on. He walks into the bathroom to make sure Louis will be able to hear it. When he comes out Louis is ready to go in. The omega is holding his clean clothes to his chest and Harry reaches out to place a gentle hand on the boys side.

“I’m gonna go get the animals rounded up. I’ll be out there for a while so if you need me you’ll have to yell. Enjoy your bath love.” Harry hums softly, looking down at the smaller boy with soft eyes. He makes sure the omega knows he will be alone. Louis smiles up at him and hugs the alpha. 

“Thank you Hazza.” Louis says deeply inhaling the remaining pheromones from the alpha’s neck. Harry chuckles softly. 

“You’re welcome princess. Take as long as you want.” Harry hums and he gently nudges the boy into the bathroom so that he is able to get ready to slip outside to give the boy privacy. He is thinking that maybe if Louis would masturbate it would help him relax, and get healthier. He wants him to feel good. It also could possibly push his heat back in case his body was planning to spring that on them anytime soon. Harry noticed that Louis was really producing a lot of slick and he isn’t sure if it’s because he just got his reproductive abilities back or if it’s similar to presenting again where an omega may fall into heat within the next week or two. Only problem is that his rut is two weeks away and if they are both in rut and heat at the same time he knows they will mate. He just doesn’t want it to be that rushed. If they are going to mate he wants to at least try to make it as normal and like courting as he can even though you usually don’t sleep in the same bed with the person or try to get them to masturbate. Harry recognizes they have some outstanding circumstances though. 

The only problem to his plan is that omegas don’t usually ever get the urge to masturbate unless they are in heat. Harry is hoping the pheromones and wine and nice atmosphere may encourage Louis too. He isn’t about to tell Louis he needs to masturbate, that would be too much. He is hoping the boy just naturally does it. He’ll be able to smell it if he does so he gets to work putting the animals away. 

Louis is amazed at how nice the bathroom looks as he strips down and gets into the inviting bath. It smells amazing in the room. He thinks the soap is cinnamon so that would make sense why he likes it so much. He picks up the wash cloth and is about to dunk it under the water when he catches Harry’s pheromonal scent on it. It must have brushed against the alpha. He presses it to his nose and breathes in deeply, he exhales slowly as his body erupts in goose bumps and he softly whines hoping Harry doesn’t hear him but then he realizes the alpha said he was going outside. 

Louis takes another deep inhale and moans on the exhale. Slick begins to leak out of him and into the water. He whines as he smells it again. He can’t help it. He is alone with the scent that makes his body feel like he has just taken ecstasy. He holds the wash rag to his nose for a few minutes. His pupils are now blown huge as if he actually did take something and his hole is desperately trying to clench around nothing. He whines as he imagines Harry pressing up against him as he folds laundry. He imagines the Alpha mouthing at his neck and whispering sweet nothings to him as he slowly grinds his large alpha cock over his sensitive willing hole. 

He wants to be filled so badly in this state he partially wishes to get out and get on his hands and knees on the dining room table. Let Harry have him for dessert. He softly giggles at the thought and runs his hand over his sensitive nipples. He shivers and feels his hole spasm as his small cock becomes hard. Louis blushes as he continues to play with his nipples. He hasn’t touched himself like this in a long time. He inhales the alphas scent again and moans as he feels his hole spill more slick into the bath water. 

Harry gets done putting the animals away and when he makes it back to the porch he can smell him. He hears a soft moan through the wall and smiles softly, hoping this means Louis is completing Harry’s plan. He sits on the porch to continue to give the omega privacy in case walking inside right now would interrupt him. 

Louis presses the wash cloth over his nose and whines loudly as he decides to try and make himself feel better. He slowly reaches his hand between his legs, ignoring his cock. That’s not the area of his body that needs to be stimulated. He slowly rubs against his hole with his little fingers and moans as he does it. He puts the wash cloth up to his nose and suddenly he is lost in a Harry filled sex fantasy as he pushes a finger into himself. He begins to pant as he slowly fucks himself with one finger before needing more and sliding another in. He moans loudly as his back arches and his muscles clench tightly around his fingers. 

Harry is extremely pleased as he listens to the omega moan. He smiles and relaxes into the chair to continue to listen. His cock hardens up as Louis’ scent wafts out of the bathroom and then outside. He easily resists all of his instincts to go inside and strip down to get into the bath with him. He wants Louis writhing and moaning against him. He wants to immerse himself into the same water that Louis’ sweet slick is seeping into. He sighs softly as he reaches into his pants to adjust his cock, softly squeezing the base of it to relieve some pressure. 

Louis ends up with three fingers inside of him and he wishes they were Harry’s his aren’t long enough. He whines lowly at the need to be penetrated deeper but recognizes he has to work with what he’s got. He slowly fucks himself, his body shaking and shuddering as he softly pants. He becomes closer and closer to orgasm but it doesn’t take hold until he presses the washcloth to his nose and inhales once more. He whines high  
in his throat as his body spasms and his cock twitches and his tiny amount of come slowly leaks into the water. He feels his stomach spasming as he comes down from pure intense pleasure and he  
rests against the cool porcelain side of the large tub. 

Harry listens to the omega slowly build up to his orgasm and when it finally comes crashing down over him Harry is able to hear the boys whine shift. Harry can’t help but smile proudly, happy to know that his little omega feels good. He adjusts himself and waits a few minutes before entering the cabin. It smells thickly of Louis’ scent and it makes his cock remain hard as he sorts out some tea. 

Louis is half asleep in the tub when he hears Harry come back inside. He whimpers softly and decides the bath water is way to full of his slick to be able to get clean in that. So he drains the tub and turns on the warm shower water. He cleans himself well with the wash cloth that smells of Harry and he shivers as he knows it will make him smell like Harry. He finishes up and puts on the body oil and brushes his teeth. He combs his hair before getting dressed in a light pink cotton thong and a pair of fuzzy light blue pajama pants with little white bows all of them. He pulls on a white t shirt to go with and a pair of grey knitted socks. He exits the bathroom timidly and smiles at Harry who is leaning against the kitchen counter making tea. 

“Hi.” Louis says in a soft voice and Harry turns to smile back at Louis. 

“Hey there sugar, you look cute.” Harry hums. “How was your bath?” He asks innocently because he doesn’t want Louis to become embarrassed.

“Good. I’m sleepy now, we were up early.” Louis says and he walks over to rinse and wash his wine glass. 

“We were. We can head to bed in a few minutes. Want carrot cake with your tea?”  
Harry asks softly and Louis is about to say no until he glances at the yummy looking cake and his mouth waters. 

“Yes please.” Louis says softly and Harry chuckles. He cuts them both a piece of cake and pours the chamomile tea before setting everything down on the coffee table. He lets Tugboat out and turns off the main lights leaving only the soft twinkle lights on. He sits down next to Louis and hands the boy his tea and cake. 

“Thank you Alpha.” Louis says softly and Harry wants to hold the boy he sees his eyes becoming sleepier and his body relaxing more. They enjoy comfortable silence as they eat and when Harry is done he collects Louis’ half eaten cake and half finished tea. The poor lad was already snoozing against the cushions. Harry lets Tugboat in and locks the doors. He then easily picks Louis up, carrying him bridal style towards what is now their bedroom. Louis wakes up a little as Harry lays him down. 

“Shh love, just wanted to get you in bed, you can sleep now.” Harry hums and Louis makes grabby hands at him. Harry smiles at how cute the boy is before stripping down to just his sweatpants. He climbs into bed and pulls Louis’ body close to his causing the omega to sigh contently. 

“Mm, goodnight Alpha.” Louis says as he tucks his face into Harry’s neck. Harry softly kisses the boys forehead. 

“Goodnight Omega, sweet dreams love.” He hums and soon they are both peacefully drifting into sleep on that quiet November evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for so much support! i love writing this. let me know what you think in the comments! xx


	5. Chapter 5

Early morning never has looked so good to Harry until Louis came along. He loves waking up next to him. Every morning has developed into a routine. Harry wakes up first and listens to Louis’ soft breathing for as long as he can before Tugboat begins to pace because he wants to go outside. Harry loves those 30 minutes of pure comfort. 

This morning is different though. Louis wakes up first. Harry has his large hand spread over Louis’ steadily plumping tummy and leg flung over his waist holding the omega as close as he can. Louis guesses he woke up earlier than normal because it doesn’t even sound like Tugboat has gotten up to walk around yet. He remains still for as long as possible before his bladder is calling out to him. Louis slowly tries to slip out from under Harry’s grasp but as soon as he moves the larger man wakes. 

“Mmm, where you goin?” Harry asks sleepily and Louis smiles softly. Harry pulls him closer trying to keep him in bed for as long as he can.

“Just gotta pee Haz. It’s almost morning.” Louis whispers as he gently runs his finger up and down Harry’s hand. Harry groans softly but relents, he slowly disentangles himself before sitting up and stretching. He follows Louis out of the bedroom and turns on the outside light checking the yard before letting Tugboat out. 

“Snowed a bunch last night.” Harry hums but Louis has made haste to the bathroom. 

“Hold on I really gotta pee.” Louis softly giggles. He goes in and relieves himself, washing his hands before coming back out to join him at the window. 

Harry immediately pulls Louis’ body close to his and snakes his arms around his waist as they both watch Tugboat prance around in the fresh deep snow. The moon is reflecting off the snow and it looks serene. Louis relaxes into Harry as they patiently wait for Tugboat to come back onto the porch. The alpha slowly moves his hands over Louis’ hips and tops of his thighs before trailing them back up to wrap around his waist again. 

“You have a really nice body.” Harry whispers softly into his ear causing the smaller boy to shiver. He smiles at the compliment. 

“Thank you. I’ve gained another 10 pounds.” Louis says quietly as to not disturb the silent night. Harry grunts in appreciation as he squeezes his hips with his massive hands. Louis glances down and bites his lip as he admires how Harry’s hands so perfectly wrap around his body. 

“It looks so good on you.” Harry hums deeply and Louis blushes. He leans back to rest his head against the alphas chest and enjoy their moment. 

It’s been almost two weeks since he regained his reproductive abilities and keeping their hands off each other has been difficult to say the least. They always find an excuse to be close. Harry will stay in bed to cuddle for as long as he can, then Louis will say that he is cold a few times throughout the day and Harry will check the fires then cuddle up with him on the couch, then they will sometimes go to bed early just to get closer faster. Harry likes to touch and Louis likes to be touched. If given the opportunity Harry will spend hours running his hands up and down Louis’ sides, hips, and thighs. Louis never ever fights it. It feels so good to be in the alphas arms. It has begun to feel like home to Louis. He hopes it will never change. 

“You know my ruts going to start soon.” Harry’s smooth drawl erupts Louis’ thought process. He looks up at the taller man. “Within maybe a few hours. I can feel it.” Harry sighs softly and then leans down to lightly scent Louis. It seems as if the topic stresses the alpha out a bit. 

“Well that’s okay.” Louis says softly. Harry nods and clenches his jaw before relaxing and scenting Louis again. 

“I’m sorry in advance if I start acting up.” Harry’s words make Louis gently grip his bicep with his little hand. He turns slowly in Harry’s arms to face the alpha, he rests his hands on the broad chest in front of him. 

“There isn’t a single thing that you could do that would bother me.” Louis softly replies. “You are a good man with a gentle heart and top notch self control. I have no doubts in you.” Louis adds on. He reaches up to fiddle with one of Harry’s curls. Harry watches Louis’ slim fingers play and sighs softly, glancing down at his socked feet. 

“I just have a feeling I’m gonna be like a possessive piece of shit and I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable. I already don’t wanna let you out of my sight.” Harry sighs and leans back, he gently runs his thumb over Louis’ hip before walking over to collect wood for the stoves. Louis turns back to the window watching Tugboat dig out his toy buried under the snow. 

“I’m more concerned about making you uncomfortable. I’m worried I’m not gonna be able to control how my body chooses to react. I don’t feel close to my heat though so that’s good.” Louis softly sighs. They have both uncomfortably loomed over the possibility that Harry’s rut could trigger Louis’ heat. 

“Don’t worry too much. If that happens I will have enough control to stay away.” Harry says as he packs the stove and that makes Louis’ heart drop. He feels his chest tighten and he bites back a whimper. Hearing Harry say that almost felt like a rejection. He knows that’s not what it was but it is hard to convince his instincts of that. He wraps his arms around himself to softly squeeze and calm himself. 

Harry pauses as he puts a piece of wood on the hot coals of the kitchen stove to glance at Louis’ stiffened figure. He could smell his scent change and it makes his body ache. He must have said something wrong. He frowns and finishes loading the stove before shutting it and walking over to wrap the boy up tight in his arms again. Louis immediately relaxes but his scent remains troubled. 

“What’s wrong little dove?” Harry asks gently. He figured Louis would be pleased that he is confident in his ability to control himself even if their bodies are both begging to mate. Louis sighs softly and he gently squeezes Harry’s hand. 

“Wha- What if I don’t want you to stay away. I-I mean maybe not this time b-but what if I want you to um- be with me in the future m-maybe.” Louis nervously stutters through his words. He feels so scared that Harry will out right reject him. Like he has read their entire relationship wrong. His body begins to tremor with anxiety as his fears grow.

“Oh pup!” Harry exclaims as he squeezes him, smelling Louis’ scent get dark and sour with fear. He grips him tight and forces calming pheromones into the surrounding air to calm the poor boy down. 

“My sweet little Omega, of course I want to be with you. If you haven’t noticed, I really really like you.” Harry whispers as he gently rocks the boy in his arms. “I just don’t want it to be rushed in the midst of a time where we aren’t thinking clear. When it happens it will be when we can fully enjoy and remember it. Not when we are both in a frantic haze. Never doubt how much I want to be with you.” Harry ushers his words out clearly and soothingly to put the tense omega at rest and it works. 

Small tears of relief begin to slip from Louis’ blue eyes as his scent returns from anxiety laden panic. He lets out a sigh of relief and immediately relaxes into the alphas touch again. 

“You really think I would be all over you like this if I didn’t plan to ask you to be my mate some day?” Harry asks with a small smile on his lips because it sounds ridiculous to even have to ask. Louis can’t help but softly laugh because it is ridiculous. They have been inseparable since their first day together and it doesn’t go unnoticed by either of them. 

“I guess it was kind of silly to even think that.” Louis says with a soft smile as he turns in Harry’s arms. Harry pulls him close and rocks them slowly. 

“Just a bit love.” Harry hums and they both have to softly laugh. They relax into each other until a soft whine emerges from outside the back door. They both turn to look out the window at a snow covered Tugboat patiently waiting to be let inside. Louis giggles at the silly looking dog with snowballs all over him. 

Harry kisses the top of Louis’ head. “Go get yourself some tea and warm up by the stove while I deal with this goof ball.” Harry chuckles and gently guides the boy towards the stove by rubbing his hand over his lower back. Louis does as he is told and pours them both a cup. He feels the warmth of the stove curl around him as he picks a tea choosing peppermint because that’s usually how they start their day and he doesn’t foresee Harry going back to sleep. He never does after they are already up and about. 

Harry waits til Louis is by the stove before opening the door knowing that the cold that seeps in will be uncomfortable for the boy. He goes out onto the covered porch and shuts the door behind him. He has grown a high tolerance for the cold. He has to check how fast hot water will freeze when it gets into the dead of winter so he knows how to dress. It isn’t nearly that cold yet as he stands on the back porch in just a pair of sweatpants and socks. 

“Shake.” Harry softly commands and Tugboat stands to follow the command. He shakes a few times and a bit of snow comes off of him. Harry pulls the rest of the snow balls off of him and then opens the door so they can both warm up inside. Tugboat runs right over to make sure Louis isn’t making his breakfast yet before heading towards his bed by the living room stove to lay down in with a bit of disappointment that he can’t eat yet. Harry rolls his eyes at the dog. Louis giggles at them because sometimes they bicker. The other day Tugboat kept wanting outside and then back in right away and Harry was having a one sided argument with the dog. 

“He is such a drama queen.” Harry mumbles as he grabs more wood to make the living room stove heat up because Tugboat is trying to warm up by it but Harry will never admit to that. 

“I think you may be the drama queen.” Louis giggles and Harry gasps in mock disbelief that Louis would say such a thing. 

“Not me, I’m never dramatic ever.” Harry says innocently and he smiles as Louis giggles even more. He loves making the omega laugh. He bends down, fills up the stove and steadily blows on the coals to ignite the wood. It catches immediately and he shuts the hatch, walking into the bathroom to put the rest of the wood he has in his hand into that stove. 

“I’m gonna have to cut some wood today.” Harry mumbles as he exits the bathroom and rejoins the omega in the kitchen. Louis hands him a mug of tea and Harry smiles thankfully. “Thank you princess.” Harry hums and Louis blushes, goosebumps erupting on his arms and legs. Harry likes calling Louis princess because it gives him more of a reaction than calling him omega does at times. 

“You’re welcome Alpha.” Louis replies and Harry considers that fair as his body heats up hearing Louis call him that. It sounds so pretty from his lips it makes Harry proud to hear it. Happy he makes someone happy enough to be willingly referred to as alpha. Harry feels his body urge him to get closer and realizes his rut may be closer than expected. 

“Well, I will probably end up in rut soon so I need to give you something first.” Harry says and he walks over to the basement opening up the door and reaching onto the shelving the pull out a shoebox sized handmade wooden box. He carries it over to the kitchen island and places it in front of Louis bashfully. He grabs his tea and steps back a few feet to lean against the dining table. 

Louis places his tea on the island to inspect the artfully crafted box. He runs his fingers over the design on the lid that has been stained a dark purply red in contrast to the rest of the box which is stained a dark brown. 

“H-Harry did you make this?” Louis asks stopping to look at Harry with as much bewilderment as he feels because it is a gorgeous box. 

“Yeah.” Harry says and his cheeks are softly tinted a rosy red because Louis always manages to flatter him.

“Oh it’s beautiful.” Louis says breathlessly as he traces the carved in intricate details. He should have known considering the rest of the hand carved pieces in the cabin. 

“Thanks love. You should look inside though.” Harry hums before sipping his tea.

“There’s more? The box is beautiful enough, I couldn’t ask for anything more.” Louis says looking up at Harry with a furrowed brow feeling guilty he has nothing to give back to Harry. He wasn’t expecting to have a gift exchange until Christmas. 

“Believe me love, at some point you’re probably going to need what’s inside.” Harry says and his cheeks blush a darker red and Louis squints at him in confusion because he doesn’t understand why Harry is blushing. That is until he unclasps the small lock and lifts the lid. His cheeks immediately grow redder than Harry’s. 

Inside rests three handmade wooden dildos. Louis’ stomach flutters as he picks the smallest one up. It is no bigger than 6 inches and no thicker than a banana. He examines the expertly crafted sex toy. Each of them are sanded completely smooth as well as polished and sealed to keep them from retaining moisture. He blushes as he picks up the second one which is about 8 inches long and has a diameter of about 2 and a half inches and has a small half filled knot at the base. He runs his fingers over the smoothly carved veins and admires the skill it must take to create something so realistic and smooth out of wood. 

The last one in the box is about 10 inches long and looks to be almost 3 and a half inches in diameter. The head of it is large and the details are incredibly realistic. At the base is a fully expanded knot that is about 5 inches in girth. A flash of warmth courses through his body when he considers that this one could be modelled after the alphas cock and that makes a bit of slick build in his passageway. He places the final one back in the box and examines each one again. 

Harry bites his lip nervously as Louis takes his time inspecting each of the toys. He isn’t sure if this was too inappropriate but he knew Louis would be miserable during his heat without anything safe to penetrate himself with. 

“I’m sorry if this was too personal, I just didn’t want you to possibly go into heat soon without having anything to help you feel better.” Harry says honestly and his words break Louis’ spell of admiring the amazing work. 

“You made these?” Louis asks in complete disbelief. He knows by now that he shouldn’t doubt Harry’s capabilities but he still becomes utterly shocked over the things Harry can do. 

“Yeah.” Harry replies quietly as he shyly plays with his sweatpants strings. 

“W-When? I just got my cycle back a little over a week ago.” Louis asks completely shocked Harry would even have time to make something as perfect as these even within the amount of time they have known each other. 

“I started the box the day after you started your cycle.” Harry says bashfully and Louis’ eyes go wide. 

“Oh my god Harry! You made the box and all three of these in-“ Louis runs over to check Harry’s calendar where he marked the first day of his cycle. “12 days!?” Louis asks in complete astonishment. Harry blushes a dark red colour. 

“Yeah.” He replies simply still unsure of how to proceed because Louis has been so shocked over them that he hasn’t given a response on whether he is okay with them or likes them at all. “W-Will they work?” Harry asks shyly unable to handle the nervousness of awaiting Louis’ opinion. 

Louis’ stares at Harry before a wave of emotions comes crashing down over his body and his eyes well up in tears. He begins to cry immediately unable to stop the small sobs leaving his body. Harry’s mouth drops and he stares in shock, fearing that Louis is upset but it doesn’t smell like that so he is just confused. 

“H-Harry..” Louis sobs out as he looks at the beautiful gift and grasps the kitchen island so he doesn’t fall over. Harry jumps up immediately and hurries over to hold the bawling omega up. Louis immediately flings his arms around the alpha and cries into his chest. 

“So they’re okay? You like em?” Harry asks, still not sure how to proceed as Louis let’s out another sob into his chest. Tugboat and Luna both wake up and look over at them like they are a bunch of fools. 

“I love them!” Louis cries out as so much gratitude, love, and appreciation bubble up and pour out through his tears. No one has been so considerate and thoughtful since his parents have passed away and his heat is getting closer so the amount of emotion truly isn’t surprising to Louis. Harry however has never had a long term omega partner so this is some uncharted territory. 

As soon as Louis says he loves them Harry gently picks the weeping boy up and softly rubs his back whispering soft sweet nothings to calm him down but for a while all it does is make him cry more because Harry is so kind. After a good 5 minutes the sobbing and weeping reduces to sniveling and Harry is able to plant the emotional omega safely back on his feet. He grabs his handkerchief from his coat hanging up and gently wipes Louis’ wet face and nose. 

“You alright love? That was a lot.” Harry says seriously causing Louis to laugh through a few remaining tears. The boy turns back to the gift as he regains his composure. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. You just caught me a little off guard, this is an amazing gift and you are so talented. My god.” Louis says the last part softer as he runs his small fingers over the intricate details of the dildos. “Thank you so much Harry. I will never be able to repay you for this. This is the most beautiful gift I have ever recieved.” Louis says and grips Harry tight in another hug. 

“Being able to know that you will be able to use those when you need them is repayment. Plus I will get to sit out here and listen.” Harry smirks with a wink causing Louis to blush dark red.

“You sly dog.” Louis says with a giggle as he hugs Harry again. He relaxes into the alphas grip and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“You hungry for breakfast yet princess? That was a lot of crying I’m sure you worked up an appetite.” Harry says and Louis bites his lip smiling at the man. 

“Yeah I’m starved. I’m gonna put these away.” Louis says and grabs the box to bring it into his old bedroom assuming that is where he will be spending most of his heat. He starts to walk over towards it. 

“You’ll be using them in our bedroom. I want you to be comfortable in our bed. Put them in there Omega.” Harry softly commands, refusing to believe his rut beginning may have just caused him to command Louis. He has done it on other occasions while not in rut but he can feel the heat in his groin slowly building. He’ll probably start sweating in the next two hours. Louis nods and follows the command immediately. Harry’s cock chubs up watching Louis behaving so obediently. 

“Such a good little omega.” Harry comments and Louis whimpers softly as slick threatens to leak out at the praise. Harry doesn’t miss the soft noise, his cock growing half hard from being able to affect Louis’ so easily. Louis places the box carefully on top of the dresser Harry had brought into the room for him. 

Harry begins their breakfast as Louis picks out clothes for the day. He grabs a lacy white thong, a pair of black leggings, a grey t shirt, and a pair of dark red knitted knee socks. He likes whenever the alpha makes him put a sweater on because it’s always one of Harry’s. 

“Haz, do I have time to shower?” Louis asks as he emerges from the bedroom holding his clean clothes.

“Course sweetheart, go for it.” Harry hums as he mixes some pancake batter. He figures he may be giving Louis a hard time because of his rut so he thought he would make the omega his favourite breakfast. 

Louis scurries into the bathroom and shuts the door. He strips down and first brushes his teeth as the water heats up. He sighs softly as he gets into the hot water spray. He washes his body and takes his time wanting to feel nice and clean. 

Harry pours the batter into the pan and pulls out fresh fruit to cut while they cook. He makes a pretty large stack knowing that he is gonna have a large appetite over the next few days. During rut he usually ends up eating about 5 large meals a day and a few snacks. He has a feeling he will probably be requesting Louis’ help cooking a few times because that is the only thing he really struggles with while being alone for his rut. He has a hard time keeping himself fed. 

Louis gets done showering and gets out to dry off, rub oil all over his skin and get dressed. He combs his hair and stops to admire the way his clothing has begun to cling to his body like it used to. He feels much more confident now. When he exits the bathroom he has to stop a moment to calm himself. He is able to tell that Harry’s rut has officially started and the alpha smells incredible. Harry glances over and his body tightens up when he sees his omega only has a t shirt on. Harry immediately walks over to their dirty clothes bin and pulls out a dark green knitted sweater he wore a few times. 

“Here, put it on, I don’t want you to get sick. Your hair is still wet.” Harry says, holding out the sweater to Louis who takes it gratefully. Harry watches the boy place it on and it travels all the way down until it gets caught right before the distinct plump curve of Louis’ ass. He stares momentarily before realizing he is getting hard again and Louis can see him looking. He turns back to the pancakes focusing his attention to feeding his omega and thats enough to clear his sex driven instincts. Louis blinks after just watching Harry blatantly check out his bum. Maybe he should wear leggings more often. Louis decides he is probably going to see a little bit of a new side of Harry now that his rut has begun. That’s a genuine compatibility test if Louis has ever heard of one. 

Louis glances at the alphas back beginning to softly glisten with sweat and is genuinely surprised how quickly his rut is setting in. So far Louis is impressed at Harry’s ability to continue functioning although he knows this is no where near how strong an alphas rut can be. He has never been around an alpha in rut though so he has no idea first hand. He would be sent to his aunts house whenever his mom or dad had their mating cycles. He suddenly is concerned he may be a bit underprepared. 

“H-Harry? I’m sorry if I’m a little late asking this, but I’ve never been around an alpha in rut. Is there anything I need to know?” Louis asks softly as he sits down at the table to sip his tea. 

Harry starts to plate their pancakes and he considers Louis’ words before deciding to explain as much as he can to the omega because he may not know anything about an alpha’s rut. 

“Well, I’m sure you can already smell me.” Harry starts after clearing his throat, glancing over to see Louis nod. 

“Smells really good.” Louis says with a soft blush. Harry feels his cock twitch and chub up as the omega compliments his scent. He takes a slow deep breath as he brings the breakfast over to the table. 

“I’m gonna get overheated, probably will sit on the porch to cool off and milk my knot a few times so I don’t make the house too pheromonal. I’m gonna have to deal with my knot probably every 2 or 3 hours. I may get a little bossy, i’m sorry if I do. It comes from a good place it’s just harder to control my filter. I’m probably going to be constantly turned on for while, I’ll find something to do elsewhere if it will make you uncomfortable.” Harry says and Louis shakes his head no. 

“Please stay with me in here. I’ll just work on my knitting or reading and I can go to my old room or the basement if I start to leak.” Louis says as he bites his lip nervously, not wanting the alpha to have to accommodate him while he is in his rut. Little does innocent little Louis know that asking Harry to stay makes the alpha more turned on. To Harry right now it means that Louis likes his scent. 

Harry looks at Louis and his eyes dilate before he looks away. “I’ll go to the greenhouse if I think I should. I’ll be warm enough and comfortable on the couch. Anyways, I do eat a lot, almost double what I normally eat, I was hoping you’d be willing to help me get enough food until it’s over. That is one thing I have always struggled with.” Harry says and he gets them water before sitting down to his mountain of pancakes. Louis giggles softly as he counts 12 pancakes on Harry’s plate. 

“Of course I’ll help, don’t want you to be hungry. You just let me know, but I’ll try to keep a soup on the stove and sandwiches in the fridge all day so you’ll definitely have something at any point.” Louis says as he cuts into his little stack, excited to eat his favourite breakfast “Thank you for breakfast Alpha, it looks yummy.” Louis says softly as he takes a big bite of pancakes. 

Harry’s cock twitches and he has to adjust himself under the table when Louis calls him alpha. 

“You’re such a perfect little omega. So sweet and polite.” Harry mumbles softly, looking at Louis’ collar bones peaking out from under Harry’s sweater. He blinks and quickly looks down at his plate of food. “I don’t know if I mentioned it but my filter isn’t the best when I’m in rut. I save all my energy for stopping myself from acting on my instincts so some things may just kind of slip out. When I come out of it in a few days I will take full responsibility for anything that may come out of my mouth. I apologize in advance.” Harry says, noticing his inability to control his words very well. 

“It’s okay Harry, I understand you’re not gonna be your normal ever so polite self the next few days. Don’t be so hard on yourself, it’s not like it’s your fault.” Louis says softly and he gently taps Harry’s hand with the cool handle of his fork to get the mans full attention. “Eat for me Alpha, I’m sure you’re getting hungry.” Louis says softly, hoping that Harry will feel less nervous if they share a meal like any other time. 

Louis is placing every ounce of control into not releasing any pheromones in reaction to Harry’s. He knows he won’t be able to keep it up for long but to hold it in until he knows his Alpha has eaten means something to him. He doesn’t want Harry to have to go outside to take care of himself on an empty stomach. Harry blinks at Louis but doesn’t argue feeling his stomach start to growl. He starts off slow and only eats 4 thinking he will be full until the hunger really hits and then he starts to eat more. Louis can’t help but giggle every once in a while because he has never seen Harry eat this much. He finishes his second pancake and then places his third on Harry’s plate. Harry stops eating. 

“I don’t want your food Omega, it’s yours.” Harry says about to put it back onto Louis’ plate when Louis pulls over the bowl of fruit in front of himself. 

“I wanted to save room for fruit, is that o-okay? I will eat the pancake though if you want me to.” Louis says softly, willing to work with Harry and do whatever the alpha needs to keep him comfortable. Harry looks at the bowl of fruit and weighs his options. 

“If you eat at least 2 whole pieces of fruit and a handful of berries you don’t have to have the pancake.” Harry says, not going to be able to handle it right now if he thinks his omega is hungry. 

“Deal.” Louis chirps happily and starts to peel a grapefruit. 

“I can do that.” Harry offers, Louis looks up at him. 

“Would you like to?” Louis asks softly, wanting to accommodate Harry. Harry nods slowly and momentarily pushes the rest of his pancakes to the side. He gently takes the grapefruit from Louis to begin to peel it for his omega. 

He pulls a segment of fruit off and without thinking about it holds it out for Louis to take a bite. The omega leans forward and takes a bite of it. Harry looks up to watch the boy bite down on the juicy fruit and he softly moves his thumb down to brush against Louis’ plump bottom lip causing them to both release a good bit of pheromones and Harry can immediately smell the slick that leaked from his boy. It smells 10 times sweeter and he is actually shocked it is kind of relaxing him. His cock is definitely rock hard pressed against his sweatpants but he never expected the smell of Louis’ wetness to ground him. This entire time he was worried it would make it harder for him to be around the boy while in rut. 

“I’m sorry.” Louis softly whispers realizing he responded to Harry. He frowns as he feels wetness seeping into his panties and feels a little ashamed at his lack of control. 

“Your smell is actually grounding me. No need to apologize.” Harry hums and continues to sort out Louis’ grapefruit for him. He passes it back over and they continue to eat the breakfast. 

Soon Harry has made it to his last bite of pancakes and Louis only has three blueberries left. Louis looks over as a few beads of sweat form at Harry’s hairline. Louis pops the last of his blueberries in his mouth and begins to gather their empty dishes. 

Harry rises to help bring dishes over to the sink and he leans back against the counter and watches Louis start to rinse them off. 

“I should go get the animals out soon.” Harry says softly, taking another sip of tea. “Want help with the dishes first?” Harry asks, admiring Louis’ figure as he reaches up to put away a clean cup. The large sweater pulls up to display a stretch of Louis’ lower torso and Harry aches to reach out and feel the warm soft skin that calls to him. He shivers as he avoids the urge and averts his eyes. 

“I’m alright Alpha, thank you.” Louis hums and he glances over at Harry who looks to warm. “You ever tried a cool bath to ease your symptoms?” Louis asks softly and Harry glances over at him. 

“Usually if it gets bad enough I just go outside and strip down.” Harry responds, Louis winces at the idea of being naked in the crippling cold. 

“I don’t want you to get sick Alpha.” Louis frowns as he starts to wash out the mixing bowl. Harry actually laughs out loud at Louis’ concern. 

“You’re sweet baby, but cold doesn’t really make me sick. I do have to watch out for frost bite when it gets really low but that’s about it.” Harry says confidently but Louis still wishes the alpha was more cautious, he cares a lot about him. 

“Will you try a cool bath later if I get one set up for you?” Louis asks, turning around to face the alpha as he dries off a mug. 

Harry squints at him a bit because he wants to get snappy and prove that he is a strong alpha that doesn’t get sick but realizes that would be ridiculous and unnecessary because Louis already knows he is a strong alpha. 

“Yeah I’ll get a cool bath later love, thank you for offering.” Harry answers slowly. Louis smiles at him. 

“Thank you Alpha.” Louis says softly and Harry closes his eyes breathing in deeply as his heart flutters at Louis’ soft words. Harry moves forward and slowly wraps his strong arms around Louis’ small waist. 

“You’re welcome Omega.” Harry replies and he places a soft kiss on Louis’ temple and gently squeezes the boy. Louis relaxes against him happy to know they can still be cuddly with each other even though he can tell the alpha is struggling with his rut. 

Harry remains there for a few minutes as Louis continues to wash dishes. Being close to the omega is calming him down. It’s lessening the other negative effects, his head doesn’t hurt and he feels his temperature lowering. His cock is rock hard and throbbing but he is purposely holding his hips away from Louis so he doesn’t press against him. 

Louis on the other hand is struggling a bit more. The alphas pheromones are making him feel a little fuzzy and he is getting turned on. He whimpers as slick begins to form a few minutes after consistently inhaling the older mans scent. 

“Alpha, I-I’m gonna start leaking.” He softly warns the man which just makes Harry softly groan. He leans down to press his nose into Louis’ scent glands and he feels his cock twitch as he smells Louis’ arousal intermingle with his normal scent. It smells similar to his slick but less concentrated and Harry wants to smell it all the time. 

“Don’t fight it baby, I love when you get all wet for me.” Harry purrs deeply into Louis’ ear causing the omega moan out loud, gripping the edge of the sink. He feels himself become soaked in slick as his body begins to tremble with arousal. 

He presses his back against Harry’s overheated chest and then turns his head to bury his nose in his scent glands. Louis inhales deeply with a high pitched needy whine. He feels his body heat up with need and momentarily wishes for Harry to lose all self control and take him right there. 

Harry watches Louis fall apart beneath him and can’t help but smile proudly. He loves making the boy so needy. Some day he will satisfy every single one of Louis’ erotic sexy little needs. 

“What’s a matter baby? My rut making you all fuzzy?” Harry smirks, trailing his hands down Louis’ sides to grip the boys round hips. 

“Yeah Alpha, I’m s-sorry.” Louis whimpers, trying to press himself against Harry’s groin but the alpha has him firmly planted away from him and it’s probably for the best. 

“I think you’re struggling with self control more than I am.” Harry chuckles as the boy tries to free himself from Harry’s grasp to press against the larger mans groin. Louis nods in agreement with Harry. 

“I’m so sorry you smell so good.” Louis whimpers and Harry chuckles lowly. He turns Louis around and picks the small boy setting him on the counter in one swift motion. Louis stares at him with wide dilated eyes. 

“Take some deep breaths sweetheart.” Harry hums softly trying to bring Louis out of the frenzied state the omega was slipping into. If Harry wasn’t constantly monitoring the boys scent he would have thought he was trying to begin his heat. 

Louis’ cheeks are flushed bright red and his body is trembling as he begins to breathe deeply as told. He stares at Harry’s calm composed demeanour but glances down to notice the alphas large erection straining against his sweat pants. He turns his eyes back to Harry’s face as the alpha slowly calms the omega. 

“Harry, how the hell are you so calm?” Louis asks breathlessly, deserving to know why it seems like he is making a giant fool of himself because he isn’t even the one in a mating cycle and he can barely control himself. 

“Because I am really good at controlling my instincts. Every single fibre of my being is burning with the need to give you what we both want but I can ignore that.” Harry says slowly as he fills up a glass of water and takes a few good sips before refilling it and handing it to Louis. 

“I’m sorry I don’t have the same control.” Louis frowns and that makes Harry still with a flash of bright red rage at the idea of Louis’ being subjected to what he was in order to learn how to have that much control. Harry snaps out of it and focuses on communication. 

“It’s not natural to have as much of it as I do. I love that you can barely control yourself because it’s normal and healthy. It’s the amount of control you should have around an alpha you’re interested in when they are in rut. Don’t apologize for something that should be cherished.” Harry responds honestly and he leans down to gently kiss the omegas cheek to help the boy snap out of the soft glum that overtook him. 

Louis listens to Harry’s words carefully and they present the big question that Louis has always thought of. What all happened to Harry that caused him to be so different from everyone else? Louis has never met an alpha like Harry. He decides that when the man’s rut is over he is going to finally ask. He deserves to know a little bit more in order to explain certain things. 

“You’re sure it’s normal cause sometimes I feel like a fool.” Louis replies to Harry, wanting to make sure that Harry truly doesn’t look down on him for being so easily reactive. 

“Don’t feel like a fool. Sometimes I purposefully try to get a reaction from you. You know I love the way you smell when you get all excited and needy.” Harry smirks and Louis blushes a bit. Harry just chuckles. “You okay?” Harry asks gently as he tucks some of Louis’ hair back behind his ear. Louis nods slowly. 

“Are you?” Louis asks glancing down at Harry’s still rock hard erection noticeably protruding from where Harry has it tucked to the left in his sweatpants. Harry glances down and sighs softly. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to take care of that soon. It’s probably gonna be like that most of the time in the next few days. Try not to get too distracted.” Harry playfully winks and Louis rolls his eyes. 

“You’re so immature. Help me down please.” Louis whines reaching out to Harry. The alpha smirks at him. 

“You love it.” Harry teases as he puts Louis safely back on his feet. There is a wet mark left on the counter from Louis’ slick leaking onto it. He itches to run his finger through it and taste it. He considers it as he stares. Louis glances over and realizes he left a mess on the counter. He then sees Harry looking at it intensely. 

“What’s a matter?” Louis asks softly grabbing the dirty dish towel to wipe up the mess. He knows Harry well enough to know the alpha wouldn’t be mad at him for that so he isn’t sure why the man is staring at it like that. 

“I really want to taste you.” Harry’s voice is deep and lustful and it makes Louis shiver. The omega blushes and looks down at his hands.

“I won’t tell you no, but I don’t think tasting it off the counter would be as much of an experience.” Louis whispers softly, glancing up to see the Alpha’s eyes dark and dilated looking at him. He looks back down at the towel in his hand. 

“You’re right.” Harry says as he pulls himself together. “Sorry.” The alpha says and glances away from the boy. He clears his throat and gently squeezes his omegas arm. “I’m gonna go take care of the animals and probably hang out in the greenhouse for an hour or so. I’ll be back soon love.” Harry hums and Louis nods. 

“Okay, I’ll have something for you to eat when you get back in.” Louis smiles, and that makes Harry’s heart warm. 

“Thank you babe.” Harry smiles and pulls on his boots and a sweatshirt. He glances back at Louis to look at the slightly overwhelmed boy and feels nothing but love for him. “You make this place feel more like home.” Harry says quietly and Louis looks over at the alpha and a bright smile erupts on his face. Louis’ heart feels full at Harry’s words. 

“This is our home.” Louis replies and it makes Harry smile as well before he whistles for Tugboat and they head out to get some of the outdoor chores done. 

Louis cleans himself up and then cleans up the house. He tidies up the kitchen and feeds Luna and places Tugboats food on the porch softly whistling so the dog knows it’s out. He turns on his favourite Lana Del Ray album to start cooking for his alpha. He puts a hearty stew they had canned a few weeks back on the stove to leave on all day so Harry can dip into it and eat whenever. He puts on his apron and begins a simple bread recipe so he can have bread with his stew and he can make the alpha sandwiches on fresh bread too.

Harry runs through his routine quickly. He had moved the chickens and rabbits into the barn last week to avoid any predator attacks and keep them warmer so that makes it easier to feed all the animals at once. He takes his horse to check the fence, Tugboat runs along in the snow happily. He is a malamute with a thick coat so sometimes he is more comfortable outside. When finished he opens the barn to give the livestock the option to stretch their legs but they can no longer graze because of the snow. He always ups their food supply this time of year which is okay cause he has enough hay stored to last them 5 years well fed. When he is done he gives Tugs the option to go back inside but the dog is playing with the horses already so he leaves him go. 

Harry walks to the greenhouse and sighs as he strips off his sweatshirt relaxing on the couch. He lets Louis come out here with him whenever he works so the couch smells like his boy. It’s comfortable for Harry to feel close to him. 

He shuts his eyes and relaxes for few minutes until he has finally had enough of the dull ache in his knot. He pulls his cock out and rolls his eyes because of course he is still rock hard. He takes a deep breath and his mind immediately goes to Louis as he slowly strokes his cock. He pictures the way Louis looked earlier in the kitchen. His body squirmed under Harry’s grasp and he was softly moaning. The sound is stored in Harry’s head and he replays it as he approaches his orgasm. 

Then his mind travels to Louis crawling into bed the other night. Harry was already laying down and Louis had just come into the room. The moonlight had gleamed on his skin and made his eyes sparkle as he kneeled onto the bed and literally crawled up next to Harry. It felt so domestic and so similar to actually being a bonded pair that Harry literally became erect on the spot. He had to slip out of the room after Louis had gone to sleep to take care of himself because it just was too much. Harry can’t wait to finally mate and bond them together. 

The idea of that pushes Harry over the edge and he comes with a groan, he grasps his knot when it pops and relaxes to allow his body to gain some relief. 

About an hour and a half later Harry comes back to the cabin with a basket full of fruits and veggies from the garden. He had also collected a bouquet of all the different flowers and herbs to create a very natural lush bouquet for Louis. When he comes in he can smell fresh bread in the air. He finds Louis playing with Luna on the living room carpet. The sun is just rising and it shines through the front windows illuminating the small cabin and making Louis’ blue eyes shine. Harry loves looking at him. 

“Pretty flowers.” Louis comments as he stands to look at what goodies Harry had brought in today. 

“They’re for you.” Harry replies as he gathers the bouquet to show Louis. The omegas lower lip wobbles and he feels himself becoming a bit emotional again so he takes the flowers and leans forward to softly peck Harry’s cheek. 

“Thank you Alpha, they’re beautiful.” Louis squeaks out as his eyes well up and he goes to grab a vase from the linen closet. Harry bites his lip to stop the smile that is trying to form because he knows Louis doesn’t want to be this emotional and it’s probably because his heat is going to start soon but Harry can’t help but think it’s pretty damn adorable. 

“You’re welcome lovely.” Harry hums as he watches the omega sniffle and quickly wipe his eyes as he fills the vase with a little water then begin arranging them. Harry turns back to his basket and starts to unload the fresh peppers, tomatoes, spinach and so much more. “Lots of good stuff this time.” Harry hums and his stomach growls. He sees a pot on the stove and is thankful Louis whipped something up. 

“Go eat Alpha, I can hear you stomach growling.” Louis says softly, placing a gentle hand on the alpha’s forearm to stop him. “I got this.” Louis hums. Harry nods and strips off his sweatshirt because he feels way too warm. He pulls off his boots and socks and heads over to look into the pot. “It’s the carrot and deer stew we made last week. I have bread in the oven but that’s not quite done, I’m sorry love.” Louis says as he inspects the bountiful harvest on the dining room table. 

“That’s okay.” Harry hums and he ladles soup into a large bowl and starts to eat immediately. “Mm, thank you so much.” Harry hums as he inhales his food. Louis softly giggles. 

“You’re welcome. Lot’s of peppers this time. Do you like them raw?” Louis asks as he admires a very large red bell pepper. 

“Yeah, you know I’m not picky.” Harry hums. Louis carries the pepper over to the sink and washes it off before pulling out a knife to cut it up into pieces and scoop the insides and the seeds out. He puts the prepared snack on a plate next to the alphas large bowl of stew and takes a piece for himself. They crunch like rabbits as they enjoy the fresh pepper. 

Louis works on putting the rest of the food away and softly sings along to Brooklyn Baby. Harry has heard Louis sing a few times and it always makes his heart swell up with love. Everything Louis does makes Harry adore him even more. Louis turns to put the spinach in the fridge and accidentally bangs his elbow on the edge of the island. He sucks in a deep breath as the pain of hitting your funny bone seeps in and Harry is on him in a second. 

“You okay? What happened?” Harry asks as he yanks Louis’ sweater up to inspect where he saw the boy hit. Louis reaches over and softly rubs the tender skin. 

“Yeah just smacked my funny bone.” Louis says and then he realizes that Harry is actually really freaked out. The alpha’s eyes look a bit weird as he inspects Louis’ elbow. Louis hears the man breathing faster than normal and his scent has slightly shifted. 

“Alpha, hey, I’m okay.” Louis says trying to get his attention. Harry still looks a little frantic so he reaches up to gently touch the mans overheated cheek. He makes Harry make eye contact with him. “I’m okay, I promise Alpha.” Louis says and that seems to calm Harry down a bit. The man leans forward and presses his nose to Louis’ scent glands to check for any sense of discomfort. 

He finally relents when he realizes Louis is okay, he just hit his funny bone. He takes a deep breath of relief and softly kisses Louis’ elbow before pulling the omegas sweater sleeve back down and returning to his stew as if nothing happened. Louis is a bit surprised at how quick Harry was on him to make sure he was okay and then how fast Harry returned to normal. He decides that it must be a part of this whole rut experience and has to stare at the massive amount of spinach in his hand for a second because he couldn’t remember what he was doing with it before that ordeal. He quickly remembers and puts it in the fridge rolling his eyes with a small smile. 

Once the kitchen is all tidied up he places the vase on the dining room table and admires the flowers for a few moments as Harry dishes himself more soup. Louis tidies up their bedroom and collects their dirty laundry. There is an overwhelming mixture of Louis’ slick and Harry’s sweat coming from within the basket and Louis decides it’s time for it to go. He carries the basket out and puts it by the basement door. He pauses to check his bread. Harry turns to watch the omega bend over to check it and smirks when he sees Louis’ thong slightly peaking out as the sweater moves slightly up to display it. Harry likes the white because it contrasts well against Louis’ tan skin. 

“You checkin me out?” Louis asks with a smile when he stands back up and notices the alpha still staring at his ass. He places the finished bread on a towel next to the stove and shuts the oven. 

“Absolutely I am.” Harry smiles proudly and it makes Louis giggle.

“I’m all ass.” Louis says with a smile and Harry almost chokes on his soup as laughs. 

“You definitely have a very voluptuous bum, and it calls to me.” Harry jokes and Louis laughs out loud. “Your thighs though, they are just immaculate. You’re body is so fucking nice. I just want to touch and squeeze every part of you. Your tummy is what I love the most.” Harry hums as he scoops some more soup into his mouth. This surprises Louis. He turns to the alpha leaning against the counter across from him. 

“Really?” Louis asks and Harry nods without hesitation. “Why?” Louis asks curiously and Harry stops chewing momentarily and glances up at Louis. He swallows his food. 

“Probably because I have a raging hard on for the idea of seeing you full of my pup some day. A little chub means you are fertile and healthy and that makes me happy.” Harry hums and takes another bite of his soup. Louis blushes softly and is so relieved to hear Harry wants children. 

“So you do want pups?” Louis asks to confirm, his hand going to his tummy on instinct at even the slightest idea that he could get pregnant some day. 

“Very much so. Let me carry that basket down for ya.” Harry says and he places soup down onto the counter and grabs the basket and they both descend into the basement. Harry takes clothes off the line while Louis puts a load in the washer.

“Gonna need some more laundry soap soon.” Louis comments as he scoops some into the washer. “Teach me how to make it?” Louis asks as he shuts the lid and hits start before turning around to lean against the washer and bend his knee to rest with his foot against it. “Pretty please?” He asks when he notices Harry looking at him. 

Harry watched Louis turn around and there is just something about how graceful the boys movements are that makes Harry’s mouth water a bit. He is so loose limbed and supple that it makes Harry want to see how flexible he can be. He becomes lost in the thought as he admires Louis’ legs. He considers the possibility of convincing the omega into yoga and his cock throbs as he imagines the boy in a pair of leggings and a tight t shirt stretching next to the couch. Harry would sit in his chair and just watch. He bets Louis is really flexible. For some reason he just feels right about that. He continues to stare until suddenly he gets smacked back into reality with a “Harry!” 

Louis’ brows are tensed and he is looking at Harry with concern. “What the hell was that? You blanked on me for a good minute. Are you okay?” Louis asks with worry laced into his tone. He approaches the alpha and reaches up to gently run his nimble fingers over Harry’s cheek. Harry shivers because the boys fingers feel cool on his overheated skin. 

“Yeah.” Harry clears his throat. “I’m sorry I was daydreaming.” He says leisurely leaning into Louis’ cool palm against his cheek. 

“Oh yeah? About what?” Louis inquires, genuinely curious about what the alpha daydreams about. Harry chuckles softly. 

“Watching you do yoga.” Harry answers honestly and it makes Louis brightly giggle. 

“Really? Why that of all things?” Louis asks lightheartedly. 

“Because I’m guessing you are incredibly flexible. Am I correct?” Harry asks and he tenderly squeezes Louis’ hip. Louis looks up at him devilishly. 

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see!” He teases in a sing song tone. He grabs the laundry basket of full clothes and turns to head up the stairs allowing the alpha to continue to stare with a look of absolute frustrated lust. 

“You teasing little shit. You better get up those steps.” Harry hollers playfully with a bright smile and it makes Louis giggle madly and almost run up the stairs before the alpha can catch up to him. When Harry gets up the steps Louis is still quietly laughing and it is music to his ears. 

“Fuck I love you.” The words slip out so naturally before Harry can stop them and he immediately slams his mouth shut and his eyes go wide. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Harry says quickly to Louis who is staring at him with wide eyes and cheeks as bright red as the pepper they ate earlier. They stare at each other for what feels like forever before Louis puts the pair of socks he was folding down and walks over towards the alpha. Harry feels breathless as worry flushes over him that he just made a big mistake. 

As soon as Louis heard him say it he felt his entire body become as fuzzy as his mind was earlier in the day. He barely hears Harry apologize as his heart races so fast he can hear it pounding in his ears. His body feels hot and he literally feels like he can’t move as they stare at each other. He fumbles and puts down the socks as he regains the ability to move. He decides now is the best time to just follow his instincts because his brain isn’t producing a cohesive thought process to respond with. His feet feel as if they are moving on their own as they guide his body towards the alpha. He still can’t breathe and isn’t even sure what is going to happen next when he is planted in front of the man. 

Harry stares at the omega in front of him. He momentarily wonders if he is about to get slapped because he wouldn’t blame him but Louis doesn’t smell upset. He smells just as good as always if not better. He can almost feel how fast the boys heart is beating though. He wants to reach out and help slow it down but he is unsure if that would be welcomed considering the fact he just told the boy he loved him. 

It suddenly clicks in Louis’ head. The thought is clear and bright as it tells him what to do next. It feels vibrant and layered with magnificent swirls of the most beautiful colours and exquisite feelings he has ever experienced. 

“I love you too.” Louis almost whispers in response. The words feel somewhat foreign but also the most familiar on his tongue. He has never thought words could be as powerful as the ones he just uttered but it feels as if his entire soul was just offered to the man before him. 

Harry’s body immediately ignites with pleasure when he registers Louis’ response. Within a few milliseconds he raises his large hand to ever so lightly stroke his knuckles against where he will place his bond mark on Louis’ neck and it makes the omega shiver. Harry wraps his strong arm around the boys waist before gently grasping his soft jawline and tilting his head up to allow his lips to gently brush against Louis’.

As soon as their lips meet Louis whines from overwhelming passion. It feels like the last two pieces of a 5,000 piece puzzle have finally been brought together and fit perfectly, tying the entire body of work together. 

Their soft kiss becomes deeper as Harry gradually backs the boy up until he is able to lean against the counter. Even then he feels how pliant Louis is and picks him up by the top of his thighs and puts him on top of the counter. Louis moans into Harry’s mouth as he spreads his legs and pulls the Alpha between them. 

Harry tastes like eating a warm cinnamon roll with milk while listening to heavy rain patter on the roof. It’s so cozy and comfortable and undeniably delicious. Louis gladly indulges in experiencing how wonderful his soon to be mate tastes. He moans loudly as the alpha grasps his thighs in his large hands and squeezes. 

At last Harry gets to do what he has wanted to for weeks. He feels like he is relishing in a euphoric high as he gets to finally taste the omegas lips. He groans softly as he gently licks into the boys open and willing mouth. Harry has never tasted an omega so sugary sweet. His mind races as he individually appreciates every single thing he can compare what Louis tastes like too. At one second he thinks the boy tastes like chocolate covered strawberries and the next he gets hints of juicy peaches, then the next he gets subtle tones of caramel. It’s mind blowing and Harry has never ever smelled or tasted anything like his omega. 

Harry grasps the boys thighs and can’t help but squeeze to fully appreciate how thick and soft they are in his grasp. Louis’ pleasured moan is like music to his ears. Harry breaks their kiss slowly to begin to leave a trail of kisses down the omegas neck, stopping directly under his scent glands. Louis’ bares his neck to the alpha immediately and squirms against the mans hands holding him down by his thighs. Harry inhales deeply and his hips stutter as his body begs him to grind his massive erecting against the boy but he remains in control even as he begins to place open mouthed kisses on that specific spot. 

Louis is a complete mess, slick is coating his bum and traveling around to his legs as he squirms on top of the counter. He is panting heavily as Harry mouthes at his neck. 

Harry pulls back only long enough to usher out words that send Louis to the brink of insanity. “This where I’m going to bond you.” The alphas voice is incredibly deep and filled with lust. A stream of slick gushes from the omegas desperate hole. Louis moans loudly as Harry slowly licks over that same spot and brushes his teeth against it. Louis pants as his body feels close to orgasm from just that stimulation alone. He squirms and tries to press his hips up to grind into the Alpha but Harry isn’t letting him from the large  
hands pressing his thighs into the counter top. 

Harry can’t help but feel incredibly pleased with himself as he smells massive amounts of slick spill out his boy. It just spurs him on as Louis keeps sounding more desperate. He feels the boy trying to escape his hold to gain friction between them but he isn’t going to let this go too far. He can feel Louis’ heart rate speeding up faster and sweat breaks out on the omegas skin as Harry starts to gingerly suck on the pale skin he is going to leave a bond mark at. Louis moans loudly and scrambles to grasp at the alphas strong shoulders. 

“A-Alpha- I’m-“ Louis cries out as his body teeters on the edge of orgasm just from the stimulation on his neck. This makes Harry groan softly and he can’t help it but to softly bite down on where he will when they mate. This is what sends Louis into oblivion. 

Louis almost screams as his orgasm crashes over his body like a tidal wave. Harry immediately grabs the boy around the torso to keep him from falling backwards onto the countertop as his body becomes a shaking mess. The omega whines loudly as incredible amounts of slick an a small bit of come soil the inside of his already soaked panties. His body twitches and he squirms restlessly through the most incredible orgasm he has ever experienced before it passed and he is finally able to take a much needed deep breath in. He slumps against Harry’s strong chest and the alpha holds him gently. 

Harry smiles proudly as he lets Louis rest against him. He is utterly shocked how easily he was able to push Louis to orgasm. He never expected that. His balls, knot, and cock all desperately ache with the need to come but pleasuring Louis and taking care of him after is way more gratifying than his own orgasm. He waits for as long as Louis needs until the omega softly whines and blinks his eyes open. He sits up in Harry’s arm and sleepily looks up at the alpha. 

“I have never felt like that before.” The boy slightly slurs through his words and his eyes look a bit blurry and his cheeks are a beautiful rosy tint. Harry chuckles softly and kisses Louis forehead. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then you can take a nap. How’s that sound sweetheart?” Harry asks gently and Louis looks drunk as he nods. Harry carries him to the bathroom. 

“Would you like to shower?” Harry asks, knowing the boy will be sticky if he doesn’t. Louis nods weakly. 

“P-Please don’t leave.” He begs softly and grips the alphas bicep. Harry looks down at Louis’ pleading eyes and immediately caves in. 

“Okay, I promise I won’t. I’ll stay right here. Can you stand?” Harry asks gently and slowly helps the omega onto his feet. Louis nods slowly and immediately begins to strip down. Harry averts his eyes. It feels like if he would look at Louis’ naked body he would be peeking at a gift he isn’t supposed to see yet. He works on starting the water for the boy. He makes sure it’s comfortable before standing up straight and shutting his eyes so he doesn’t accidentally see the boy. Louis weakly giggles when he sees the alphas eyes closed. 

“You know you can look at me Harry.” Louis softly teases the alpha and takes Harry’s outstretched hand so the man can help him safely get in the shower because his body is still trembling. 

“No can do princess, I’d like to keep things to the imagination until it’s the right time. It’s exciting.” Harry smirks and he can hear Louis softly laugh at him.

“Whatever you say Alpha.” Louis giggles and he starts to wash his body. Harry picks up the boys clothes for him and pauses as he picks up Louis’ soaked thong. He looks at it for a few seconds before slipping it into his pocket without a second thought. He waits patiently for the omega and prepares a towel for when he is done. 

Soon Louis is wrapped up in a towel and Harry is guiding him to their bedroom. Harry sits the boy on the bed and gets a soft old grey t shirt out of his own drawer. He wants Louis to be comfortable and smell like him. He walks over to Louis’ dresser and grabs a pair of dark blue cotton panties and a pair of light pink knee high knitted socks. He puts everything on the bed next to Louis and works on folding down their blankets and sheets as the omega gets dressed. As soon as he turns around he sees cute little Louis drowning in his t shirt. 

“You’re so fucking adorable.” Harry smiles and he picks the boy up to gently put him into their bed. He notices a soft hickey developing on the boys neck and it draws his attention to his achey twitching cock. 

As soon as Louis’ head hits the pillow he is out. Harry only remains in the room for about 5 minutes just to make sure the boy is comfortable and asleep. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a clean dish towel before sitting on the couch with a soft groan as he relaxes into the cushions. 

He doesn’t waste any time before pulling his bright red engorged cock out. He also pulls out the pair of panties he only somewhat feels ashamed of swiping. He presses them up against his nose and breaths in deeply feeling his cock throb at the mixture of Louis’ slick and come. He wraps his large hand around himself and only has to fuck into it for a minute before he aims his cock at the towel in his lap and inhales Louis’ scent once more before his knot pops. It’s much larger this time. It has about a seven inch girth compared to his usual five. He has to squeeze it with both hands and lets Louis’ panties rest on top of the spot he is emptying his knot into on the towel. He watches what turns out to be a massive amount of come spurt out of him every few seconds for the next hour. By the time he is done the towel and Louis’ panties are completely soaked in his seed. 

His stomach growls loudly so he doesn’t take much time before putting his cock away and walking into the basement to put the towel and panties into the laundry sink where he rinses them out to the best of his ability before tossing them into an empty basket where he is sure other towels while pile up until his rut is over. 

He jogs back upstairs and sneaks into the bedroom to grab a clean pair of underwear and some fabric shorts because he is way to warm in sweatpants. He is about to shower but remembers he needs to cut wood. He softly cusses and gets his sweatshirt and boots on. He leaves Tugboat inside to guard Louis and he quickly jogs through the snow to the woodshed. He is happy he put up an overhang to keep his chopping stump out of the snow. He goes through the chore as quickly as possible because he is becoming very hungry. He just knows he isn’t going to want to do this later. He gets enough wood cut for the rest of the week and carries a massive load in his arms into the house to stack on their wood cradle. 

He steps back and is pleased with his work. He is sweaty and can tell he is smelly and his stomach is growling so he showers quickly and dresses. He comes out and gets another large bowl of soup and cuts himself 4 pieces of fresh bread. He sits down and eats gratefully. He wishes Louis was awake so he could thank him but tucks it into his memory to do it when the omega wakes up. 

He reviews the events of the last two hours as he eats and feels his entire body feel a bit lighter. Touching, kissing, and making Louis come definitely helped alleviate some of his rut symptoms, and he feels even better now that he has expressed to Louis that he loves him. He didn’t think today was going to be the day he did that but is incredibly pleased with how it went. 

He glances out the window and watches the horses playing in the snow. More begins to fall from the sky as he watches and eats and he wonders how deep it will get. The idea of being snowed in with Louis is ever so inviting. When he is done he feeds the animals their lunch a bit early before washing the dishes and going to the bedroom to gladly crawl into bed with the omega for a nice long winters nap. 

Two hours later he wakes up coated in sweat and immediately stills when he realizes he was grinding his cock into Louis’ bum. He rolls his eyes and detaches himself from the boy unwillingly. Louis wakes up as Harry stands and softly whines. 

“Hey love, I’m gonna be right out on the porch I gotta milk my knot. Feel free to make some lunch, I will cook when I come in though if you don’t want to.” Harry says quietly from the doorway as Louis looks at him with sleepy eyes. 

“Okay Alpha, love you.” Louis mumbles out and rolls over to shove his face into Harry’s pillows. Harry smiles when he hears Louis say love you. 

“I love you too Omega.” He responds and walks out onto the porch in just his shorts and pulls his sweatshirt on when he gets out there. He pulls his hood up and pulls out his cock making quick work of getting himself to come and trying to milk it as quickly as he can. 

Inside Louis gets up about twenty minutes later. He keeps Harry’s t shirt on as he walks into the kitchen to put together sandwiches. He can smell Harry’s come in the house and wonders if the alpha took care of his knot inside after laying Louis down for their nap. He yawns softly as he puts together 6 sandwiches, 5 for Harry and one for himself. He figures if Harry doesn’t eat all of them now he can put them into the fridge for later. He glances at the clock and is surprised it’s not even past 12:30 pm. He guesses that’s what happens when you wake up at 5 am like a crazy person. 

He finishes the sandwiches and noticed the alpha cut more wood as well. He momentarily wonders if it’s actually the following day and everything happened yesterday but dismisses that when he opens the fridge to count the pet food jars and because he knows Harry would never miss their feedings. He is thankful because it honestly wouldn’t surprise him if he slept that long especially after the mind melting orgasm Harry gave him. 

His tummy flutters as he remembers everything that happened earlier that day. His hand travels up to the spot on his neck Harry wants to bond them at. When he touches it, it feels sensitive so we walks into the bathroom and blushes when he sees a large dark hickey covering an area the size of a clementine on his neck. He glances at it in the mirror a few times and decides he really likes having a visual claim on his body. He doesn’t think he is going to be okay walking around unmarked again. 

He goes back to the kitchen and finishes preparing the sandwiches right when Harry reenters the cabin. 

“Perfect timing.” Louis smiles as the alpha kicks off his boots and takes off his sweatshirt. Louis bites his bottom lip as the mans bare chest becomes exposed. Harry walks over and smiles brightly at the sandwiches. 

“Mm, thanks lovely.” Harry hums and he turns his back to Louis to grab a sandwich and Louis pales when he sees bright red scratch marks on Harry’s back. 

“Oh my god Harry, I’m so sorry.” Louis says as he looks at the scratches with wide eyes. 

“For what?” Harry asks through a mouth full of sandwich looking at Louis with confusion. 

“Y-Your back. You don’t feel that? Go look in the mirror.” Louis sighs, gently pushing the alpha towards the bathroom who is still holding his sandwich completely confused cause his back feels fine. He turns to look in the mirror and he smiles brightly. 

“Wicked, that’s awesome.” Harry smirks as he looks at all the marks Louis left on his broad back. “Mm, I like that baby, you can do that any time.” Harry winks and kisses the wide eyed omegas cheek before taking another bite of his sandwich before walking to the kitchen to sort out a glass of water. 

“I-It doesn’t hurt?” Louis asks quizzically and Harry chuckles shaking his head no. 

“I would have had zero idea.” Harry softly laughs. “Now stop worrying and come eat your sandwich.” Harry softly orders, not using any of his alpha tone because it’s not necessary. Louis comes right over and sits next to Harry as they eat their sandwiches. 

“Does it feel like your heat is coming?” Harry asks curiously, he figured what they did earlier would probably trigger it if it was planning on coming any time soon. 

“I’m a little emotional. I’d say it’ll probably be here in a week.” Louis nods confidently. “May I ask something of you that may be a bit difficult?” Louis asks slowly, wanting to make it clear that he knows this is a big thing to ask. 

“Of course.” Harry says putting his sandwich down and wiping his hands to focus his attention on Louis. 

“No matter how much I beg please don’t mate me if I’m not coherent enough to enjoy and remember it. I know you said you didn’t want to until we were both ready but I don’t know if what happened earlier changed anything.” Louis stumbles a bit over his words and blushes softly. He knows that asking an alpha to refrain from mating an omega who is in heat and begging for it is a bit insane. Usually you would lock yourself away to keep any alphas away but obviously their situation is a bit different. 

Harry takes Louis’ hand. “Honey I would never ever do anything that you don’t consent to. You told me while you were coherent that you don’t consent and that’s what matters. I will respect that.” Harry says slowly so he knows Louis’ understands that he does not take this lightly. Louis lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you.” Louis says softly and he leans over to hug Harry who hugs him back. 

“Don’t thank me for basic human decency.” Harry hums softly, and picks up Louis’ hand to gently kiss the boys knuckles. He’d like to kick the ass of whoever the fuck made Louis think he had to ask for basic respect. 

His instincts to protect his omega flare up a bit so he decides to take it out on his next sandwich which works pretty well even though Louis is looking at him like he is a bit crazy for basically attacking a sandwich and making it disappear in four bites. Louis just thinks the man is really hungry.

“I’m so happy you’re the one who found me Harry. Looking back, I think I would have rather died then go with any other Alpha.” Louis says softly. 

“I’m flattered but don’t talk about dying it makes me want to throw up.” Harry says honestly. Louis nods slowly. 

“A few weeks ago I thought about what would happen if you didn’t want me to stay here and I almost puked so I get that.” Louis says as he peels the crust off of his sandwich and pushes them to the side to feed to Tugboat and Luna later since Harry won’t let him feed them from the table. 

“Well it’s a good thing no one is dying or leaving any time soon. Want some lemonade?” Harry asks to change the subject because it seems like Louis has some anxieties they will have to work through in the near future but as for right now, he doesn’t think that’s an extra thing to add onto his list of concerns. 

“Yes please!” Louis chirps happily and Harry smiles.

A few hours later Harry is beginning to feel more side effects of his rut. He has light cramping in his legs, his temperature is through the roof, his head has started to pound and he can’t sit still. He has been pacing back and forth in the cabin for about 20 minutes and Louis has begun to notice. He doesn’t want to freak the boy out so he thinks of what he can do to make himself calm the fuck down. He just got done milking his knot thirty minutes ago so that’s not needed yet. Then he wants to punch himself because he feels like a dumbass. He completely forgot about the weed. 

He jogs down the steps into the basement and goes to the far back corner to open his fire proof water tight vault. It’s a small room with 20 inch thick concrete walls and a massive solid steel door. There is an emergency mechanism on the inside that would dismantle the door and make it fall outwards into the basement because when he installed it his greatest fear was getting locked into it. It sounds ridiculous but stupid shit happens and Harry likes to be prepared. He unlocks it and pulls open the heavy door.

Inside contains a large arsenal of weaponry and ammo. He has emergency medical supplies, and go bags packed for both him and Louis. He has his money in both gold and cash on a far wall. He has a pharmacy of heavy drugs inside of another locked safe for emergencies. He also stores all of his marijuana in here. He knew he could make good money off of it if he had to some day. 

“Harry?” Louis asks as he walks down the steps. He looks around the basement. “Where are you?” Louis asks as he starts to walk back through the rows of food storage. 

“In the vault!” Harry yells out and he pulls out one of the giant glass jars filled with his weed and puts it on the work table he has in the middle of the room.. He grabs a smaller jar from just outside the vault and reenters, grabbing a pair of gloves. 

“You have a vault?” Louis asks and he follows Harry’s voice. Harry opens the jars and pulls on his gloves to take out a few nugs from the jar trying to avoid putting any bacteria inside. He gets a good amount in the smaller jar just when Louis turns the corner. 

“What the fuck is this?” Louis asks completely shocked and Harry realizes as he looks around that he probably looks like a criminal considering all the weed, the neatly organized guns, and not too mention all the money. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. You weren’t part of the military that was a cover story, you’re some sort of mob boss or something and you’re in hiding. Oh my god. It all makes sense.” Louis says staring at the vault. “Are you on the FBI’s most wanted?” He doesn’t give Harry time to answer as he begins to pace back and forth wringing his hands out slowly. 

“Oh my god I’m in love with a drug lord. I guess I’m a part of this now. Oh god, I will never say anything to anyone I swear. Fuck 12!” Louis almost shouts with wide eyes.

Harry’s mouth drops as he watches Louis completely lose his mind and he was able to contain his laughter until Louis shouted Fuck 12. Then the Alpha couldn’t take it and doubled over laughing hysterically. He laughs so hard he can’t even feel his rut symptoms. Tears flow down his face as he continues to laugh. 

“It’s not funny Harry you’re a fugitive!” Louis shouts and Harry is still laughing so hard he can’t breathe. He has to sit down on the floor and force himself to inhale because he can’t stop. 

“L-Louis, where the hell did y-you hear F-Fuck 12?” Harry continues to laugh as he tries his best to calm down. He needs answers about this first before he explains himself because it’s just too damn funny. 

“I was apart of a citizens against police brutality group before all this for your information. I stand by it.” Louis huffs and plops down in front of Harry with a soft pout. Harry pulls himself together before he starts laughing again. 

“That’s good baby, I agree, fight the power.” Harry chuckles and looks at Louis with complete adoration. “God dammit I fucking love you.” He smiles and wipes his remaining laughter tears taking a deep breath and standing slowly. 

“I love you too, but what do I do if you ever get caught? Do you need me to get rid of all this?” Louis asks, genuinely concerned and wanting to make sure he can protect his alpha if he has to. Harry starts to laugh again and he walks over to slide his hands under Louis’ arm pits and pick the boy up giving him a big hug and kissing his cheek. 

“I’m not a criminal love. I can prove it, c’mere.” Harry says and he leads Louis over to one of the many locked safes. He doesn’t mind Louis knowing the combination for this one. He types it in and opens the drawer to reveal all of his medals of honour. “I can also pull out my documents if this isn’t enough proof.” Harry hums. Louis looks over all the medals and feels a bit silly now. He notices some pretty prestigious awards in there. 

“Why don’t you have these on display?” Louis asks softly because it’s very impressive. He looks over when he hears Harry softly sigh. 

“I don’t think they’re anything to be proud of.” Harry says and he shuts the drawer, clearly wanting to move on from the discussion. Louis just nods slowly and looks around the vault.

“So what’s with all the guns?” Louis asks looking at the massive armoury. He appreciates that they remained locked in the vault and the only ones upstairs are for basic home defence. 

“Private collection from a time where I was a different guy. Too valuable to get rid of. Figured I would hold out for a day I either really needed the money or really needed the weapons.” Harry explains. Louis nods slowly. He already knows about the marijuana but he didn’t realize how much the man had stored of it. He then looks over at the wall of money. He knows he shouldn’t be but it’s all kinda making him a little turned on. 

“Drugs, money, weapons huh? That’s what gets you going?” Harry asks with a smirk when he can smell Louis’ arousal. Louis blushes darkly. He glances around and decides that maybe he would like to let Harry do some naughty things to him down here. He clears his throat.

“It’s just, you know. A little bit hot. I didn’t know I was involved with such a bad boy.” Louis says sarcastically and giggles, Harry smirks at him. 

“Well I’m definitely not a drug lord though, sorry to disappoint” Harry says with a smile and Louis rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t make fun of me, what else should I have guessed. It all makes sense.” Louis shrugs and Harry chuckles again picking up his small jar of weed and putting the large one back. He puts his hand on Louis’ lower back and guides him out of the vault. Harry locks it behind them. 

“Mmhmm, sure it does. Whatever you wanna think babe.” Harry smirks as Louis sticks his tongue out at him. They climb up the stairs into the kitchen and Louis watches Harry put the small jar on the table. Louis walks over and sits down across from it not bothering to hid his interest. Harry walks towards the book shelf and comes back with a wood box. He opens it and inside a few different bowls, reams of rolling papers, and a grinder specifically for his weed as well as a few miscellaneous tools. He sits down across from Louis and glances up at the boy. 

“Would you like to learn about this too love?” Harry asks softly, watching Louis’ eyes examine all the things in front of Harry. Louis bites his lip and nods slowly.

Harry briefly explains the process of getting the cannabis into the form it’s currently in. He pulls out a bud and places it on the rolling tray to show Louis the smaller details of it to help him understand how it actually makes you high. Louis listens carefully. 

“C-Can you smoke too much?” Louis asks softly with a nervous expression. 

“Worst that’s going to happen is you get the spins and maybe throw up if you smoke too much. However, if you are ever back into the big open world out there and get your hands on some weed always remember that there is a small possibility it could be laced with something that could be harmful. Marijuana in and of itself is not dangerous though.” Harry explains wanting to make sure Louis understands that not every single person who gives you weed can be trusted. Louis nods slowly. 

“What does it feel like?” Louis asks softly as Harry begins to grind a bud down in order to roll a joint. Harry thinks of the proper words to describe the feeling. 

“Different for everyone, but for me it kinda reminds me of how it felt to lay down on the sand and let the ocean water move in and out on your body. You know what I’m talking about?” Harry asks with a chuckle and Louis thinks about it for a second before nodding. 

“Would you like to try some and find out?” Harry asks softly, looking at the boy who is watching his movements closely. 

“Is that okay?” Louis asks softly looking up at Harry with big eyes. Harry smiles softly. 

“Yeah sweetheart it’s perfectly fine.” Harry says and he starts packing the bowl. “Just wrap one of those fur blankets around you and put a hat and gloves on. We won’t be out there for more than a minute or two.” Harry hums, knowing neither of them will have to smoke a lot to feel the effects. Louis does as he’s told and Harry just puts on his slippers and a t shirt. 

They go onto the back porch and Harry takes the first hit. He shows Louis how it works and takes another hit before offering it to the boy while it’s still lit. He holds the choke and Louis takes a small inhale and immediately starts coughing. Harry gently rubs his back until he recovers. Harry smoke a bit more of it and gives Louis another small hit and then they are back inside. 

“Go get comfy on the couch love dove.” Harry hums and Louis goes over to do as he’s told. Harry gets them some water and goes into the living room turning on some Pearl Jam and relaxing into the sofa right next to Louis. Harry opens his arm up and the omega curls right into him. They both relax for a good while watching Tugboat play with his toys. Harry feels much better. He is hard constantly still but at least he isn’t overheating anymore. 

“I can’t tell if it’s doing anything.” Louis says softly and Harry plays with his hair. 

“I’m sure it is, when I tried it for the first time it took me until the high was peaking to realize it.” Harry says, he continues to run his fingers through Louis’ hair and a few minutes later he hears the boy begin to softly giggle. Harry smirks softly. 

“Okay yeah, I feel it now I think.” Louis giggles and Harry pulls him up closer to place a kiss on his forehead. 

“You like it?” Harry asks and Louis nods. 

“It feels like a warm bath.” He says and Harry smiles knowing exactly what the boy  
is talking about. 

“I will do some research and see if it could help relieve your heat symptoms. How does that sound?” Harry asks and Louis nods his head happily. 

Luna jumps up on the couch and crawls over to lay in between Louis’ and Harry. Tugboat walks over as well and lays down with a soft sigh. Harry feels a tad bit emotional because it feels like family. He supposes it is. 

“I love you.” Harry whispers and kisses the omegas temple. Louis shuts his eyes and smiles lazily up at the alpha. 

“I love you too.” He responds and they both retire into peaceful relaxation on that snowy afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a really long one, lol i hope everyone enjoys. i wanted the story to progress but also add in some light casual bits. i really enjoy writing it. let me know what you think in the comments. all of your comments make me so happy, i am constantly refreshing my page to see if i have any comments to read. thanks guys x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a heads up there is some self harm and mentions of suicide in this chapter. It’s not very graphic but it is there so I wanted to make sure to put a trigger warning up here in the notes. I hope you enjoy!

Harry wakes up two days later with an aching erection. He internally groans because he was hoping his rut would be over by now. Obviously it’s not. He sits up slowly releasing a bunch of pheromones into the room to try not to disturb the omega. Louis still wakes up and squints at Harry. 

“Don’t go.” Louis softly whines wanting to immediately cuddle the alpha. Harry leans over and kisses Louis’ forehead. 

“Go back to sleep love, I gotta go take care of myself okay?” Harry asks softly, gently playing with Louis’ soft hair. The smaller boy yawns and nods. 

“Love you Alpha.” Louis mumbles sleepily and pulls Harry’s pillow closer so he can stick his face into it. 

“Love you too baby.” Harry softly whispers back and he tucks the boy in before turning to head out of the room. He checks the time and rolls his eyes. It’s only 4:30 am. Him and Louis have been crawling into bed as early as 8 pm just because they get to cuddle unashamedly in bed. 

There is a strong pattering of rain on the metal roof and he hears his wind chimes clanking around like crazy. He looks out the window and sees strong wind in the trees and freezing rain. One of the first harsh winter storms. He is glad he already has all the animals comfortable in the large barn. He yawns and Tugboat gets up and walks over to the door to be let out. 

“Make it quick bud.” Harry hums because the weather looks harsh and he doesn’t want his puppy to get all wet and cold. He reaches out to pet the dogs head. Tugboat gladly trots out as Harry opens the door and a gust of wind blows straight into the cabin. Harry hates that. It was okay when it was just him here but now he has an omega to care for and he doesn’t like the idea of it being cold. He adjusts his cock to a more comfortable position before turning to start stoking all the fires in the house because it is way too chilly out today to not be on top of it.

Gathering an armful of wood he walks around to each stove and makes sure all of them are going nice and warm for Louis. Even if it means he is going to be a sweaty mess. Yesterday he stripped down to a pair of boxer briefs to try and cool himself off. His rut has been a pain in the ass for him, he is pretty sure it has to do with having Louis there and not knotting him. His body can’t be tricked easily.

When finished packing the stoves he lets Tugboat back into the house who immediately trots over to his bed in front of the living room stove and plops down to let the heat dry his fur. Harry locks the door and heads to the bathroom, peeling off his sweat soaked shirt and boxer briefs. He plugs the drain of the tub and turns the water to cool, sitting down in the tub while it fills. Harry was being too prideful the other day. Louis’ idea of a cool bath has been a saviour. He relaxes as his body temperature lowers and he begins to rub his cock to get off for what feels like the 100th time in the past three days. 

Louis laid in bed listening to Harry put the dog out and stoke the fires. Now he is just listening to the heavy rain patter on the roof. He feels a little warm himself and throws his leg up over the covers tucking the blankets between his thighs. He continues to breathe in Harry’s scent from the pillows until a new smell drifts into the room. Louis breathes deeply and identifies it as Harry’s arousal. He shuts his eyes and let’s the alphas scent swirl through his brain delightfully. 

As it gets stronger Louis feels his stomach tighten with butterflies and a fresh amount of slick seeps out of him. Yesterday he woke up to Harry grinding against him in his sleep. Louis stayed as still and quiet as possible to not wake the man. It was the most erotic thing to ever happen to him and remembering it sends a jerk of arousal through his body. He takes a deep breathe and shifts a little to will himself back to sleep but as soon as he moved just slightly the blankets between his thighs give his cock just enough pressure to feel good. He bites his lip and slowly begins to rut up into the blankets just as the smell of Harry’s come wafts into the bedroom. Louis whines quietly into the alphas pillow and continues the slow movements of his hips to pleasure himself. 

Harry fucks up into his fist and catches faint smells of Louis’ slick but he figures it’s just the boy sleeping and reacting to the smell of his arousal. He continues to rub his cock as he thinks about Louis’ response to him the other day during their first kiss. Harry begins to breath heavily as he nears his orgasm. The memory of Louis desperately pressing against his hands to try and make contact between their bodies is what sends him over the edge. He hisses as come shoots out of him in long strings. He has no idea how he is able to produce so much of it. He clasps his hand around his knot to seek relief from his rut symptoms. He holds onto it tightly with one hand as he unplugs the drain of the bath tub. He starts up the shower and begins to do his best washing his body one handed. 

Louis on the other hand is having an incredibly slow build up to his orgasm. His body is extremely warm and he feels like he is going to die if he doesn’t get to orgasm soon. Wetness has soaked the entire back of his dark red bikini cotton panties and he can feel it beginning to slowly drip down what is exposed of his right bum cheek. He continues to hump the blankets between his thighs as his mind drifts into a fantasy daydream. 

He imagines slow sensual sex in the bathtub. He pictures Harry laying down with Louis’ body on his chest. Then his brain cuts to Harry holding him up and slowly fucking up into him. Louis whines softly as he envisions the entire scenario. A hot flash takes over his body and he curls his toes as a cramp forms in his lower abdomen. He feels his hole become more relaxed and open. He can’t wait until Harry finally touches him there. He has been doing his best to hint at it but Harry is firm on waiting to do anything until after their heat and rut is finished. He imagines Harry coming up to him while he is trying to fold laundry and the alpha teasing him. Harry does that sometimes and Louis so badly wants to beg for the man to slide his large hand down the back of his pants and use one of his large fingers to fill Louis’ vacancy. 

His body feels too warm and his mind begins to race as he starts to hump the bunch of blankets desperately. He whines softly and clutches Harry’s pillow as heavy pants fall from his rosy red lips. Slick has begun to puddle on the mattress below him. His hole clenches as even more seeps out and he feels dizzy. 

Harry finishes his shower and releases his hand from his knot after about 20 minutes he dries off and rubs sweet orange body oil all over himself. He realizes he forgot clothes and wraps the towel around his waist. He opens the bathroom door quietly to not wake Louis and as soon as he does it his entire body feels like it’s been zapped. 

Louis has begun his heat. The shift in his scent hangs heavily in the air. He inhales deeply to fully appreciate the new smell of his omegas heat. He feels like fireworks are going off in his head and he has to actively hold himself back from running back into the bedroom and mating the boy. His cock is already hard again and Harry didn’t even think that was a possible. He is broken from his thoughts when he hears a desperate whine from their bedroom. He tip toes slowly and quietly over to look into the open door. His mouth immediately waters at the sight. 

Louis’ left leg is pulled up and over a small pile of blankets. His right leg is stretched out straight, and his bum is perked out. The boy is only in a pair of panties and Harry is able to tell they are completely saturated in slick. There is multiple trails of slick running down the right side of his ass and creating a puddle on the bed sheets. He admires Louis’ naturally tan skin glistening from sweat. The boy is desperately grinding against the blankets to most likely relieve the craving that will begin to overtake him until he can gain some relief. Louis lets out a needy whine and Harry has to drag himself away before he does something he will regret. He is thankful there is clean laundry on the line downstairs so he can get dressed and force himself to go outside and take care of his chores and more importantly calm the fuck down. 

He yanks himself away reluctantly, remaining quiet so he doesn’t disturb Louis and then going downstairs to pull on a pair of boxer briefs, thick jeans, a t shirt and a sweatshirt. He climbs the stairs as quietly as possible and he still hears Louis struggling to orgasm. He wants to go in and help the boy so badly. He guesses Louis hasn’t realized he has gone into heat yet considering the fact that most omegas can only come from penetration during heat.

Harry puts a knitted hat on and slides his boots on and even his coat considering how much it’s raining. He exits the cabin quietly and pulls up his hood, taking a deep breath of fresh albeit freezing air. He begins down the walking path he shovelled yesterday. That was the outdoor activity required to refrain from constantly bothering poor Louis all day. He slows down his pace when he slides on an ice patch and has to chuckle because he almost fell. 

He gets to the massive barn and opens the door to find all of his cattle on the far end of the barn relaxing in some hay and bedding he put down to help keep them warm. He checks the thermometer in the barn and is pleased to know that although it feels only about 10 degrees outside it’s a nice dry 43 in here. He insulated his barn to make sure none of his animals would get too cold. He checks his horses who are all still sleeping. 

He begins to unintentionally wake everyone up as he opens the door to their food storage and momentarily stares at the enormous stock pile he has for them. His chest flares with pride because he knows he is doing a good job taking care of them. He grabs what he needs to walk around and feed everyone. 

“Big storm out there guys. No pasture today.” He says softly to his horses as he goes to each large stall and feeds them. He shovels out each stall to give them fresh hay to bed into because he has a feeling it is going to be a very cold day. He carries blankets in he keeps for them for days like this and gives them each a ball to play with since they can’t go outside. He purposely made his barn very large so all of his animals had enough room to remain comfortable during the winter in case they are unable to go to pasture like today. He rubs his oldest horse softly above her nose. She was his first horse and he affectionately named her Puddles because she loves to roll in water and mud pits in the pasture whenever spring comes around. She is a trustworthy old girl and he has a special place in his heart for her. 

He then heads over to feed the cows who are all gathered at the thick fence separating them from the horse stalls, rabbit cages and chicken coops. He has a few turkeys who mainly roam around but they do have a bedding coop. Every year he does take a fresh turkey for Christmas Dinner. He mainly did it because he knew it would make his mom happy. Now he has someone to celebrate with and he is very excited. 

He grabs the food for the loud impatient cows who are mooing incessantly. A bull attempts to charge him from across the fence and Harry growls loudly at him quickly grabbing his banging stick and bangs it on the fence in front of the pissed off bull. 

“No need to be so touchy.” He mocks it as it backs up. He dumps their food in multiple piles to thin out the herd so he can check on his pregnant cow. She looks close, maybe a little more than a week. He will move her into an empty horse stall in a couple days so she can have a safe place to have her baby and Harry will be able to help easier if she is isolated. He double checks to make sure he is accurate on when to expect her to go into labor and makes mental notes of how she looks so he is able to look it up in his books when he goes inside. He’ll also give himself a bit of a refresher on how to help birth a calf. It’s been a year since the last birth and he doesn’t want to put her or the calf in danger by being unprepared. 

He feeds his chickens and collects eggs swatting at a rooster who was being a jerk to a hen. “I’ll feed you to my dog you dick.” He murmurs and is happy not all of his roosters are like that. He feeds his rabbits and notices one of them has a small cut on their ear. He checks the coop for sharp edges the rabbit could of hurt itself on. He doesn’t find any because he is pretty good about making it safe. He figures the rabbit did it to himself by accident because their nails are naturally super sharp. 

He goes into a side room where he keeps some medical equipment for both him and the animals and finds some antibiotic cream. He puts a glove on and puts the cream on his gloved finger. He picks up the rabbit who immediately begins to scratch his arm to hell. It doesn’t really hurt so he ignores him and puts the cream all over the scratch. He watches the rabbit thrash at his arm with his paws and try to fight to get away and Harry can’t help but chuckle. 

“Feisty little fellow.” He smirks and puts him back into the coop. He takes his glove off and grabs an alcohol spray and sprays it all over the scratch marks on his hand and forearm to avoid infection. He does feel the alcohol burn though and winces softly clenching his jaw before it passes. He exits the medical room and feeds his turkeys before filling everyones water. He sighs contently at the finished job and checks the clock in the barn out right laughing because it’s not even 6 am. He used to struggle to wake up before 9 am. 

He shuts the barn up tight and curses softly as freezing cold rain hits him right in the face. He goes the the greenhouse to check all of his equipment. Six winters ago his heaters for the solar panels that melt the snow off broke and he lost a lot of his crop. Thats when he started to hoard seeds and food. He is pleased to find everything in working order and then takes off his coat and sweatshirt to start to upkeep his crops. 

Inside the cabin about 5 minutes after Harry went outside Louis couldn’t understand why he was so close to orgasm but it wasn’t happening. Then he gets another hot flash and his abdomen clenches tightly in cramps. 

“Oh my god!” He whispers realizing he is beginning his heat. He gets up on shaky legs and shuts the bedroom door before grabbing the box Harry made for him. He pulls off his panties keeping Harry’s t shirt on. He grabs the smallest toy and lays back on the bed, spreading his legs obscenely. He presses the toy against his entrance and it slips in easily. He moans as the toy fills him and begins to fuck himself with it. His muscles immediately loosen and his body cools down as he pleasures himself with the toy. Within not even two minutes he gasps as he unexpectedly comes all over himself and Harry’s shirt. 

“Ohh fuck.” He whines loudly and feels himself arch up in the bed as the orgasm continues to course up and down his body. His muscles all take turns spasming until finally he collapses onto the bed a shaking mess with slick and cum all over him. He shivers as he feels exhausted from all that work and then a really really long orgasm. He takes deep breathes and slowly sits up beginning to clean up the mess he made. He takes Harry’s shirt off that is covered in come and dabs up as much slick as he can. He tosses it into the clothes basket. He then makes their bed, putting the box onto the nightstand on his side of the bed knowing he will need it close. He grabs the toy thats covered in his slick and opens the door to look around the cabin. 

“Harry? You in here?” He asks and when he hears no response he dashes out of the bedroom and places the toy in the empty sink to clean after his shower. Then he runs to the bathroom and shuts the door before Harry walks in and sees him naked. He starts the shower and pulls out his favourite citrus soap seeing the matching body oil is already out. He washes himself well but when he rubs the wash cloth over his chest he hisses in pain. He forgot. He looks down and notices his nipples are really puffy and the small amount of breast tissue he had is now puffy as well. He blushes because as a male omega who has never been pregnant he forgets his body is capable of forming breasts. He tries to ignore it as he cleans the rest of his body. 

Harry comes into the cabin carrying multiple baskets of fresh fruit and veggies as well as bunch of herbs and flowers. He shuts his eyes as he lets Louis’ scent take it’s effect on him. It smells so good that he just needs to let it make him hard and enjoy it before moving on with his day. He hears the shower running and sets the baskets down on the kitchen island. He turns to start a pot of tea. When he goes to fill the tea pot he sees the smallest toy he made for Louis resting neatly in the sink. He smiles widely, so happy it worked for his omega. He picks the toy up and bites his lip because Louis’ slick is all over it. 

He brings it up to his face and inhales. His mind melts for a second before he hears the shower cut off. He then washes it well for Louis and places it on the metal dish rack to dry. He fills up a kettle and puts it on the stove then turns to start unpacking the produce right as the bathroom door opens and Louis comes out with a large towel wrapped around his upper chest and it hangs down to his lower thigh. 

“I’m sorry I forgot my clothes.” Louis blushes when he looks up and meets Harry’s eyes. Harry looks back down at the baskets not wanting to make Louis uncomfortable. 

“That’s alright, it happens.” Harry hums and he hears the bedroom door click shut behind the boy. Harry puts everything away and packs a basket to be taken down to the root cellar later. He then gets out Tugboat and Luna’s food and both of them come running over at the sound of the jars on the counter. Harry feeds them an all natural diet packed with lots of proteins, veggies and nutrients. He has two freezers devoted to holding their jars of food that he brings upstairs and thaws in the fridge at the beginning of every week. He likes to make sure they are well fed. He empties the jars into their bowls before feeding them and taking the jars to the sink to rinse out. 

He then begins to consider breakfast. He walks over to his notebook to check the notes he wrote on what to make sure Louis is eating to keep him healthy through his heat. Every book he had mentioned that omegas need less protein and a lot of fruits and vegetables. There also was a few notes he took about different herbs and spices to add to help lessen the negative heat symptoms. He decides to make ginger tea to help with cramping, inflammation, headaches and nausea because he knows some omegas become nauseous during heat and that must really suck. 

Overall Harry has learned that heats seem to suck a lot more than ruts and they last longer. It made him feel a lot of respect towards every single omega because it’s definitely rougher than a rut. He is going to make sure to be extra nice to Louis throughout the next few days. He puts his notebook away and starts to cook eggs and a side of every single colour of the rainbow veggies and fruits. He wants to make sure he is taking care of Louis well. 

Louis is standing in the bedroom looking in the mirror pouting. Every single shirt he or Harry has no matter how big still shows breast and nipple inflammation. He tried putting a sweater on but it’s way to hot for that. He sighs and gives up. He pulls a light pink t shirt and grey leggings with a dark purple thong on. He pulls on a pair of dark blue knitted knee high socks. He looks in the mirror again and his breasts are so obvious it makes him want to cry from embarrassment. He takes a deep breath and cleans up the mess he made before opening the door timidly. 

“Hi lovely.” Harry smiles, looking up from chopping veggies to look at his boy. Immediately his body flushes with arousal when he notices the new additions to Louis’ chest. The omegas nipples are puffy and noticeable through the shirt and Harry’s mouth waters. “God babe, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” Harry groans when he sees the omega notice him staring. Louis blushes dark red, he wasn’t expecting that. 

“R-Really? I a-always thought they were a little weird.” Louis says wanting to shrivel up from embarrassment. Harry puts the knife he was cutting veggies with down. 

“You aren’t weird. You know that.” Harry softly scolds the boy, walking him over to the island and pulling a stool out for him to sit across from where Harry is preparing their breakfast. Harry waits until the omega is on the stool safely before walking back around the island to pour the boy some tea and a glass of water to keep him hydrated because of the amount of slick his body is going to be producing. 

“You have breast tissue to be able to feed babies. That’s not weird, that’s really awesome.” Harry hums as he places the mug of tea and glass of water in front of Louis. 

“I guess, but isn’t it just a little odd? I’m a boy.” Louis blushes because he knows it’s normal it just doesn’t sit quite right with him. Harry gives him a look. 

“You’re a boy? Since when?” Harry asks with a smirk. Louis giggles softly. “I think they’re sexy. They get inflamed during heat so Alphas will want to mate with you because your enlarged breast tissue means your fertile. It does this crazy thing to our brains to make us dumb with lust. And it works.” Harry explains and Louis considers his words, reaching up to softly cup his small breast. Harry’s breath hitches and he pretends that his cock isn’t fully erect and achingly hard watching the boy touch himself there. Louis stands to walk the few feet to the bathroom and look at his breasts in the mirror again. 

“When you put it like that, I guess they’re not so bad.” Louis finally states and Harry can’t help but smile softly, turning to slide veggies off his cutting board into a hot pan with a little bit of garlic infused oil. He starts their eggs and cuts up a lot of fruit. 

“That’s a lot of fruit.” Louis points out as he returns to his seat. He leans forward to steal a few strawberries. 

“Gotta fill you up with good stuff to keep you healthy during your heat.” Harry points out and Louis nods slowly blushing softly. 

“So you noticed?” Louis asks and Harry laughs out loud. 

“Really Lou? Of course I noticed.” Harry chuckles and gives the boy a slice of watermelon to snack on as well. Louis shrugs in response. 

“You said that my tits are making you dumb with lust, how am I supposed to know?” Louis laughs jokingly and Harry grunts softly. 

“Mm, say tits again.” Harry says with a goofy smile and Louis laughs loudly and playfully tosses a strawberry at the alpha who catches it in his mouth then winks causing Louis to laugh even more. 

“I love you Hazza.” Louis smiles because it feels good to say it. 

“I love you too sweet pea.” Harry hums, putting down the chopping knife to lean forward and give his boy a soft peck on the lips. 

“Oh! I forgot!” Louis says and he hops off his chair and scurries over to the sink to take care of his toy from earlier. He blushes red when he sees it’s already been washed and nicely placed to dry. 

“I hope it’s okay, wanted to take care of it for ya.” Harry hums and Louis nods his cheeks still blushing as he returns to his seat. 

“So I told you what to expect for my rut, which by the way is still going and that blows. Anyways, I was wondering if you’d be willing to tell me what to expect for your heat. I did a bunch of research but it all seemed very generic and I would like to know what to specifically expect from you.” Harry asks softly, wanting to be prepared for Louis’ symptoms individually. He knows that omegas can experience a wide variety of things and not every omega experiences the same. 

“You’re right, what everyone teaches about is generalized and because of that it isn’t very educational.” Louis says softly, remembering going on marches to the state capital with large groups of people of all different sexes and backgrounds. “I used to protest to demand schools to broaden the complexity of sex ed especially when teaching about omegas.” Louis says softly and Harry glances up at him. That makes the alpha very proud. 

“The more I learn about you, I am beginning to understand that you are incredibly brave, and you are very intelligent. I admire you.” Harry says softly, both of them aware of the political climate around omegas speaking up too loudly for themselves. It also hasn’t blown past Harry that Louis is incredibly philosophical and truly considers the world around him with deep contemplation. Louis blushes darkly. 

“Thank you alpha.” He says softly and takes a small bite of the watermelon. He feels his heart racing at Harry’s words. He has never had anyone compliment him to the extent that Harry just did and it’s making him a little emotional. His eyes well up with tears and he sniffles softly. 

“Oh-Oh darling, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you teary eyed.” Harry says quickly noticing the boy is crying. He grabs a clean handkerchief from the drawer and he jogs around the island to pull Louis into a hug and gently dab away his tears. Harry kisses the omegas head and wraps his arms around the boy careful not to squeeze the boys breast area. Harry is sure he must be a bit sore. Louis relaxes into Harry’s grasp and they remain like that before Louis remembers Harry has food on the stove. 

“Hazza! Eggs!” He says quickly and Harry is confused at first before cussing softly and almost tripping over himself to get to the stove. Louis giggles softly watching the alpha fumble around and Harry grabs the pans off the burners. 

“Breakfasts done!” He says and Louis’ loud giggles light up the cabin. Harry plates their breakfasts and Louis comes around to help. Harry bites his lip and tries to ignore the small dark stain from Louis’ slick on the back of his grey leggings. He’s gonna continually leak for the next few days so Harry needs to get used to it and not want to jump Louis’ bones every single time the boy gets wet. 

They both sit down to eat breakfast and Louis remembers Harry’s original question. 

“Oh yeah! I’m sorry. I forgot to answer your question.” Louis says softly, running his hand through his hair to get it out of his face. “Aside from the basic heat symptoms I become very clingy and submissive. I get pretty severe cramping and usually I’m overly emotional. I always say I become a little dumb because I can get so out of it I need prompting to do things. A-Are you willing to help me out with that?” Louis asks a tad bit nervously as he fiddles with his fingers.

“Of course, what type of prompting?” Harry asks wanting to be sure he is fully aware of what Louis is asking him. Louis blushes darkly. 

“I forget to do just about anything but sleep, dissociate, and fuck myself when it gets about two days into it.” Louis says with some shame laced in his tone. Harry feels his heart pang softly, feeling so horrible that Louis has to go through that. Harry reaches across the table and gently takes the omegas hand. Louis stares down at his lap, squeezing his eyes shut tight when his body releases slick at the alpha’s touch.

“I’ll take good care of you.” Harry says slowly and reassuringly. Louis feels his chest heat up and a tear slips out of his eyes. He nods, still looking down and quickly wipes up the shed tear. 

“Thank you Alpha.” He whispers out with a soft gasp. Harry squeezes Louis’ hand gently. 

“I wouldn’t want to do anything else.” Harry says softly, leaning forward to kiss the top of his omega’s soft little hand. “Now let’s eat. Yeah?” Harry asks and Louis wipes his eyes again before nodding quickly and grabbing his fork to start with his eggs. Harry smiles softly and they both begin to eat. 

After breakfast is all cleaned up Harry jots a few notes down in his notebook about Louis’ heat so that he can refer back to them at any point. He glances up and notices Louis staring out the window at the storm. Harry’s legs have begun to cramp up from his rut. He has been good about ignoring his symptoms but soon he will have to come.

“If I make myself come in here will that be too much for you?” Harry asks softly, really not wanting to go outside at all. He will walk to the greenhouse for Louis though. Louis’ head jerks and he takes a deep breath as if Harry scared him from his thoughts. 

“N-No, don’t go outside. Please stay in here.” Louis asks and there is a certain tone in his voice that Harry is able to identify as begging. Harry stands up and walks over to lean down and gently kiss the omegas head who whimpers softly, grasping the alpha’s shirt in his little palm.

“I won’t go anywhere sweetheart.” Harry says softly, hoping the weather is better by tomorrow in case he has to bring Louis with him while he completes his chores outside. 

“Thank you alpha.” Louis whispers and rests his head against the alpha’s strong tummy. Harry remains standing and runs his fingers through the omegas hair, letting his boy enjoy the physical contact. Harry smells his scent sweeten up as he continues to play with the boys hair. Harry inhales deeply admiring the scent. 

“H-Harry it’s setting on quick.” Louis whimpers with soft fear when he suddenly realizes he is soaking the couch in slick and his stomach muscles are tightening up. Harry gently shushes him because he already knows. Louis’ scent is gradually intensifying. It’s making Harry’s cock ache.

“It’s alright baby, don’t fight it.” Harry says softly reaching down to start rubbing the omegas shoulders. Louis whines softly and presses into the alphas touch. 

“B-Before it gets bad, I wanted to let you know that I want to still kiss a-and maybe touch. I-If that’s alright. It may become physically painful if I don’t get to feel your hands on me.” Louis says nervously looking up at Harry so the alpha can see the clarity in the omegas eyes. Harry nods slowly searching Louis’ face for any uncertainty but Harry comes up empty. 

“Okay. What if it causes you to want to mate?” Harry asks seriously because this is a question that must be answered. 

“Send me to the bedroom and tell me to use my toys. I’m submissive enough I will immediately do anything you say.” Louis speaks quietly and Harry nods. The alpha kisses Louis’ head and walks over to the kitchen to search the cabinet for a refillable water bottle for Louis to carry around. Louis stands up when he realizes he is leaking all over the couch and walks to the linen closet grabbing a few towels and placing them all over the couch. He feels itchy in his clothing and his pants feel tight and wet. He sighs and sits down, already knowing he isn’t going to enjoy this much. 

Harry comes back over and places the water bottle next to Louis on the couch. “Drink up.” Harry hums and Louis listens, taking a few big sips then recapping it. Harry notices the boy seems uncomfortable so he walks over and starts to sort out some music. He puts on some Kendrick Lamar to play softly in the background knowing both him and Louis like his music. 

Louis hums appreciatively and reaches forward under the coffee table to pull out his knitting basket in order to distract himself. Harry on the other hand feels a little jumpy. 

“You okay if I go take care of myself?” Harry asks and Louis blinks up at the man before nodding quickly. Harry gently squeezes the omegas foot as he walks toward the second bedroom. 

“Our bedroom is open if you need it.” Harry hums and Louis nods. Harry goes into the room and shuts the door. He lays down on the folded bed and pulls out his aching member. He goes through the motions to make himself come as quickly as possible to return to his omega. The smell of Louis’ heat makes it easier to reach orgasm faster and when he does his knot is much bigger than Harry has ever seen. He guesses it’s his body’s way of responding to Louis’ heat. Harry uses his shirt to collect the mess and rests the tip of his cock in it to empty his knot into. He wraps his hand around the large bulb at the base of his cock and stares out the window at the storm as he waits for it to go down. 

Louis is able to immediately smell when Harry comes. It smells so good that he wishes he could smell it all day. He softly whimpers as more slick pours out of him. He feels way to warm. He continues to work on his knitting, his chest and cheeks becoming flushed and a bit of sweat forming on his brow line. He rips off his socks and that provides some relief. 

When Harry is finished he tucks his cock into his jeans and comes out of the room finding Louis in not so good shape. The boy is trembling as he knits and his cheeks are red. Small patches of sweat show through his shirt and Harry feels so bad. 

“You okay?” Harry asks softly, pausing to wait for the boys response. Louis looks up and his pupils are blown wide. 

“Yeah. Can I h-have that please?” Louis asks as he looks at the shirt that has Harry’s come all over it. The alpha stills.

“It’s dirty.” He says, not sure if Louis understands. The small boy puts down his knitting, and stands. 

“P-Please it will make it easier.” Louis whimpers, his leggings completely soaked in the back and Harry notices his small breasts look much more puffy than before. Harry hands the boy his shirt and Louis grabs his water bottle walking over to grab his toy out of the drying rack and then head towards the bedroom. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Harry asks, easily noticing that his boy is struggling. Louis pauses and blinks a bit, his body aching to beg the alpha to make it better.

“I’m okay. Just in heat.” Louis says frowning and looking down at the alpha’s shirt, not thinking about it and immediately pressing it against his nose and mouth inhaling deeply. He whines high in his throat. His eyes dilate until there is no blue left and he glances back at his alpha. 

“L-Love you.” Louis whimpers out, his body trembling. Harry’s mouth is agape from watching the boy inhale his scent on the come filled shirt. He has to scramble to find his words again.

“I love you too baby. Go be a good boy and make yourself feel good for me. I’ll have a bath ready for when you get out.” Harry says and Louis preens at the directions. He nods quickly and immediately goes into the room almost forgetting to shut the door. Harry has to open the back door and take a deep inhale of fresh air. The dog runs out and he allows him too. He lets the door remain open for about thirty seconds to allow some of their heavy scents to dissipate. 

A minute later he hears soft pleasured moaning coming from their bedroom and he is pleased to know Louis is getting some relief. Harry takes a deep breath and decides that if they are both sitting around all day they are going to loose their minds. 

So he stokes all the fires and grabs a sandwich from the fridge and eats while he cleans off the dining room table and begins to look through his puzzle collection. He pauses to listen to Louis’ moaning and whimpering feeling his cock twitch. Louis sounds so pretty. It makes Harry lose focus before grabbing a 1000 piece puzzle that has a bunch of wildflowers on it. He turns the music up to distract himself from Louis’ desperate whining. It’s making Harry’s instincts flare. 

He takes another deep breath and puts the puzzle on the table. He pulls on his sweatshirt and grabs a joint he rolled yesterday from his weed box before going outside and sitting on the porch swing. Tugboat is zooming around and sliding on the icy snow and even though it is pouring freezing cold rain the dog seems unfazed. Harry puts the joint between his lips and as he lights it he accidentally realizes he can see a little bit into their bedroom window. The curtains block his full view but all he sees is their bed and Louis’ bare chest. He immediately looks away but the image of the boys engorged breasts and puffy rose pink nipples causes his cock to immediately become fully erect yet again. He takes a massive drag from the joint and has to actively fight himself to not look back. 

He reaches into his pants and squeezes his still enlarged knot from  
earlier as he exhales the smoke. He shivers as more come seeps into his jeans from the tip of his cock. As he smokes the joint he begins to rub his cock, unable to stop thinking about Louis’ chest. He wants to touch him so badly. He wants to feel the weight of the tissue in his hand and drag his thumb over the boys nipples. He bites his lip and starts to pump his hand on his engorged cock, keeping the lit joint perched between his lips. He fights it for as long as he can before he looks back up and takes a deep breath in when he sees the boys tits softly bouncing. Harry guesses Louis is fucking himself based on the way his arm is moving and Harry grunts softly. He feels incredibly guilty but he can’t drag his eyes away. 

His large hand fists his cock as he watches the boy squirm on the bed. Then Louis begins to gently run his fingers over his sensitive nipples and Harry feels copious amounts of spit forming in his mouth as he sucks in another hit from the joint and starts to fuck up into his hand. He stares as Louis pleasures himself and Harry comes within a few seconds, groaning softly and clamping his hand around his massive engorged knot again. 

He looks away and immediately feels a large amount of self hatred. He knows he shouldn’t have looked but he did anyway. He takes the lit joint from his mouth and rips his jeans down a bit to put it out on his upper thigh without any hesitation. He grunts as the the burning joint breaks open the small bit of skin and immediately cauterizes the wound before going out. He knows it means nothing and it can’t take back looking at the omega but at least he feels like he has gotten back at himself for taking advantage of a situation he shouldn’t have. He tosses the roach into the ashtray and shoves his cock back into his briefs and buttons his jeans before he is even done milking his knot. He feels disgusted at himself and like he does deserve pleasure. 

His cock pathetically leaks into his jeans as he reenters the cabin and he goes into the bathroom to fold up a clean washcloth and puts it in his pants to collect the come. He doesn’t bother addressing the burn on his thigh. He knows that it will most likely heal within a few hours because as an alpha his wounds heal incredibly fast. The scratches from the rabbit on his arm are already almost healed. Harry begins to fill the tub with only slightly warm water, hearing Louis approaching his climax. He puts some fresh herbs and eucalyptus oil in it for his omega. 

When Harry was in the army he struggled with self harm pretty badly. He was almost discharged because a member of his team noticed a few cuts on the side of his abdomen. His team member reported him and Harry easily lied his way out of it but after that he never worked on a team again and only completed solo missions. 

He contemplated suicide when his contract was finally up. The weight of how many people he had killed hung heavily on him. He didn’t think he deserved to live. He would stare at his gun for hours but could never bring himself to pick it up because he realized he would just be adding another tally to his kill list and knew that was counteractive. He didn’t want to face whatever god awaited him and have to explain why he took another life that had potential. 

So he would lock himself away and drink until he was numb until one day he realized he may as well kill himself because he was wasting his life anyways. That day he put the bottle down long enough to get into his truck and go for a long drive to contemplate the decision he wanted to make by the end of that day. He was either going to finally put a gun in his mouth or do whatever it takes to no longer feel like a waste of a human.

He drove into the woods for what felt like an eternity until he came across a for sale sign. He had a strong gut feeling to follow the driveway and see what exactly was for sale. Harry learned to trust his gut feelings. He pulled off the road and drove up a winding dirt path all the way to a massive piece of land. He got out of his truck and lit a cigarette as he began to walk around the property. 

He spent hours in the woods and when he came back out he realized this was the first time he felt peace in years. He walked back to his truck and before he could leave he completely broke down. The indestructible alpha fell to his knees and sobbed for the first time since he lost his parents 7 years earlier. He sobbed into the damp earth for what felt like hours. Then he turned onto his back and stared at the sky. He felt his entire core shift and as a storm began to roll in he could almost hear his mothers soft voice through the wind in the trees around him and knew where he belonged. 

That same exact day he raced time to get back to town and to the bank before it closed. He felt high on euphoria as he ran into the bank 5 minutes before they shut down and an hour later he walked out owning the entire property. He paid in cash and it pissed the bank off a little bit because they couldn’t charge him insane interest rates over time but Harry had never been afraid of ruffling a few feathers. He bought a small camper the following day and packed his life into his truck and drove to his home. That summer he had a well drilled and built his cabin. Everything else fell into place after that and now here he is. 

Harry lays towels down for his boy and walks out of the bathroom to start a pot of tea feeling the effects of his high relieving his rut symptoms. He hears Louis’ reach his climax and feels relief spread throughout his entire body.

He grabs both mugs of tea and puts them on the dining room table as he begins to sort out sections of the puzzle so Louis thinks he wasn’t paying any attention. 

Louis lays on the bed panting heavily with the second largest dildo pushed all the way into his body. The knot at the base of it is helping relieve the widespread burning throughout his body. His head feels much more clear. He uses Harry’s shirt to clean himself off and he pulls the dildo out slowly with a whine. He gets dressed in his dirty clothes and opens the door slowly finding Harry sat at the table. 

“Hi.” He says softly, his hands still shaking. Harry looks up and finds Louis looking a bit more relaxed. 

“Hey love, I have the bath ready.” Harry says and Louis nods. 

“Will it damage the toy if I keep it inside me while I bathe?” Louis asks quietly with a bright red tint of embarrassment on his cheeks. 

“No it won’t baby. Good idea, help keep your symptoms at bay for a while longer.” Harry says. Louis nods and goes back into the bedroom to grab the medium sized one. It’s slippery with slick but he holds onto it and heads into the bathroom. 

“Do you mind if I just wear a pair of panties after my bath? It’s easier.” Louis asks softly, not wanting to make the alpha uncomfortable but also not wanting to dirty as many clothes. 

“Of course that’s okay lovely. Want me to grab you clothes?” Harry asks seeing the boy itching to get into the bath. 

“Yes please alpha. Umm I have a cotton ones that are less revealing and a shirt. One of yours would be nice.” Louis says softly. “Love you.” He hums before entering the bathroom and shutting the door all but a crack. 

“Love you too omega.” Harry replies standing up and heading into their bedroom. He pulls out a pair of dark pink panties like Louis described and a pair of knitted socks. He grabs a white t shirt he wore once that has his scent all over it. He places them down momentarily to give the boy time to get into the bath. He grabs the small toy and brings it out to set in the sink and remakes their bed. He picks up the clothes and Louis’ tea then walks over and gently knock against the cracked bathroom door. 

“Come in.” Louis says softly and Harry enters but keeps his eyes low, not wanting to exploit the fact that Louis is naked again. He places the clothing on the sink counter then reaches out to hand the boy his tea. 

Louis reaches up and wraps one hand around the mug and the other around Harry’s large strong hand. 

“I appreciate you so much.” Louis says quietly causing Harry’s chest to tighten and a blush to form on his cheeks. He bites the inside of his mouth feeling even more guilty about what he did earlier but he doesn’t want to worry Louis. 

“It’s the least I can do.” He says before turning away to exit the bathroom and give the boy more privacy. 

He runs his fingers through his hair yanking softly and then collapses into his chair. Tugboat stands up from his spot by the wood stove and walks over to lay his head right down on Harry’s thigh with a soft sigh. Harry sighs back and then rests his hand over the dogs soft head petting gently. 

Louis relaxes in the tub feeling genuinely comfortable with the dildo and knot inside of him. He sips his tea and runs a little hot water into the cooler tub because he is no longer overheating. 

Harry checks the time and decides it’s close enough to begin lunch. He gets up and walks to the kitchen to start to put a meal together. 

“Lou, would you like some tacos?” Harry asks loudly enough for Louis to hear him. 

“Oh fuck yes please!” Louis almost moans at the idea of tacos causing his stomach to rumble. Harry chuckles and he gets to work. 

He decides steak tacos sound good and loads the kitchen wood stove up to get it hot enough to cook on. He starts to cut up a variety of veggies and shreds some fresh cheese. He made a bunch of tortillas at once a few months ago and then freezed them so he jogs to the basement and pulls some out of the bread freezer. He goes back upstairs and puts some fresh moose steaks in a buttered cast iron. It took him a while to get used to certain changes in his diet but whatever it takes to not have to butcher his own livestock is what pleases the alpha. Louis has had zero complaints. Harry figures going from starving to suddenly having food will cause that. 

He seasons the food well and fries up veggies to put into the tacos. He cuts a few tortillas up and seasons them with lime and salt before putting them into the hot oven to become fresh tortilla chips. He then starts a salsa. 

Louis stays in the tub with the dildo in him until he becomes pruny and his tea is cold. The smell of the food has made it’s way into the room and he is so ready for it. He unplugs the drain and slowly pulls the dildo out of him softly whining at the loss. He does his best to wash some slick off of it in the bath water but knows it will need cleaned anyways. He stands and dries off, rubbing eucalyptus oil on himself before pulling on the panties and Harry’s t shirt. He pulls on the socks and exits the bathroom after cleaning up. He carries his larger toy out to the sink and starts to clean them while Harry cooks. 

“Hey. Feel better?” Harry asks leaning over to kiss his cute little omega. Harry notices the largest dildo has yet to be used. He hopes Louis will like it because he did model it after his own cock after all. 

“Much.” Louis says and he catches the smell of come on his alpha. “You smell like come.” Louis observes. 

“Oh shit! Yeah I do.” Harry says and he steps away from the food looking into his pants to check if his knot has gone down completely he is relieved that it has and he pulls the rag out of his pants to chuck it downstairs. Without thinking Louis turns around and grabs the rag before the alpha can get rid of it. Harry looks at Louis in confusion and Louis is a bit surprised at himself too. 

“I uh- I’m sorry. Please may I have anything you come into until my heats over?” Louis asks with a dark blush. Harry chuckles softly and nods. 

“Go ahead darling. Whatever will make you feel better.” Harry smiles leaning down to kiss Louis’ cheek. The omega smiles before walking into their bedroom with the clean toys and putting everything away in his box. 

Louis comes back out and notices the puzzle on the table. “Oh I love puzzles!” Louis smiles and he grabs his water bottle to sit down and start working on it. Harry continues making their lunch and about thirty minutes later he is placing tacos, chips and salsa, and a wide variety of fruit to pick at while they do their puzzle. Louis stands immediately and walks over to climb up onto a stool. Harry picks the boy up easily and places him down on it. 

“It’s really sexy how strong you are. Always imagine you picking me up and fucking me against a wall.” Louis says way too casually and then realizes what he said. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry that was incredibly inappropriate.” Louis says immediately looking down into his lap in shame. Harry reaches over and tilts Louis’ head up.

“Don’t be sorry, you’re in heat. You’re bound to be accidentally inappropriate.” Harry says and ignores the fact that he feels like a giant hypocrite saying that because he is in rut and still burnt himself as punishment for admiring what he could see through a crack in the blinds. “Plus I kinda like inappropriate Louis. It’s new side I have yet to see.” Harry softly smirks. Louis bites his lip and nods and they begin to chow down, both of them groaning in appreciation. 

“Fuck, Haz, it’s so good.” Louis moans already almost done with his first taco. Harry smirks enjoying watching the boy eat. Harry’s glad he made a lot of tacos. “Mm, is there more cheese, I love cheese.” Louis asks and Harry smiles because Louis seems to feel much better than earlier. Harry stands and gets his boy a bowl of cheese watching him load up the tacos on his plate. “I love mac and cheese too. Can we make mac and cheese for dinner?” Louis asks, looking at Harry with wide hopeful eyes. 

“Of course baby.” Harry says and Louis does a little dance. The boy is just so happy he isn’t feeling like shit from his heat at the moment he is excited about just about everything. 

“What’s your favourite food?” Louis asks Harry realizing they have yet to go over this. Harry has to take moment to think about it long and hard. 

“You know those restaurants that serve shitty Italian food? Like non authentic Italian food. They have pizzas, pasta, and calzones and oh god fucking fried mushrooms and mozzarella sticks. That’s my shit. I love real Italian food but the greasy bullshit that comes out of those places. God I love it.” Harry says remembering when he would get it so often that the workers knew him by name. Louis giggles softly as he listens to Harry speak. 

“Yeah, we’ll be making that tomorrow night. We’ll make all of it.” Louis says and Harry’s face erupts into a bright smile. “It may taste too good though. It sounds like the part you loved most was how shitty the food was.” Louis adds and they both laugh as Harry nods. 

“Yeah, the shittiness definitely added a certain spark.” Harry laughs and smiles over at Louis. His mind lights up as he thinks about how much he loves him. He has never had this much fun with anyone else.

“You’re staring. It’s making me all tingly inside.” Louis giggles when he notices the alpha looking at him. Harry smiles and reaches out to pull the omega in for a kiss. Louis leans in and meets the alpha for a soft slow kiss. He then. pulls back taking a deep breath. 

“No more interruptions I have three more tacos waiting for me to devour.” Louis smiles and Harry chuckles. They eat the rest of their food and both work on the dishes usually always making it a team effort since they bicker over who does them because both of them want to do it so the other can relax. 

“You look nice in that.” Harry compliments gently loving how comfy and cute his omega looks as he watches him dry the dishes. 

“Yeah?” Louis perks up smiling softly. He likes when Harry compliments him. 

“Yeah.” Harry confirms and Louis smiles brightly. Harry quickly finishes up washing the last dish. He sets it on the counter for Louis to dry and unclogs the sink washing it well. He squeezes out the rag and hangs it over the sink faucet. He dries his hands on his jeans. 

“What kind of music are we puzzling to baby?” Harry asks walking over to the CD shelf reaching out to pet Luna who is laying in the small amount of sun trying to peak through the storm. Her black fur has begun to rust from how often she does that. Harry picks her up to love on her. Always having a special place in his heart for his kitten. She purrs loudly while he looks over all his CD’s. 

“Something fun.” Louis hums and he considers their options by what he remembers. “Oh The Devil Makes Three. Their first album from 2002.” Louis lists it off immediately it being one of their favourites. 

“Good pick.” Harry says and he puts it in pressing play. He sways to what Louis calls ‘Pirate Music’ and Luna flexes her paws on his chest and when he turns around he smiles to see Louis dancing as he dries the last dish. Harry kisses Luna on the head and puts her down back in the sun. He isn’t about to let a golden opportunity go to waste as he walks over and wraps his hands around Louis’ waist and starts to dance with him. Louis giggles loudly and Harry smiles as they sway their hips in time to the music. 

They eventually make it over to their puzzle and Louis plops down onto Harry’s right thigh without hesitation. He realizes he didn’t ask first. 

“This okay?” Louis asks turning to look at the Alpha’s face behind him. Harry has a smirk on his mouth and it makes Louis’ hole clench. 

“More than okay.” Harry smiles and Louis giggles softly, letting Harry wrap a strong arm around him. The alpha spreads his hand over Louis’ tummy to be able to feel up the omegas soft rolls there. He loves his omegas body very much. They begin to work on the puzzle, both of them softly singing along to different parts of each song. Harry gets pieces of bite size fruit from the bowl every few minutes to feed to the omega. Louis hums happily each time and eats it without complaint and drinks his water whenever Harry prompts him too. 

“I am very excited for after my heat.” Louis says softly as he studies two puzzle pieces. Harry gently rubs the omegas arm, turning to look at the boy.

“Why’s that sugar?” Harry asks softly, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Louis’ ear. 

“I wanna be with you. M-Maybe make it official. If you’d like to?” Louis asks with a rosy blush on his cheeks as he nervously plays with the hem of his shirt. 

Harry smiles brightly. He nuzzles into the omegas neck and scents him. Louis sighs contently and leans back against the alpha. 

“I’d love to.” Harry says softly and kisses where he will place their bond mark causing Louis to shiver but smile with joy in his eyes and heart. 

“I love you Alpha.” Louis whispers. 

“I love you too Omega.” Harry responds softly and they both snuggle into each other ready and willing to do the exact same thing for the rest of their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis decides early mornings are always his favourite. He loves staying in bed with Harry as long as possible. His heat has passed now. It took 8 days to run it’s complete cycle and Louis feels exhausted but Harry told him he slept most of the day yesterday so he isn’t surprised he can’t go back to sleep. His muscles ache. It feels like he got into a car accident that’s how bad it hurts. He feels Harry’s arms wrapped protectively around his waist and the alpha’s face is tucked into his neck. 

Louis relaxes as he does his best to review the past few days. He vaguely remembers when the heat was at it’s worse he cried for hours. He remembers begging for the alpha. His cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He is sure that Harry understands but he is still a bit shy about it. He continues to lay there until inevitably he has to pee like always. He has learned not to try and sneak away, Harry always wakes up so instead he likes to wake the alpha up nicely. 

Louis turns slowly in the mans arms and he blushes as Harry’s large hands wrap around the backs of his thighs and pull him up on top of him. Louis lays with his knees on either side of Harry’s pelvis and his bum resting on morning wood. Harry only half wakes up, grinding up into Louis’ bum once before laying still again and falling back to sleep. Louis remains still for as long as possible, not wanting to disturb the man until he really has to pee. He sits up slowly and the alpha groans as he stirs awake.

Harry immediately notices soft pressure against his erection as he wakes up. Then he sees little Louis biting his pretty pink lip and looking down at him. He stretches his arms up above his head with a loud groan as his body stretches. Louis doesn’t resist placing his little hands on the alpha’s flexing bare torso, admiring the sturdy muscles. He feels gently, loving how strong the alpha is. 

“Morning princess, you look pretty up there.” Harry hums deeply, Louis gets goose bumps as he listens to Harry’s deep morning voice. 

“Thank you alpha, I gotta pee.” Louis whimpers and Harry pulls the blanket off allowing the omega to stand. He watches his little body crawl up and off of him and chuckles softly as the boy scurries out of the room. He can tell that Louis’ heat is finished and sends a silent moment of gratitude to the universe because Harry absolutely hated watching his omega in so much pain. He pushes the memory of Louis sobbing on the bedroom floor out of his brain. He had to interfere a few times and force the boy into a cool bath or remind him to eat and drink. He also had to instruct Louis to go use the toys he made a few times. Poor omega was so out of it he couldn’t figure out or remember how to help himself. 

He hears Louis flush the toilet and then he hears the soft pattering of the boys feet. He expects him to come into the room again but doesn’t see him so Harry stands up, walking over to peek out the bedroom door to find the omega trying to wrap himself in a bunch of blankets. 

“What are ya doin?” Harry asks with a small amused smile interrupting the boy from making faces at Tugboat as he piled blankets on his body. Louis snaps his head up and blushes. 

“He has to go outside, I wanted to let him out but I know I could get sick.” Louis says and he looks up at the alpha who chuckles. 

“Head back into bed little one, I’m not done having an excuse to feel you up.” Harry hums softly and he leans down to press a kiss to Louis’ neck and Louis nods immediately putting all the blankets down and heading back into their bedroom. Harry checks out the window before letting Tugboat zoom outside. He shuts the door and locks it back up before going right back into the bedroom. The omega is laying on Harry’s side cuddling the mans pillow and Harry crawls in on Louis’ side immediately wrapping the boy up in his arms and legs. Both of them sigh contently and rest like that for a while before Louis softly peeps up. 

“I feel like I was put through a pasta press.” Louis says softly and Harry frowns. He figured Louis would be sore after everything was over.

“Yeah, I’m not surprised.” Harry says and he turns the omega over so he is laying on his tummy with his face tucks into Harry’s pillow. Harry sits up and admires how perky Louis’ bum looks in the pair of dark green panties. He has on a short sleeved shirt that covers everything but the space between his panties and the hem of the shirt and Harry can’t help but to rest his hand right there first. Then he moves up to put both hands on the omegas shoulder muscles and begins to rub gently knowing he could hurt him if he squeezed too hard. 

Louis lets out a moan as his sore muscles get the attention they need. He relaxes completely and let’s the alpha massage him. Harry feels pleased as he successfully works out a few knots in the boys back. He eventually works his back completely before moving on to tiny feet. Harry smiles as he hears a soft purring sound beginning to escape the small omega. He likes that a lot. Harry works his way all the way up bare legs. 

Harry bites the inside of his cheek as he makes it to Louis’ upper thigh. He rests between Louis’ legs as he massages, his mouth waters over the omegas chubby thighs. Before he can stop himself he leans forward and starts to press open mouthed kisses to Louis’ inner thigh only inches away from his bum. Louis shivers as a bit of slick forms at his entrance and the wetness slowly seeps out. 

Harry groans in appreciation as he smells Louis’ arousal so closely. He continues to kiss and suck on his thick thigh while rubbing the middle part. Louis is quietly moaning into the pillow and he gasps as Harry begins to gently nip at his skin. 

“Alpha..” Louis moans spreading his legs wider as the wetness spreads throughout his inner cheeks. Harry moves up even further until his head is burrowed in the luscious space between Louis’ privates and his upper thigh. He licks at sweet skin and reaches down to adjust his throbbing erection. The omega is so inviting as he presses up against Harry’s lips. He gasps as Harry sucks hickeys into the sensitive skin. Louis didn’t realize how good it would feel to do this again. 

“A-Alpha, please.” Louis whines as more slick drips from his entrance, already prepared to be toyed with again. Harry growls lowly, the omegas words affecting him. Louis preens as his alpha growls and his body instinctually presents. His legs pull up and make his bum stick up into the air just a bit.

Harry almost loses it as the omega presents. His body screams at him to follow his instincts. He sits up slightly to look intensely at the wet spot on Louis’ panties before his large hands grasp both of Louis’ hips and pushes him back into the mattress out of presentation but also continuing to massage him there. Harry’s face hovers over Louis’ covered wet hole. He grinds down into the mattress as Louis’ scent begins to intoxicate him. 

“Wanna taste you.” Harry growls out and Louis tries to present again causing Harry to chuckle. “You like that idea don’t you omega? Want your soon to be mate to get a good taste of you? Want me to become addicted to the taste of your sweetness?” Harry asks, teasingly running his finger down the boys panty line and occasionally dipping under it slightly, just enough to make Louis jump. 

“Yes alpha please, want you to taste me.”. Louis moans and tries to present yet again then let’s out a tiny cute growl of frustration when the alpha presses him back into the mattress for the third time. Harry decides he loves the sound of the omega’s little growling. Louis whines loudly as Harry’s finger runs over the crack of his bum. He tries to squirm but Harry has him pinned and that just adds to Louis’ enjoyment. 

“Alpha, please.” Louis begs again as his hole clenches around nothing. “Want to feel your tongue.” The omega gasps out and Harry growls in response hearing Louis speak like that causes his body to engulf in heat. He bites his lip before allowing himself to reach up under the boys panties and grasp his sinfully thick cheeks, massaging and spreading them. Louis let’s out a string of moans into the pillow as the alpha touches him so intimately. A massive amount of moisture seeps from his hole and Harry groans as it coats his hand. 

That’s when he can’t handle it anymore and pulls the boys panties down in one swift motion. Louis gasps and sticks his bum into the air to present for the fourth time, his body instinctually snapping him into position at any given time. Harry stares down at the omegas pretty pink and cherry red hole glistening with wetness as it clenches around nothing. He lets out a deep growl at the sight, his body trying to force him to pull his cock out and fill him. Harry has to still his shaking hand as he gently runs his thumb over the tight muscle. Louis moans loudly, and Harry watches slick drip out and begin to run down towards his perineum. 

Harry can’t resist as he leans down and opens his mouth to run his tongue over the line of slick and taste the omega. His eyes lull closed and his reaction is unexpected. His brain goes quiet, the alpha inside of him rests, satiation quiets Harry’s inner torment. It’s not exactly what his body and mind crave but it’s damn well perfect enough. He begins to lick over the twitching hole and he groans at Louis’ flavour. He tastes just like he smells but it’s so much more intense and Harry is literally becoming drunk on it. He drinks the boy in, listening to the pleasured moans falling from him.

As soon as Harry’s tongue touches him Louis is sky rocketed into pure bliss. He feels his mind blur as Harry greedily eats him out. His cock drips into the mattress and he can’t do anything but enjoy it. He clenches Harry’s pillow as tears begin to form from the overwhelming pleasure he is experiencing. 

Harry can’t stop. He can’t think about anything other than his omega, he begins to lick into the boy and his inner alpha feels completely pleased. Harry hasn’t felt this calm in over 15 years. Louis’ indulges in Harry’s hot tongue lapping into him and he cries out, pressing into the alpha’s face. Harry growls in pleasure as Louis covers his face in his slick. Harry decides this is how he wants to spend the rest of his life, burrowed into his omegas wet heat and making him cry from pleasure.

Harry eventually has to pull back for air and he flips the omega around easily, then he pulls his panties off completely. 

“A-Alpha please don’t stop.” Louis begs, spreading his legs obscenely and Harry has to just look at him for a moment. He reaches forward and begins to pull the omegas shirt up. Louis responds immediately and yanks it off. Harry’s mouth waters as he looks at the quivering boy underneath him. Louis looks up at the alpha above him as Harry’s eyes roam his chest and stomach. 

Harry reaches out and gently cups Louis’ small breast in his massive palm. Louis arches into it. His rosy pink nipples are puffy and hard. Harry can’t resist as he leans down and wraps his mouth around one of them. He begins to suck gently and Louis grips his hair, whining loudly. It’s music to Harry’s ears as he reaches down to fondle Louis’ tummy. His cock throbs and begins to leak through his briefs as he feels Louis’ soft chub. He groans against the boys breast before lifting his head to connect their lips. 

Louis can taste himself on the alpha’s tongue as the man kisses him with deep passion. Louis gasps as the alpha nips at his lower lip, and moans before baring his neck. Harry’s pupils dilate and he has to control himself, staring down at where he wants to mark Louis so badly. He doesn’t want to yet because he wants to make sure Louis is completely ready first so he has to pause and take a deep breath. After Harry finds some self control he leans down and scrapes his sharp canines over the boys scent glands to satisfy himself a bit. Louis gasps as he feels Harry’s teeth softly scratching his skin. 

“A-Alpha!” Louis moans loudly, as Harry softly nips at it, not enough to break skin. He arches up into the alpha, his breasts pressing up into the mans heated chest. Harry groans before leaning back to kiss and teasingly bite and lick all the way down to Louis’ soft tummy. He then begins to softly nip at that as well. Harry moves down further and admires Louis’ adorable little cock. It’s not even half the size of Harry’s and the alpha doesn’t think twice as he licks Louis’ bright red little member then gently sucks at the tip causing the omega to cry out. 

Harry then moves down back to Louis’ wet heat and dives in, tucking his face up closely as he begins to penetrate the omega’s clenching hole with his tongue. Louis’ eyes roll back as Harry fucks him with his tongue and Harry’s hands go up to play with Louis’ breasts. Louis gasps and laces his little hands into Harry’s curls deciding that this is the most amazing thing he has ever experienced. Harry eats him out for another few minutes until he feels Louis’ heart rate rising quickly and his muscles squeezing around his tongue. Harry smirks and pulls out long enough to get a command in.

“Come for your Alpha.” The words are deep and almost growled out before Harry dives right back in beginning to suckle at his hole. Louis lets out a primal, guttural whine that rocks Harry to his core and makes his alpha preen. He feels pride tighten in his chest as he peeks up from where he is eating the boy out to watch the omega completely fall apart. His face tightens up and his mouth falls open as his body arches off the bed and come begins to dribble out of his little cock. Harry groans as slick begins to flood out of Louis’ clenching hole and he laps it all up, not allowing any of it to go to waste. It makes his head dizzy as he directly ingests the massive amounts of pheromones. His body shakes as he has to fight every urge to slam his cock into the boy and mate him right then and there. 

Harry has decided he has plenty of time and doesn’t want to rush one of the most special moments of their lives. He has come to the conclusion that it is going to happen soon though because he refuses to let Louis go through another heat unassisted. He can’t see the person he loves the most in that much pain again. 

Louis trembles as he comes down from his orgasm and Harry feels a euphoric high from the amount of slick he swallowed and he wants to make Louis feel the same pleasure he does so he crawls up the bed and gently kisses the omega before getting his cock out. 

Louis stares at the massive member in front of him and opens his mouth before the alpha can even ask. Harry groans lowly, only putting a small amount of his cock into the boys mouth. Louis barely can fit the head of it into his mouth. He suckles as Harry pumps what Louis can’t fit in. 

“Want you to swallow as much as you can when I come.” Harry orders and Louis nods immediately. Harry groans when he feels Louis’ little tongue flick over his slit and a second later the alpha is emptying into Louis’ mouth. Harry grips his knot, watching as Louis does his best to swallow as much as possible. The boy has two lines of come dripping from the corners of his mouth and Harry feels him swallow around him desperately.

“Good omega, so good.” Harry praises gently scratching his fingers over Louis’ scalp causing the omega to purr. Within seconds after swallowing a large amount the boys eyes dilate widely and he greedily continues to suckle for more. Harry smirks and milks his knot to keep up a good flow. Louis’ chest becomes red and Harry watches the boys eyes lull shut as the euphoria spreads over the omega. Harry rests against the pillows gently scratching the boys back as he continues to drink down as much as he can. Harry allows Louis to stay on him for as long as he wants but eventually Louis becomes so blissed out he no long can keep his head up. The alpha pulls Louis up onto his chest and covers them with a blanket enjoying the lasting euphoria he is experiencing and the combined smell of their pheromones. He whispers sweetly to Louis, making sure to keep the boy grounded with him. 

Louis feels like he has transcended onto another plane of existence. His tummy is full of Harry’s come and it’s affecting him in the most magical ways. They rest together on the bed until even after the alpha’s knot goes completely down. Eventually Louis comes around and takes a deep breath, blinking as he reopens his eyes. 

“Was that your c-come that made me feel that way?” Louis asks with a blush as he hiccups mid sentence. Harry chuckles softly and nods. 

“Yeah, your slick did the same to me.” Harry responds and the beautiful omega lets out a content sigh and rests on the alpha limply. 

“That was amazing, I can’t even imagine what mating is going to feel like.” Louis says and Harry leans down to kiss the omega’s forehead. 

“You’re so beautiful by the way.” Harry softly whispers. “Your body makes me want to abandon all of my self restraint.” Harry adds, softly trailing his fingers up and down Louis’ soft back. 

“I want you too. Please alpha, I wanna be your mate soon. Please make me your omega.” Louis asks softly and Harry hears a soft whine of begging interlaced into it. 

“When?” Harry asks and Louis bites his lip, he blinks up at the man not really expecting that question. 

“Maybe, the next time you have to fight your instincts, don’t?” Louis asks softly and Harry glances down at the boy to make sure he is serious.

“You realize that could mean I’ll be mating you today right?” Harry asks, continuing to look into Louis’ eyes. Louis nods immediately. 

“Yes alpha.” He verbally responds. 

“If I ignore my instincts it may send me into a primal headspace.” Harry warns him and Louis shivers, the idea of that makes butterflies erupt in his tummy. 

“I want that.” Louis whispers and Harry bites his lip a surge of arousal coursing through his body. He hasn’t been able to express himself like that with an omega ever. He never had anyone trust him enough to know he wouldn’t accidentally break their ribs from squeezing too hard, or tear them up inside from his cock. Harry is confident he will never hurt Louis but he has some reservations. 

“I’m worried I will scare you.” Harry explains slowly and Louis considers the alpha’s words. 

“I’m not going to be fighting my instincts. I don’t want you to fight yours. If you haven’t noticed, I find it incredibly attractive when your inner alpha shows.” Louis blushes a bit and Harry can’t help but to smile softly. He is glad Louis isn’t afraid of him. 

“Okay. How does a shower sound?” Harry asks as he runs his hands up over Louis’ bare back comfortingly. Louis whines softly and burrows his face into the alpha’s scent glands. He breathes in deeply and clings to the man. Harry continues to hold onto the boy until they hear Tugboat softly whining to come back inside. Harry rolls them over, momentarily hovering over the omega to kiss him gently before tucking the blanket around the boy and getting up. 

“I’m gonna let him in then check the stoves, I’ll get you when I’m done.” Harry says and Louis nods, admiring Harry’s body as he stands. He can’t help but stare at Harry’s now softening knot. It’s puffy and big and Louis can’t wait to have it inside of him. He watches Harry stretch and looks at toned muscles elongating as Harry reaches up and straightens his back to feel the pull of a good morning stretch. The alpha groans at the feeling and then he drops his arms and exits the room still naked. Louis likes naked Harry quite a bit. 

A few minutes later Louis is being scooped out of bed and carried through the warm cabin into a steaming shower. He smiles as Harry gets in with him. 

“I like this.” Louis comments on them showering together for the first time as Harry places him on his feet. The omega runs his tiny hands over Harry’s chest and the older man hums in appreciation. 

“I like it too.” Harry responds as he gets a wash cloth soapy and begins to gently clean Louis’ body. Harry shivers at the sound of Louis beginning to purr again, letting the small boy lean back against his chest as he rubs the wash cloth over the boys torso and still inflamed chest. 

“I like these as well.” Harry smirks, gently cupping the small soapy breasts and Louis giggles softly. 

“I can tell.” Louis smiles and Harry kisses the boys wet hair continuing cleaning them. Louis has begun to hope that they will stay. He doesn’t mind them too much now that they aren’t extremely painful, and he has discovered he enjoys Harry’s attention on them.

“What would you like to do today little one?” Harry asks as he washes his hair. Louis thinks about it for a little bit as he rinses off. 

“I-I don’t really know. What’s today’s date?” Louis asks and Harry can’t help but laugh because why in god’s name does it matter when they have absolutely no where to be. 

“I think it’s December 2nd. Why? You got an important appointment to get to?” Harry teases with a small chuckle. 

“Ha ha ha! You’re such a comedian.” Louis says with exaggeration, rolling his eyes. Harry continues to laugh softly and Louis shakes his head. 

“Seriously though whats up?” Harry asks when he finally stops laughing at Louis’ reaction. 

“No, not telling you now.” Louis says indignantly with a small smile as Harry picks him up and turns them so the larger man can rinse off as well. 

“But what if I beg?” Harry asks as he runs his fingers through his hair under the hot stream of water. 

“I suppose if you beg, I will consider telling you.” Louis teases and Harry smiles. He moves close to the boy and gently backs him up against the shower wall. Louis bites his lip as Harry entraps him. He shivers as Harry leans down and gently licks his neck. He then feels the man’s soft lips against his ear. Louis shivers.

“Please omega, I need it.” Harry begs in a deep seductive whisper and Louis groans as he registers Harry’s voice and words. 

Louis has a moment where it feels as if the world around him has turned inside out in the best way possible. Instead of Harry doing what any alpha could do and command him to tell him what he wants to know, he is choosing to beg the omega. He could easily use a specific tone and Louis would submit, but instead his alpha is begging. Louis has never been more attracted to anyone in his entire life. 

“I fucking love you so much.” Louis says and he wraps his arms around the alpha’s shoulders and pulls himself up to smash his lips into the mans kissing him with passion. Harry makes a noise of surprise but immediately wraps his arms around the omega and begins to kiss him back. 

Harry doesn’t understand what happened but he is definitely on board. Louis pulls back to take a deep breath and Harry raises his eyebrows at the small boy in front of him. 

“You liked that?” Harry asks based off of Louis’ reaction. Louis lets out a small giggle and nods. 

“I never thought I would have an alpha beg me for anything. Careful, I may go on a power trip.” Louis giggles jokingly and Harry smirks imagining Louis bossing him around. The idea makes Harry bite his lip. 

“Hot.” Is all Harry says and Louis begins to giggle. Harry leans forward and kisses the omega’s cheek before turning off the water and opening the shower curtain. He hands Louis a towel before grabbing one for himself. 

“Alright I begged, have mercy.” Harry chuckles as they dry off. Louis remembers what they were talking about and then laughs because he completely forgot for a few moments. 

“Wanted to maybe get a Christmas tree and decorate the cabin.” Louis says and Harry nods before he remembers he doesn’t really have any christmas decorations and he frowns. 

“Lou baby, I’m sorry, we can totally get a tree but I don’t have any decorations or ornaments.” Harry frowns worried about ruining Louis’ Christmas plans. Louis blinks up at him and waves him off. 

“Don’t be silly, we’ll make some. I don’t know if you’ve forgotten but I worked at the nursery, I have become an expert do it yourself Christmas decorations. That’s all I did with the toddlers and kids during the holidays.” Louis says and Harry immediately feels better. 

“You just tell me what you need and I will do my best to get everything. I mean I guess we could drive into town and raid the store again. I’m sure people didn’t bring their decorations with them when they left so we could take them.” Harry offers before getting his toothbrush out. He’d be willing to take Louis into town again. He has more than enough gas, it just feels a little weird to think about going somewhere. 

Louis thinks about it but comes to the conclusion that the idea of leaving their little paradise is very unattractive. 

“No, I don’t want to. Rather would stay here. Everywhere else sucks compared to here.” Louis says and Harry glances back at him with contemplation. As much as he likes that Louis feels safe in their home  
he doesn’t want the boy to ever feel like they can’t venture out into the world. When the weather gets nice he is going to take him on a camping trip to one of his favourite spots to try to remind him that the outside world can still be beautiful. He spits toothpaste into the sink while Louis starts to rub eucalyptus body oil onto his legs. 

“That’s okay but it’s always an option.” Harry says and Louis nods. He grabs his own toothbrush and begins to brush his own teeth. Harry takes their towels and hangs them up. 

“Hey I can be naked now!” Louis smiles as he spits out his toothpaste and rinses his brush. Harry chuckles at the boy. 

“Yes you can. I’ll gladly keep it too warm in here if it means you can walk around bare.” Harry smirks as he admires the omega’s body. Louis softly giggles and walks over to stand up on his tippy toes and give Harry a kiss on the cheek. He walks out of the bathroom and Harry follows him to their bedroom to get dressed. 

Louis pulls on a lace white thong, black leggings, dark blue knitted socks, and one of Harry’s sweatshirts. Harry puts on black briefs, jeans, socks, then a black t shirt. 

Louis walks into the kitchen and yawns as he puts on a kettle of peppermint tea to wake him up a bit. 

“You still tired?” Harry asks slightly concerned about his omega when he hears him yawn. Louis shrugs. 

“I feel tired but I couldn’t go back to sleep so I’m not sure. Probably just because of my heat. Really takes a toll on the body.” Louis responds and Harry nods. 

“Next time you won’t have to go through it alone.” Harry promises as he opens the refrigerator to get Tugboat and Luna’s food out. They both come running and Louis giggles as they sit and watch patiently for Harry to feed them. 

“That will be really nice unless of course, I get pregnant before then.” Louis says and he shivers as a low rumbling sound escapes Harry’s chest. “You like the sound of that?” Louis asks with a small giggle. 

“Absolutely I do, you’d be so pretty full of my pup.” Harry says as he turns to gently grasps Louis’ hip with a groan of appreciation. 

“Yeah, that would be pretty amazing.” Louis says momentarily imagining having Harry’s baby in him. He then imagines what it will feel like to be bonded. He has heard that you and your mate have a direct soul connection. He is kind of nervous but excited to find out. 

Harry turns and grabs the animal’s food dishes, ready to feed them because he hates having them linger while they cook breakfast. Luna hops onto the island and watches Harry scoop out their jars of food into the dishes. 

“You hungry?” Harry asks Luna before he places the dish up on the counter for her. She begins to eat happily and then he puts Tugboat’s dish down he begins to scarf it down causing Harry to chuckle. 

“Dippy eggs?” Louis asks as he looks in the fridge for what to make. 

“Mm, yeah, I can cook though.” Harry hums and he steps forward to try and take over getting the ingredients from the fridge. Louis let’s out a tiny little growl. He wants to cook breakfast for his alpha and that’s final. Harry feels his chest heat up and his cock twitches. He likes feisty Louis very much. He steps back and leans against the island crossing his arms and smirking.

“Did you just growl at me little omega?”Harry asks deeply and Louis blushes biting his inner cheek as he smells Harry’s arousal. 

“Maybe.” Louis says softly and Harry chuckles. He moves forward and wraps his arm around Louis’ waist, leaning down to scent him. Louis relaxes into the man, enjoying the alpha’s attention. 

“I like when you growl, did it earlier in bed. Was sexy. Please growl more often, I love it.” Harry mumbles against Louis’ skin. Louis shivers at the alpha’s words pressing back against him. Harry pushes his half hard cock up against the boy’s bum with a soft groan. Louis blushes dark red and grips the man’s strong forearm around his waist. 

“Alpha.” Louis whines and bares his neck eagerly pressing back into the man. Harry groans appreciatively as he begins to suck marks into his neck. Harry remembers they need to eat and actually do some things today though so he pulls back. 

“I gotta go do the animals, and you have to cook us breakfast so we can go get our tree.” Harry reminds Louis gently then softly nips the small boys ear who whines disappointingly.

“Fine, you’re right, I’ll be sad if we can’t decorate today.” Louis says and he puts down the eggs to turn in the alpha’s arms to face him. He moves up on his tippy toes and connects their lips in a soft kiss. Harry leans down into the kiss and gently runs his hands up under the back of the omegas sweater to feel his smooth skin. Louis breaks the kiss first and turns to the stove to begin to butter a pan.

“Don’t take too long, will miss you.” Louis says gingerly, biting his lower lip as he glances over his shoulder and looks through his eyelashes at the alpha who is pulling on his boots. Harry glances up at Louis and feels a warmness spread through his chest. He has never thought he would have a pretty omega like Louis making him breakfast and asking for him to hurry back into their home. 

“I’ll be quick I promise. Love you princess.” Harry hums out and Louis smiles with a light pink blush. 

“Love you too.” Louis says and he turns back around to crack an egg into the hot pan. It sizzles loudly with the combined sound of the back door shutting behind the large man. 

Louis watches Luna hop up on the counter beside him and he turns to look back at her as she watches him. 

“What did we do to be lucky enough to end up here little girl?” He asks softly and she just continues to stare into his soul. He stares back until he has to flip the food. 

About 15 minutes later Louis is placing their food on the table right when the backdoor reopens and Tugboat comes barreling inside running right over to his toy bin. He drags out a big stuffed dragon and flops down right in front of the warm living room stove and turns onto his back to play with the toy above him. Louis giggles softly as he watches then turns to smile softly at Harry who is toeing off his boots.

“Everyone okay?” Louis asks, liking to hear about the state of their animals. Harry puts his boots on their rack and hangs up his sweatshirt. 

“Yeah, gonna have a baby calf soon.” Harry smiles and Louis immediately coos at the idea. He walks to the fridge and gets them some fresh watermelon to go with their eggs and toast. 

“Is the momma in good condition?” Louis asks as he puts the bowl of watermelon on the table. Harry walks over and gets them glasses of water and then travels to the table and places them down. 

“Yeah she’s very healthy. I moved her into a separate stall but it seems like it won’t happen until tomorrow.” Harry says as he sits down in front of Louis. 

“Better safe than sorry.” The omega says and Harry hums in agreement before digging into the large pile of fried eggs on his plate. Louis giggles as he watches Harry begin to inhale his breakfast. Harry smirks at him through a mouthful and Louis shakes his head with a smile as he puts an egg on his toast, pops the yolk then takes a small bite. 

“So how are we gonna get the tree?” Louis asks and Harry contemplates their options. He could take Louis on horse drawn wagon. As much of a romantic gesture as that is it’s very cold and not snowing. He decides they will take the truck today since they will be out for a while to get the tree. Louis can sit in the truck and warm up if he gets too cold. He will take Louis on a ride on the horse drawn wagon on a snowy night closer to Christmas.

“We’ll take the truck. I know a spot a few miles away that has some nice looking trees. Wanna go as soon as the sun rises?” Harry asks, glancing at the clock and seeing it hasn’t even passed 8 am yet. 

“Yes please!” Louis smiles brightly as he looks around and thinks of what he should do before they drag a tree into the home. He digs into his breakfast with excitement but has to actively slow himself down so he doesn’t get a stomach ache. They eat their breakfast and chat about how to make different decorations. 

“Oh my god can we make a gingerbread house?” Louis asks after he finishes his last bite of toast and picks up a piece of watermelon. 

“Course.” Harry smiles softly as he scrapes together the last of his eggs to finish his plate. 

“Oh Harry, I love Christmas!” Louis smiles and bites his lip to try and contain his excitement. 

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Harry asks, leaning forward and places his head on his hand to looking at Louis with adoration. 

“Well, it’s always so pretty out here, the snow and the lights. My mom used to always make Christmas special. Didn’t even matter my birthday was Christmas Eve, she would always bake me a birthday cake and I would have a little pile of birthday gifts. Then we would put out milk and cookies and my dad would sit me and mom on his lap and read us Twas the Night Before Christmas.” Louis recalls his favourite childhood memories and has to refrain from getting emotional. Harry listens to the boys words then retains the information that Louis’ birthday is on Christmas Eve. 

“I didn’t know your birthday was coming up.” Harry says softly, reaching his foot out under the table to hook it under Louis’. 

“It is but it’s so close to Christmas it just makes sense to intertwine the two now that I’m older.” Louis shrugs and Harry immediately frowns because he doesn’t like that idea.

“It absolutely does not make any sense. We will celebrate your birthday on Christmas Eve just like when you were younger.” Harry says and Louis is going to argue but he looks up and sees Harry has already made up his mind. Harry stands and grabs their empty plates and brings all the dishes to the sink to wash them. Louis follows and tries to help him clean up breakfast. 

“Go get the cabin ready for the decorations, I’ll clean this up.” Harry hums and Louis nods, going to the linen closet and getting cleaning supplies out. He walks over and turns on a Johnny Cash Christmas album, smiling as he hears Harry softly singing along. He begins to sweep the house, then he starts in the bathroom, cleaning all the surfaces and organizing their cabinets. He comes out when he is finished watching Harry dry dishes. He begins to dust the living room and organize misplaces items into their proper spots. He is bent down on his hands and knees, organizing their game boards under the couch. He gasps when he sits up and sees Harry smirking down at him while drying his hands on the dish towel. The alpha throughs the towel over his shoulder then leans over and turns down the music. 

“Whatcha doin down there?” Harry chuckles and Louis blushes. 

“Organizing board games.” Louis answers honestly biting his lower lip. Harry shakes his head with a small smirk. 

“I uh- think that there is one out of place you should check.” Harry says and Louis immediately falls for it, getting back down onto his hands and knees to look for the game board box. It isn’t until he is head down ass up staring at their very organized collection of game boards does he realize Harry just said that to get him to bend over again. He sits up then and turns to look up at Harry with an unamused expression. Harry laughs out loud as Louis slowly gets up. 

“I’ll get you back for that.” Louis promises and Harry smiles brightly, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow, looking at the small omega in front of him with amused eyes. 

“Oh yeah, how?” Harry asks and Louis shakes his head tutting softly. Harry does not know the can of worms he opened. 

“Oh you’ll see.” Louis says giving Harry a devilish smile and the aloha bites his lip. 

“Careful love, you’re gonna get me all hot and bothered like that.” Harry teases and Louis softly giggles. 

“Maybe that’s the point.” Louis sing songs, walking towards the next cleaning task with more of a swing in his hips. Harry gratefully enjoys watching Louis thick ass jiggle as he walks and the alpha can’t wait until later. He is going to end up mating and bonding this boy today, no way around it. 

An hour passes and the house is spotless. Harry jogs out front and starts his truck, letting it warm up. He goes back inside and gets a Christmas album out. Louis gathers all the clothing Harry instructed him to wear and the alpha pours them both hot gingerbread tea into a large thermos. He watches Louis put on a pair of thermal long underwear, then jeans, then a long sleeve shirt, a sweater, then his jacket, then winter coat. He puts on his mittens and Harry walks over, grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around the boys neck tucking it into his winter coat. He makes sure the scarf is up high enough it can cover his face if Louis leans down into it. Then Harry puts a beanie on him then a fur lined hat. He sits the boy down and puts thick thermal socks on his feet then his snow boots. 

“If I fall over you’ll have to pick me up.” Louis says with a small laugh as he feels the thickness of his clothing and Harry chuckles pulling on his snow boots, winter coat and a hat and he shoves his gloves into his pocket. 

“You’re funny. Ready for our first Christmas tree adventure?” Harry asks and Louis immediately nods smiling excitedly. Harry smiles back and grabs their thermos, the CD and a thick blanket before leading Louis out into the front yard. The small boy smiles as he breathes in fresh air. Harry locks the cabin up and then leads Louis to the truck, lifting him into the passenger seat of the warm cab. 

“Wow this is weird.” Louis says as he looks around the vehicle, remembering the first time he got into the truck. 

“Nah.” Harry says nonchalantly because he wants Louis to be comfortable. He gets in on his side, making sure he has his chainsaw in the back and his rifle with a loaded clip behind the truck seat. 

He begins a slow drive, not risking going too fast on the slick road with precious cargo on board. Louis softly sings along to Christmas songs and Harry smiles as they drive. Once they arrive Harry instructs Louis to wait in the truck with the doors locked. The alpha gets out with the rifle, not willing to take any unnecessary risks with Louis out here. He doesn’t know the state of the world outside of their little home. People could have begun to roam, looking for anything or anyone. He also doesn’t know if there are any predators near by and wants to take a look around first. Louis bites his lip as he watches Harry walk around with the gun on his back before heading into the trees with it. 

Louis sips the hot tea and looks around at the serene landscape. He can see the smoke from their chimneys from here, having not drove far from the home. The sight is comforting considering this is the first he has left the house since Harry saved his life. 

A few minutes later the alpha re-emerges from the forest and waves at Louis who waves back. Louis watches Harry’s dimples peek out as he smiles brightly walking towards the truck. He opens the drivers door and shuts off the vehicle before walking around and opening up Louis’ door. Harry lifts him out and Louis plants his feet firmly into the snowy grass. 

“So, I saw a few good looking trees down that way a bit. Wanna go look?” Harry asks and Louis nods immediately. He takes Louis around the snowy green landscape and the small boy looks around in wonderment. He has never gotten used to the beautiful scenery, always finding the natural world around him incredible. Louis holds onto the alpha’ thick arm as they walk, Harry easily holding Louis’ weight whenever the omega loses footing. 

“They’re all so tall.” Louis comments, momentarily wondering what the hell Harry is thinking. He may have ten foot ceilings but these are easily twenty foot trees. 

“Yeah, I was thinking when you pick one I will down the tree, then cut the part that will go in the living room, and then trim the rest of the branches off and we could make a few wreaths and use it for crafts.” Harry says and Louis smiles brightly. Of course the alpha has it all figured out. Louis needs to remember to never doubt the man. 

“So if I am picking a tree for the living room, I should technically be looking at the tops of these.” Louis says, staring up at the tall tree in front of him. Harry turns and looks at the small boys red cheeks and lips, staring up with vividly blue eyes. The white snow and the green around him compliment his beauty. 

“Correct.” Harry responds as he continues to stare at the gorgeous omega next to him. Louis catches him staring and his cheeks flush from more than just the cold. 

“You’re staring at me.” Louis softly giggles,  
looking back at the alpha who just gives him a small content smile before turning and pointing at a tree to their left. 

“What about that one?” Harry asks, glancing at Louis who is looking at the tree. Louis takes in the entire tree and thinks it over, he stares at it for a little while, really considering the nice tree. He thinks he will probably decide this one is the one for them but he wants to stay outside a little longer. 

“Maybe. I wanna keep looking.” Louis says and Harry nods, leaning over extending his arm for Louis to hold onto. They slowly stroll around the snowy area, pointing out different trees to each other. 

“You getting cold?” Harry asks after about ten minutes, seeing the way Louis’ cheeks have now turned a crimson colour and he is not even blushing. 

“I suppose a little, but I’m having fun. It’s like a date.” Louis smiles and Harry nods in agreement.

“Have you decided which tree?” Harry asks, and Louis nods immediately.

“Yeah, the one you pointed out is perfect.” Louis says turning and looking back in the direction of the tree. 

“Great, let’s go warm up in the truck before I cut it. I’m chilly.” Harry lies, knowing he won’t get the stubborn omega into the truck any other way. They walk back and Harry lifts Louis into the passenger seat, jogging around to climb in his side. 

“You’ll have to teach me how to drive this sometime.” Louis says as Harry gets in. The alpha chuckles at the idea but agrees, knowing it’s smart for Louis to be able to comfortably drive their vehicle. 

“Okay I will. Strip off your outerwear, you wont be warm getting out again if you keep it all on.” Harry instructs as he takes off his own winter coat. Louis begins to strip down to just his jeans and long sleeved shirt as the warm air from the heater keeps them cozy. 

“I love this tea.” Louis says as he takes a sip of the spicy christmasy hot drink. Harry takes it after him and is pleased with how it turned out this time. 

“Yeah it’s good. Wanna know what I like more?” Harry asks, capping the thermos and putting it in the cupholder on the floor between them. Then the alpha turns in his seat to get a good look at Louis. 

“What?” Louis asks softly smiling at the man in front of him. 

“You.” Harry smiles at his cheesy words and Louis giggles brightly, moving to lean forward on the seat and Harry invites him closer, stretching out his arms and wrapping them around the small omega, pulling him close enough to cuddle against his chest. Louis leans up to give Harry a small kiss. 

“I love you Hazza.” Louis whispers softly and Harry smiles down at him, his eyes sparkling with love. 

“I love you too sweet pea.” Harry whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one was shorter, i’m so sorry it took me a while to update. i was busy during the holidays then dealt with some serious writers block. i think this is probably my least favourite chapter and i’m not sure why. i was going to write their entire day into one chapter but everyone is so excited for the update so here it is! i’m gonna start writing the next chapter tomorrow and it’s going to take place on this same day in their timeline. i have a feeling starting the next chapter will reignite my passion for this story. i still love it, it was just difficult writing this last chapter when usually it comes to me easily. who knows, maybe just all the holiday craziness. i hope you guys like it! love you all, thank you for all the support in the comment section. i love your comments! xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

“You know, this reminds me of that movie. With Chevy Chase. You know what I’m talking about?” Louis asks, squinting at Harry through the bright sun bouncing off the snow as the Alpha looks at the tree to figure out how he wants to down it. Harry turns to look back at Louis after a long second of contemplation.

“No.” Harry says definitively and Louis softly giggles as he remembers the plot of the movie.

“C’mon. The squirrel in the tree? Jelly of the month club?” Louis asks and Harry begins to chuckle at Louis’ words. 

“No idea baby cakes.” Harry says and he puts his chainsaw on the hood of the truck to make sure it’s set up properly. A mishap with a chainsaw could mean death out here. He isn’t going to let anything crazy happen. 

“You don’t have a TV.” Louis points out and Harry glances up at the omega who seems to be looking at the clouds. 

“Correct.” Harry states simply, a little confused by the statement. He is expecting Louis to continue to say something but after they sit in silence for thirty seconds curiosity gets the best of Harry. “Why?” Harry asks simply. 

“You tell me, you’re the one that doesn’t have one.” Louis quips with a small smile on his face because he understands what Harry was trying to say. He just likes to tease his alpha. Adds a bit of spice to their day. Harry bites his lip, shaking his head trying to hold back soft laughter because of course Louis would say that. 

“You know what I meant.” Harry says confidently, looking back up at Louis who is collecting a a bit of snow on the ground. Harry pretends he didn’t see him forming a snowball and continues to look at the chainsaw in front of him. 

“Of course I know what you meant. Didn’t you hear, I became a mind reader last week.” Louis says with so much sass that Harry can’t contain himself and he laughs loudly, before darting across the ten feet between him. Louis shrieks with a giggle, throwing his snowball right at Harry’s chest. That doesn’t stop the alpha from easily scoping the boy into his arms, squeezing him tightly. 

“This what you want? Squeezed?” Harry chuckles out while Louis giggles wildly, flailing as much as one can while being trapped in a pair of strong arms. 

“Like orange juice.” Louis nods with laughter as he calms down and leans down to put a gentle kiss on the older man’s lips. 

“Mmhmm.” Harry just hums and he places another peck on Louis’ soft lips before putting him down. Louis looks at Harry in front of him. 

“I love you.” Louis smiles as he looks up into Harry’s gorgeous green eyes. Heat spreads through the alphas chest. He feels the slight anxiety of being away from their home this long wear away at Louis’ soft words.

“I love you too sweetheart. Now let’s get you in the truck while I cut this tree down. Don’t want you to get hurt.” Harry says and Louis is about to start walking but Harry easily picks him up, carrying the omega as if he weighs nothing. Louis knows he is has gained quite a bit of weight but Harry is still able to toss him around like nothing. The alpha opens the passenger door and puts Louis down in the still warm cab. 

“Be careful.” Louis says quickly as he looks at the chainsaw, he grasps Harry’s hand before the door can shut and the alpha nods. 

“I promise I will.” Harry says and Louis nods slowly, a bit of anxiety bubbling in his chest but he knows that if Harry smells that it may distract him from paying attention so he immediately does his best to suppress his scent. He doesn’t do that often anymore so now it’s actually a bit difficult. 

Harry shuts the passenger door and does one more quick check of the chainsaw making sure the chain is on properly before starting. It revs to life in the alphas hands. Louis watches Harry walk towards the tree and brush away snow from the base before getting onto his knees to examine the trunk. Louis watches the way the rifle reflects the sun. He notices it’s not as nice as the guns in the collection in the vault. He must have certain guns that are more for utility than show. 

Louis has always had mixed feelings on firearms. He doesn’t think they are appropriate in most settings they are placed into today however, he has never ever been uncomfortable with having a gun in the home. When he was eight years old during the winter a wolverine broke into his yard and killed one of his cats. To this day he wishes that his mom would have known how to use the shotgun his dad kept in the pantry. He vaguely remembers seeing blood on the snow and his mom crying at the kitchen table for a few days. Looking back he believes she felt guilty for not being able to protect one of her animals, which to her were family. If she would have at least been able to fire a shot at the wolverine then maybe she wouldn’t have felt so upset for so long. 

He pushes the random thought out of his mind when Harry grabs the chainsaw and begins to cut down the tree. Louis clenches his jaw nervously as he watches. Finally the tree drops into the small clearing next to it. Harry stands and immediately begins to cut it appropriately. Louis watches the man work and bites his lip as Harry puts the chainsaw down and takes off his coat. He only has a t shirt on now and he is able to see muscles flexing as he continues to cut it up. Louis’ mouth puddles with drool as he watches the way Harry’s arm tenses and clenches with each movement. 

Harry is on his last few trims when the smell of Louis’ arousal travels to his nose. He inhales deeply and pauses, turning to glance at the boy in the truck whose cheeks are rosy. He sends him a wink and Louis softly smiles back. Harry is happy he arouses the boy but having the smell of his omega who is still unmated out in the open like this puts his alpha on edge. He continues to make careful cuts, ready to get Louis home again. He never realized being away only this long would make his inner alpha upset. 

Once finished Harry helps Louis out and over to the tree so he can get a good look at the final cut. 

“Oh it’s perfect.” Louis smiles excitedly and Harry agrees. Within twenty minutes they are pulling up to the cabin and Harry is ushering the omega right inside. 

“But I can help bring stuff in.” Louis softly huffs and Harry gives him a pointed look. 

“Go do me a favour sweets, go to our bedroom, get undressed and put on one of my shirts and maybe some leggings if you’d like. I’m feeling a bit possessive.” Harry says honestly, having Louis out was surprisingly difficult towards the end and he feels antsy. Louis is surprised at how forward Harry is but appreciates the honesty. 

“I’m all yours.” Louis reminds him softly, stepping closer and slowly slipping his tiny hand up the alpha’s shirt to feel his strong stomach. Harry feels heat rise in his chest as Louis touches him. He glances down at the omega’s lips and reaches up to gently grasp Louis’ chin and neck, turning the boys head to reveal his neck and scent glands. Harry lets out a low humming growl as he leans down and inhales deeply. Louis gasps softly, shutting his eyes and doing everything to bare his neck even more for his alpha. 

“Didn’t like having you out of the house.” Harry says and Louis feels a bit of fondness over his alpha’s protective nature. 

“I was anxious too.” Louis admits softly. “Mark me up a bit?” The small boy asks and Harry doesn’t need to be told twice. He immediately begins to softly nip and suck at every inch of Louis’ neck. Louis moans as Harry licks a long stripe from the base of his neck all the way up to his chin. 

“Can’t wait to sink my teeth into you.” Harry grunts out as Louis presses his body against Harry’s.

“Fuck-“ Louis moans and grabs a fist full of his alpha’s hair, gently pushing him into his neck even more. 

“Gonna fuck you good tonight, gonna make you mine.” Harry growls and the omega whines needily, rocking his hips against the alphas thigh as slick travels from his hole. 

“Yours.” Louis whines out breathily and Harry grabs him, picking him up and carrying him to their bedroom. Louis gasps as Harry almost tosses him onto the bed. 

“Strip.” Harry grunts out and Louis scrambles to follow the order, pulling off layers and layers until he is only in his panties and t shirt. 

Harry takes the t shirt he wore to cut firewood yesterday out of the laundry basket before soaking it in his pheromones, enough that the shirt becomes overwhelming for Harry to smell, but for Louis it makes him feel slightly drunk. Harry begins to rub it up and down Louis’ bare legs, leaving his scent all over his omega. 

“Want you to mate me now.” Louis softly whines, spreading his legs obscenely, enough so Harry can see his hole through the lace panties. Harry’s cock twitches at his words and he really really wants to, he just knows that as soon as he allows his instincts to take control he is going to be useless for anything but breeding Louis for the rest of the night. 

“No, tonight.” Harry says firmly and Louis lets out a pitiful needy whine, he looks up at Harry with large pleading eyes and Harry softly chuckles. 

“If you’re a good boy and put my shirt on and wait patiently while I bring in the tree I will make you feel amazing.” Harry promises and Louis nods immediately, willing to do anything to make Harry happy with him. 

“Love you.” Louis says, softly biting his lip and Harry leans down to capture them in a slow, sensual kiss. Harry gently squeezes Louis’ thigh before turning and heading back outside. He adjusts his hard cock as he begins to carry the tree inside until he realizes he can smell the omega from all the way outside with the door shut. 

“Jesus Christ.” Harry groans, his instincts immediately flaring up. If anyone came down their road they’d be able to smell his omega. He doesn’t even want to imagine how far the scent range was during Louis’ heat. Without thinking about it he puts the tree down and walks down the driveway a bit before pulling his cock out and beginning to piss a line on the road. He hates getting like this, acting so animalistic but it’s the only thing that’s going to settle the aching deep in his chest. If any alpha comes close to their driveway they’re going to smell that another alpha is territorial. If they make the poor decision to get closer at that point Harry won’t feel bad for attacking them. A fair warning. 

He tucks his manhood away when he is finished before walking back to the tree and carrying it inside. Louis is in nothing but Harry’s t shirt when he sees him fiddling about in the kitchen, he still smells delicious but Harry can tell he has calmed down. Louis puts down the fresh tomatoes he was about to wash before coming over and watching as Harry puts the tree in a small stand in the corner of the room. The alpha has to move his chair a bit but that doesn’t bother him at all. He makes sure the furniture is appropriate before turning to look at the small boy next to him. 

“What do you think?” Harry asks softly, wanting to get Louis’ approval before calling it a job well done. 

“Oh Hazza, it’s perfect.” Louis smiles and gives him a big hug. The alpha softly smiles and kisses his head, gently rubbing the boys back. They separate a few seconds later so Harry can go grab the rest of their stuff from the truck. 

Louis opens a box of christmas lights Harry had stashed in the basement and begins to do his best to wrap it around the full green tree. A few seconds later Harry comes in with the blanket, thermos and rifle. Louis glances over his shoulder as he watches the alpha unload the gun at the dining table. He bites his lip as he watches. He never thought a man with a gun would arouse him but he thinks it’s because he fully trusts Harry. 

Harry puts everything away and walks over to help Louis light up the tree. After a few minutes the house is clean and there is a lovely tree all sparkly in their living room. 

“You gonna start your decorations for it today?” Harry asks curiously as he loads up their wood stove in the living room. If Louis is going to be walking around with bare legs Harry can’t let it get cold in here. 

“Yes sir.” Louis says as he gets out the pets lunch. He pours the contents into their bowls and goes to open the back door to let Tugboat back in. 

“Get away from that door. It’s cold outside.” Harry snaps harshly, he immediately shuts his mouth and clenches his jaw. He can’t believe he just snapped at Louis like that. The omega blinks and glances over at him, before walking back to the island while nervously wringing his hands. 

Harry immediately feels like the biggest asshole on the planet. He was giving into his instincts too much. He got scared of Louis getting too cold and instead of speaking to him like a person he gave him an order. He is about to start apologizing profusely until he smells a heavy scent of lust permeating the air. He glances up at Louis and the omegas face is dark red. Harry takes a slow deep breath in, his mind becomes fuzzier than normal when he inhales the smell of Louis’ slick. His feet begin to move on their own, walking over towards the small boy who is shaking. 

Louis never had an alpha as strong as Harry speak to him like that. He knows he should be angry, he knows he should tell Harry off, he never would have allowed anyone to speak to him that way before. Now, Louis can’t find the line between his innate and learned reactions. His inner omega is absolutely delighted to have an alpha ordering him around because it means he is being cared for. His body betrays his mind as slick begins to drip from his hole, begging the man who protects him to make it official and protect him for the rest of their lives. He begins to tremble as Harry notices his scent shift and the man comes closer. 

As soon as Harry turns around the island he is met with the image of slick dripping down his omegas legs, it rolls down in long lines. Louis’ breathing has picked up and he can feel Harry looking at him. It makes more slick appear and the omega softly whines as it trickles out of him. Harry walks up behind him and unzips his pants, pushing his jeans down just slightly, before yanking up the shirt Louis has on to reveal the beautiful white lace framing Louis chubby bum. Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ lower waist before pressing his brief covered rock hard cock against the boys ass. Harry growls lowly and can feel Louis’ hole clenching against him. Louis lets out a moan that makes Harry shiver before he begins to grind against the boy. Louis can’t believe how big the alpha feels against him and wants to magically make their clothes disappear so Harry’s massive cock can finally satiate his needs. Louis presses back into each of Harry’s movements, becoming lost in the pleasure of pressure against his hole.

“I’m sorry.” Harry grunts out breathlessly as he wraps his other arm around Louis’ shoulder to get more leverage and grind against him harder. 

“Shut up.” Louis whines, not accepting an apology for Harry being a good alpha. A good alpha puts their omega in their place when they do something dangerous. He desperately tries to grind back harder against him and gasps when Harry flips him around in his arms and places him up on the island. Louis adjusts immediately, spreading his legs wide on the counter and rocking back slightly onto his tailbone so the alpha has access to his wet heat. Harry pushes Louis’ shirt up and begins to gently palm the boys breasts. 

“Unnh- Alpha more.” Louis pleads, needing more, never going to be satisfied until he is filled with his knot. 

“Beg.” Harry orders and Louis gasps, opening his eyes to stare up at the man in front of him who looks different than normal, less restrained. Harry looks like he is on the cusp of losing control and the idea of that causes a puddle to begin to form on the table from Louis’ twitching hole. 

“Please alpha, please, I need you. Need more, want you so bad, want your knot. Can’t wait until you breed me full, want to carry your pups, please. I’ll let you breed me over and over, please alpha, make me yours.” Louis softly cries and Harry loudly growls, squeezing the boys thigh in his hand almost too tight before pulling it away so he doesn’t hurt him. He reaches down between them and scoops up fresh slick releasing from his boys hole before greedily shoving it into his mouth. He moans at the taste and drops to his knees. He holds Louis’ thighs apart and noses away his underwear before diving his tongue into Louis’ delicious entrance. The omega moans loudly and Harry starts to rub his aching cock as he eats the boy out shamelessly. 

Harry wants his mouth on Louis’ hole all the time. The sounds that fall from the omega’s parted lips are absolutely breathtaking. Within only a few minutes Louis’ hips are stuttering and Harry has begun to fuck his fist. 

“Alpha put it in me please, please god fuck me. Harry! Fuck me!” Louis desperately begs and Harry almost loses complete control, he jumps up and pulls his cock out right away, almost slamming himself into the omega. As much as an alpha’s order is hard to ignore, so is an omegas. Especially if you love them as much as Harry loves Louis. He’d do anything to make him happy. Harry stops right before he can get it in, realizing the kitchen island is not where he wants to take his omega’s virginity. 

Louis thought he could finally get him to break, sees the exact moment Harry almost loses self restraint. He watches the alpha’s eyes dilate and his movements become more clumsy and faster than normal. Louis even prepared himself to feel the stretch of Harry’s cock. Absolute shock washes over him when instead he feels two long fingers penetrate his velvety hole. 

“I told you I’ll fuck you tonight.” Harry growls out, beginning to mercilessly rub his fingers against Louis’ sweet spot. The omega screams in pleasure, his body shaking uncontrollably as he looks up into Harry’s gorgeous green eyes. The man looks almost pissed off and that makes Louis even more turned on. 

Harry can’t believe he almost lost control. He truly almost broke this time. In the past he has teetered on the edge of falling into his primal headspace but was always able to jump back. Hearing Louis beg like that, hearing him almost command him to fill him up caused Harry to actually fall this time. He barely caught himself and he was truly going to fall for a moment. If he hadn’t have had to spend a second to get his cock out Louis would be getting pounded with more than just his fingers right now. 

“Harrrry!” Louis cries out as he becomes overwhelmed with pleasure and his orgasm overtakes him. He violently shakes on the island as slick squirts out around his alpha’s fingers. Harry doesn’t miss his opportunity and immediately bends down, pulling his fingers out to close his mouth around Louis’ hole, swallowing every single drop that pours out of the boy. It tastes so sweet. 

Harry feels euphoria quickly set in from ingesting Louis’ pheromones. Harry can closely compare the feeling to having an intensely pleasurable cocaine high. The beautiful thing is he will never grow a tolerance to Louis. He will always be able to get this exact pleasure from making his omega come. Harry’s only tried him twice and can tell he is going to be addicted to him. The omega is quivering as he comes down from his orgasm, and Harry stands shakily leaning against the counter, all it takes is for him to rub his cock once and he is coming all over Louis’ bare chest. He has to support himself against the counter as his orgasm heightens his already intensely pleasurable experience. 

Louis feels remnants of pleasure coursing through him and he opens his eyes in time to watch Harry come all over him. He stares up at the wavering alpha who is panting heavily as he orgasms. Louis’ mouth waters and his hole begins to lightly drip again as he watches Harry’s face screw up in with his orgasm. He gently grasps the alpha’s forearm and he can tell Harry is in intense pleasure. He wants him to know he is there, as supportive to Harry as Harry is to him. 

“Lou...” Harry quietly whines, having a hard time focusing on reality. It could be so intense from nearly entering his primal headspace. He slowly lowers himself to his knees so he doesn’t accidentally fall over and lays his head against the omegas soft thigh. Panting softly as his knot empties into his hand. Louis gently coos, petting his fingers through his alpha’s long hair. 

“I’m here Alpha.” Louis softly whispers to him. The omega is fascinated with Harry, one minute he is dishing out a harsh order to him, the next he is having to seek comfort in him from having a much too intense orgasm. 

“Love you so much.” Harry whispers as he becomes more aware of whats going on. He nuzzles into the omegas thigh gently breathing in his soothing scent. Louis leans down and kisses Harry’s forehead. 

“I love you too.” Louis easily returns the words and smiles when he sees Harry’s pink lips turn up into a precious little smile. Harry eventually is able to stand again. His knot is still raging so he continues to massage and squeeze it, hating having to wait for it to empty naturally. 

“Want some?” Harry asks, watching the omega look at the way he is able to milk come from his knot. Louis nods and leans down, not having to go far because Harry is so tall. He wraps his lips around the head of Harrys cock as the older man begins to milk come into his mouth. Louis moans at the flavour, swallowing as much as he can until Harry’s knot is empty. 

Louis feels the same feeling as before creep up to him and he loves it. Harry wets a clean cloth with warm water before gently cleaning Louis off. They could shower but Harry kind of enjoys that Louis smells of his come now. He wipes himself off and pulls up his pants before gently picking Louis up, resting him on his hip. He wipes down the counter before tossing the rag into their clothes bin and heading to the couch. He sits down and lays Louis down next to him. He never breaks physical contact, gently rubbing the boys feet or legs as they rest. 

About an hour later Louis wakes up from the light nap he took and Harry softly smiles at him. 

“I’m sorry I was so harsh when I told you to get back from the door.” Harry says softly and Louis laughs out loud because Harry is completely aware of how turned on it made him and yet he is still apologizing. 

“Haz, I really liked it if you didn’t notice.” Louis softly smiles and rubs his socked foot against the mans thigh. 

“Yeah I know that now. I didn’t before though.” Harry says still feeling a bit guilty for almost yelling at the boy. 

“Please don’t worry about it. I would tell you if I didn’t like something.” Louis says because it’s the complete truth. 

“Promise?” Harry asks and Louis giggles softly and nods. 

“I promise.” Louis says and he gets up slowly, walking over to finish dishing out the abandoned pet food. Harry stands and opens the door for Tugboat who was happily flinging a stick around on the porch.

“Hey buddy.” Harry smiles as the large dog comes barreling inside the cabin and zooms straight over to the omega, halting in his tracks and sitting down. 

“You’d think he was starving.” Louis softly giggles, knowing Harry usually tosses a generous amount of scraps outside for him throughout the day on top of his regular three meals. 

“He’s a big boy.” Harry smiles, coming up behind the dog and patting him on his side. “He’s such a big boy, who sits so good, and waits so patient. He’s a good boy.” Harry talks to the dog in a way that makes Louis have to bite his bottom lip to keep from giggling. It’s rare that Harry shows that type of affection to the dog especially around Louis. Most of the time Harry and Tugboat are in some ridiculous pretend quarrel that only lasts as long as Harry is able to keep from giving in and playing with the big guy. Only once did Harry yell at the dog while Louis was there, it was within the first week of Louis living at the house and it was when Louis was frail. 

Tugboat ran inside like normal and when he ran up next to Louis he accidentally bumped into him and Louis stumbled. Harry had luckily seen it happen and was able to get to Louis within a moment steadying him. Louis felt terrible when Harry growled at the dog and yelled at him to go to his bed. Tugboat tucked his head real low and turned and faced the wall until an hour later when Harry sat down in his chair and called him over. He gently spoke to the dog so soft Louis could barely hear what he was saying but by the end of it they had their happy puppy back to wagging his tail and waving his toys around at Louis. 

Since then Louis has become sturdy enough Harry is comfortable letting Tugboat play with him. He still watches closely, making sure his dog is gentle with Louis. When him and Harry play there have been a few incidents where Harry walked away with a few scratches or an accidental bite or two. However with Louis, Tugboat is much more well behaved and that makes Harry proud. When spring rolls around he is going to make sure Tugboat will follow and protect Louis outside. He is sure the omega will want to be outside when it’s nice and Harry may be busy working on some things so it will be nice to know Tugboat will be at his omegas side. 

Louis puts Luna’s dish out who meows at him then digs in. He leans down and pets Tugboats big head before putting his dish down as well. Harry gently rubs his hand over Louis’ waist and kisses his head before grabbing the empty jars and beginning to clean them out. 

“What would you like for lunch?” Harry asks softly and Louis has no idea. He tries to think of something but nothing comes up. 

“Surprise me.” Louis smiles softly and Harry immediately likes the idea. “Care if I start on the Christmas decorations?” Louis asks. 

“Be my guest. You know I thought maybe we could stick some sliced oranges in the oven to use as a decoration.” Harry offers, having been thinking about how to help his omega out since he is utterly ashamed of how little Christmas decorations he has. 

“Oooh, good idea. We could put some cranberries in too then pop some popcorn, thread it all together and make garland.” Louis says and Harry smiles brightly cause that’s a great idea. 

“Hell yeah, I’ll get the oranges sliced and grab the cranberries after I get lunch going.” Harry says and Louis feels his chest warm up with love. Harry is having a good time with this, he isn’t just doing it to make Louis happy, he’s enjoying this and that makes Louis even more happy. 

Louis gets his bag of knitting supplies and makes sure to keep his one project hidden. Whenever he works on it he tells Harry not to pay him any attention because it’s a surprise and Harry always listens, never glancing over and continuing to read whatever book he has for hours as Louis works on it. It’s adorable. 

Louis sits down at the dining table and flips through a crotchet book until he finds an adorable section filled with little Christmas crafts. He begins to crotchet little candy canes to hang on the tree. 

Harry decides that he is going to make pizza today. With a side salad and fruit of course, always conscientious of what Louis needs in his daily diet to remain healthy. He begins the dough and puts it aside to allow it to rise before getting a bowl of cut fruit out of the fridge from yesterday. Harry always makes sure there is fruit in the fridge for Louis. It took a while for the boy to be comfortable getting himself a snack and Harry hated that, wanting Louis to always feel comfortable eating in their house. So he started washing and cutting up fruit for him everyday. That’s how he finally got Louis to eat without having to urge him to. He sees there is still some blueberries and watermelon in it so he takes a bite of everything to make sure it’s still fresh before walking the bowl over to the table and placing it beside Louis. 

“Have some fruit lovely, gonna be a while for lunch.” Harry hums, gently rubbing Louis’ shoulders as he looks at the little candy canes Louis’ easily producing, having become very good at handicraft. “Oooh, those are cute.” Harry hums softly, and Louis smiles. 

“Thank you.” Louis says and he momentarily puts his project down to snack on the fruit. Harry goes to get the boy a glass of water. He places it down beside him and kisses his soft hair before jogging down to the root cellar, nearly having a heart attack when Luna jumps down from a shelf. 

“Oh my god, go upstairs!” Harry huffs out a laugh, chasing the cat up the steps. He loads up a small basket with oranges and cranberries before grabbing a cantaloupe and kiwis as well. Once back upstairs he sees Luna sat on the table in front of Louis and he is letting her bat a blueberry around. 

“She scare you down there?” Louis asks with an amused smile having heard the alpha then saw the cat zoom upstairs.

“Yeah, I think she may have taken a few years from my life.” Harry laughs and so does Louis. 

“She’s tricky!” Louis giggles as he plays with her. Harry enjoys watching them as he cuts up the fruit, putting the oranges and cranberries on baking trays and sliding them onto the bottom rack of the oven to bake for a while. Then he pulls out a clean bowl and cuts more oranges, cantaloupe, kiwi and strawberries into it. He walks over and takes the empty bowl from Louis. 

“Would you like more fruit?” Harry asks and Louis thinks about it before nodding. Harry brings over the new bowl and sits down with Louis, sharing the fruit and gazing out the window. 

“You know, I have a feeling another storm is coming.” Harry says and he stands to get a clearer view of the sky. Louis turns and looks out as well. 

“I like storms.” Louis says softly and Harry is surprised. 

“Why’s that?” He asks softly, sitting back down to help Louis continue to work on the candy canes. 

“Gives me reason to get clingy.” He softly giggles and Harry loops some red yarn around his hook following the directions until he gets the hang of it. 

“You’re always welcome to be clingy, nothing pleases me more.” Harry answers honestly and then he feels a tiny foot make his way into his lap and he can’t hold back his smile. 

“Good, I like feeling close.” Louis smiles softly and they work together until it’s time for Harry to stretch out the pizza dough. He puts some homemade canned tomato sauce onto it and grates some fresh cheese. He cuts up some peppers, onions, mushrooms, olives, tomatoes and sprinkles leftover cooked ground chicken over it before popping it into the oven. 

He sits back against the counter and watches Louis crotchet his little heart out while eating a piece of cantaloupe or strawberry every once in a while and truly can’t believe he lived here without the boy. He never realized he was lonely. He just though he was a person who could be alone. Boy was he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely liked this chapter a lot better. The one after this will be the big one! I hope you all enjoy, and I hope everyone had a happy holiday season! Please leave a comment if you’d like, I love going through them. Thanks! xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

The pizza of course was delicious, they ate the entire pie. Louis made a bunch of little decorations for the tree. He made crocheted candy canes, and Harry made little crotched gingerbread men. Now it’s a few hours from sun down and Harry had to go chop some wood. So Louis is sorting laundry at the dining room table, quietly singing along to Fleetwood Mac. 

Harry grunts as he lifts a massive wood round onto his chopping block and grabs his axe. He slams it into the wood round. Truthfully, he didn’t need to cut wood. He just wants to try and get out as much aggressive alpha he can before they mate tonight. His skin feels tingly as he thinks of it, flashes of Louis’ body playing in his head. He takes a minute to breath deeply and focus before slamming his heavy axe into the wood again.

Tugboat is rolling around in the snow about twenty feet from Harry and it takes a moment before the alpha realizes it’s beginning to freezing rain. He puts away all the materials he was using to cut wood and sends Tugboat into the field to herd the animals into the barn. If any of them are still outside. He pulls on his jacket and hood before walking on the shovelled path to the barn. He goes inside and is happy to see that almost everyone is already in. A stubborn bull comes wandering in after he got tired of Tugboat barking at him. Harry does a head count before beginning to close the barn up for the night. Everyone was already fed and he makes sure there is enough water and hay before travelling into the greenhouse. 

He looks around at each of his crops, not wanting to have to come back out for the rest of the night. He picks a few flowers and some herbs before arranging them into a small bouquet like he has for Louis before. He hopes he makes Louis feel special. Harry has never loved anyone like he does him.

Harry never imagined he would be blessed with an omega as amazing as Louis. He so desperately doesn’t want to mess this up. His palms begin to sweat as he walks back towards their home. Louis’ scent is so beautiful and sweet. It lures him closer. Tugboat follows, eager to see the omega as well, Louis is always so nice to him. 

Harry takes a deep breath and hides the flowers behind his back before opening the door. Stevie Nicks is singing landslide and Louis is singing along. He turns and smiles widely at his soon to be alpha. Harry smiles back. Louis turns to pet Tugboat as the dog trots up to him with his stuffed cartoon mushroom toy and Louis smiles widely. Harry watches them adoringly as he kicks off his boots and takes off his coat, still managing to keep the flowers hidden until he steps forward and Louis tosses the dogs toy before looking up at the tall alpha. 

“Hi.” Louis smiles warmly, wanting to be wrapped up in Harry’s strong arms again. Harry pulls the flowers out from behind his back while wrapping an arm around Louis’ small waist. The omega’s eyes light up as he sees them and Harry loves that, leaning down to gently kiss the boys forehead. 

Harry makes sure Louis gets to look at them for a little while before placing them gently on top of the folded laundry on the table. He reaches his free hand out and gently clasps it around the boys small one, pulling it up and drawing the omega incredibly close. Louis relaxes into him and Harry begins to sway them to the music. 

“And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills..” Harry softly sings along against Louis’ warm skin at the gorgeous spot on the omegas neck where he wants to bond them. He continues to softly hum as they slowly dance. Louis rests his head on the alpha’s warm chest as they move so slowly and with a gentle step that they both easily waltz into. 

When the song ends and the music stops Harry continues to lead the omega in an easy natural sway. 

‘I don’t want to set the world on fire..’ 

Harry gently begins to sing to him. 

‘I just want to start a flame in your heart.’ 

The soft patter of rain on the tin roof blends gorgeously with the quiet creaking of the floorboards as they dance. Harry’s low voice rises to the centerstage of the comforting noises surrounding them and Louis feels himself falling deeper in love by the second. 

‘In my heart I have but one desire...’ 

‘And that one is you, no other will do.’

Louis’ eyes become a bit bleary with emotion, the best emotions he has ever felt. They’re so strong that they overflow into salty tears running down rosy cheeks. 

‘I’ve lost all ambition for worldly acclaim, I just want to be the one you love.’ 

Louis sniffles as he hugs the alpha tighter, Harry softly smiles when his boys scent just gets incredibly sweeter. 

‘And with your admission, that you feel the same...’

‘I’ll have reached the goal I’m dreaming of, believe me.’ 

‘I don’t want to set the world on fire, I just want to start a flame in your heart.’ 

Harry finishes singing and slows them to a halt, he scents Louis just a little bit longer, reminding himself that his omega is incredibly pleased before he has to look back and wipe the boys tears away. He knows they are happy ones but it’s still hard to see and he needs to reassure himself through Louis’ scent. 

Slowly he pulls back and rests his hand gently on the side and back of Louis’ neck. Something that an alpha should never ever do if they are not close enough to an omega. Louis immediately relaxes into the touch. Harry pulls his handkerchief from his pocket and gently dabs over little tears. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Harry says softly as he looks at the boys face, lips and cheeks red from his tears. Eyes large and glassy. Harry commits the omega’s image to memory, never ever wanting to forget how lucky he is. Louis’ eyes well up again and Harry has to softly chuckle. He can tell the boy is okay because his scent is sweeter. He wipes away those tears as well. 

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Louis says truthfully as he watches the alpha’s small smile grow larger. Until his pearly white teeth are incredibly visible and his dimples make an appearance. His nose pulls up just slightly as his eyes crinkle  
at the corners. Louis reaches up and runs his small thumb gently over the alpha’s dimple and Harry rests his face into the boys small handle. 

“I love you so much.” Harry says and Louis’ expression begins to match his. They stare at each other trying to somehow convey all the emotions into words the other will understand. 

“I love you too.” Louis responds and as he says it back they realize words will never do justice to how they both feel. Actions, words, they will never ever be enough to actually show the other how much they love them. They both know what will though. When Harry places that mating bite, it will seal them into a connection. One that will open a direct passage of communication between them. They will be able to feel what the other feels, actually know how deep their love seeps into their souls. 

Harry takes a huge deep breathe and Louis does as well, both able to feel the intensity of emotion they are attempting to convey. They rest their foreheads against each other for a while, breathing in each other’s air, sharing a bubble of calm quiet.

That is until a loud squeaking sound penetrates the thick blanket of serenity. Harry’s face immediately breaks into an amused smile and he doesn’t even need to turn around to see what it is. Louis glances past the large alpha and can’t hold back small giggles as Tugboat swings his octopus toy around in the air, tentacles flying and smacking into furniture. The dog is biting down on a large squeaker on the body and his tail is wagging as soon as he sees Louis’ looking at him.

“What are you doin?” Louis asks in a voice that’s clearly aimed at Tugboat. The dogs tail begins to wag faster as Louis squeezes Harry’s bicep then slips past him to walk over to play with him. Harry can’t help but chuckle as his dog steals his omega. 

Harry turns and watches as he always does. He trusts his dog quite a bit, but he is a big goofy animal. Harry doesn’t think Tugboat would ever hurt Louis purposefully. He is proud as he watches though, Louis walks right over and takes the toy without the dog even fighting, just wagging his tail while waiting patiently for Louis to toss it back. 

The cabin smells of the baked oranges laid out on cooling racks and it’s very christmasy. The tree is awaiting the popcorn and cranberry garland and the orange slices. 

A few minutes later Louis is done playing with the dog and he is grabbing a vase for the flowers Harry brought him while the alpha considers his next move. He glances at the clock and sees it’s only around three in the afternoon but he obviously has some plans for them tonight. He decides to start dinner now, let it bake for a while. 

“Lasagna okay for dinner?” Harry asks as he walks around the island to look into the fridge. Louis looks up from where he is putting the flowers in the large glass container. 

“I’m still full from pizza.” Louis replies honestly, looking at the clock and seeing it’s pretty early for dinner. 

“Figured I’d get it started and let it bake. Give us some time to finish decorating, maybe chill out for a bit.” Harry hums and Louis immediately nods, adjusting the flowers. 

“I’d like that. Can we get a bath together?” Louis asks and Harry’s eyebrow raises at that idea. He turns and glances at the omega who has a light blush on his cheeks, leaning back against the island looking up at Harry. 

“Yeah, may be a tight fit.” Harry softly chuckles, shutting the fridge door behind him as he looks at his boy. 

“Sounds incredible.” Louis says as he leans forward to run his palm up under Harry’s t shirt, feeling his thick stomach, gently squeezing hardened muscle. Harry lets his eyes linger on the boy as he walks away as quickly as the touch came on, going over to the tree to adjust his candy cane ornaments. 

Harry just softly smiles at him, his tongue swiping over his lower lip before turning to collect ingredients. He pulls his hair into a messy bun to keep it away from his face as he works. 

As he begins to cut some fresh veggies he remembers what Louis said earlier about having a TV. He thinks it over for a few minutes, glancing up to see Louis peacefully writing in his journal. He could most definitely get his hands on a TV for them if Louis wants one. He understands if he likes movies or having something playing instead of music. Harry used to put random sitcoms on right after his dad passed just to hear some voices. 

“Would you like a TV?” Harry asks, pausing his skillful movements with the knife he  
is using to cut mushrooms to look up at Louis once more. 

Harry watches him also pause his writing, looking up at the alpha over the back of the couch with a look of surprise. 

“You remembered huh?” Louis asks like Harry could ever forget anything about him. Harry nods right away. 

“Of course I did.” Harry responds as if it’s completely obvious and Louis softly smiles, having a tiny moment enjoying that Harry listens to him even if it’s the smallest thing. Louis wouldn’t mind getting a TV, maybe keep it in the spare room and only drag it out for a movie night.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to not getting one, but maybe the next time we go into town we could grab one. If you’d like. Get some movies and a few TV seasons. Just for a movie night every once and a while.” Louis chooses his words carefully, not wanting to give the alpha reason to want to go to town before the winter ends. He is more than comfortable the way they are now. 

“I’d like that. Wasn’t planning to go to town until April though. I could get you one sooner.” Harry says, watching Louis’ facial expressions so he doesn’t miss a detail in their conversation. At the mention of getting one sooner Louis makes a small face of dissatisfaction and Harry raises an eyebrow. 

“Nope, I’m good to wait til April.” Louis says assuredly. The alpha softly chuckles, remembering Louis’ reservations about going to town. 

“You don’t want either of us to leave huh?” Harry asks with a mild smirk, liking that Louis is pleased with their home that deeply.

“I know you don’t like it either. Could tell how nervous you got having me out of the house earlier.” Louis says with a tiny smirk because he is pointing out Harry’s possessiveness and Harry is unable to hid his wolfish grin, his cheeks a bit red. 

“What can I say sweetheart, you just look so pretty walking around in my t shirts and your sexy little panties. Want you in our home all the time.” Harry says and a burst of arousal travels through the omega. He plays with the hem of the shirt, a blush clear on his face. He becomes even more excited as Harry catches his scent shift and inhales deeply, loving how noticeable Louis’ scent is. The amount of pheromones he releases are completely uncontrolled the majority of the time. Harry loves it. 

“And you smell so good too. Gotta mark you good tonight, make sure it’s clear you’re claimed.” Harry says, his eyes a bit darker as he watches Louis softly gasp at his words. His little hand flies up to his neck to feel where Harry constantly mouthes at. He can’t wait until he has a bite there, big and bold. 

“You wanna bite me too princess?” Harry asks curiously, knowing he needs to cut the sexual tension a bit so they actually make it to the evening before he pounces. 

Louis has to blink and take a few deep breaths, ignoring the slick threatening to drip from his entrance. Harry’s words affect him very much. 

He considers the question. Usually an alpha doesn’t wear an omegas claim, but it’s not unheard of. Usually an omega doesn’t have sharp enough canines to break the alpha’s skin. Louis rubs his tongue over his teeth. 

“You think I could?” Louis asks and Harry makes a face of contemplation. He turns and washes his hands quickly before walking over to the back of the couch. 

“Open.” Harry says and Louis immediately obeys, letting Harry see his little pearly whites. Harry smiles softly, enjoying the view of his tongue, pushing away intruding sexual thoughts. He zeroes in on his canines and then rests the pad of his pinky finger on one. The rest of his fingers too rough and thick from use. He pushes up into the sharp little tooth and although it doesn’t cause him distress he can feel a bit of pain. He pulls his hand back before he can get any more ideas than he already has. 

“Yeah, I think you could break skin. Especially on my neck. Believe it or not I’m softer there.” Harry gives him a little wink and Louis can’t help but giggle, his own hands coming up to poke at his little canines. 

“Yeah if you’re okay with it, I think I’d like that.” Louis says and Harry gets a thrill of excitement as he walks back over to finish cutting up the zucchini he was working on. The idea of Louis sinking his little teeth into him makes his cock twitch. 

“You can bite me anywhere, anytime, as hard as you want.” Harry says and Louis softly laughs him off until he realizes Harry is completely serious. 

“Wait really?” Louis asks, his eyes wide. Usually alpha’s always want to be the biter. It is rare to find one that wants to be bitten. Especially as Harry described. He can smell Harry’s rich scent of arousal in the air but he is still surprised.

“Oh for sure. That would drive me wild.” Harry says, his cock twitching again as he imagines Louis climbing on his lap and biting his bare chest, his arms, neck. Each little bite another claiming mark, drawing blood. Alpha’s heal incredibly fast. The bite that he will give Louis tonight would take at least a month to heal without Harry licking over it. It will only take maybe a few days or a week if Harry tends to the bite with his saliva. A bite that Louis would give Harry though? That would take maybe a day to heal. 

“You’re completely serious?” Louis asks and Harry chuckles, reaching down to adjust his pants. He knows it’s not stereotypical for an alpha to want to be bitten. There’s just something about knowing he belongs to Louis as well that just rubs him the right way. 

“Ask my cock, it’s half hard in my jeans.” Harry says and Louis’ cheeks flare bright red, his eyes going a bit wide. His notebook fumbles in his hand and he is glad Harry shouldn’t be able to see that far over the couch to watch him almost drop it. 

“You’re um, you’re different.” Louis says and Harry barks out a laugh. Louis worries that came out as rude. 

“I-I just mean, that um- I really like the thought of that. B-Biting you I mean. I like that you’re different from other alpha’s.” Louis stumbles over his words quickly, watching the alpha continue to chuckle with a warm smile of fondness on his face. 

“I love you so much.” Harry says, to calm Louis’ nerves and let him know that he isn’t upset by his comments. Harry knows he’s different from other alphas. That’s one of the few things he prides himself on now a days. He wasn’t always different. Louis immediately relaxes hearing Harry say that.

“I love you too.” Louis responds and they look at each other with soft little smiles until Louis begins to write in his journal again and Harry continues to prepare their dinner. 

About twenty minutes later Harry is sliding the lasagna into the oven and turning to see how he can help with the next task the omega is undertaking, finishing up the tree. Harry walks over to help grab garland. He lets his hand fall to the omegas hip as he comes up behind him, looking at the pretty red and white combination of popcorn and cranberries. 

“I got this, you go sit down.” Louis says softly and Harry lets out a little groan, winding his large arms around Louis’ waist. He shoves his face down into the omega’s neck and inhales. 

“But I can help.” Harry speaks into soft skin and Louis giggles at his muffled speech. He rubs Harry’s forearms and squeezes his hands. 

“Please?” Louis asks and this time the groan that Harry lets out is of defeat. He glances around. There really isn’t much to do now other than relax. He sees the tray of dried oranges, now with little ribbons tired around the tops so they can hang on the tree limbs. 

“Can I bring this over?” Harry asks and Louis turns and nods right away. 

“Then kick your feet up. This won’t take me long, I like when you get all cozy and watch me the way you do.” Louis says and Harry’s cheeks heat up because he truly does watch Louis. If he sits down to read most of the time his eyes will find little Louis, whether he is fiddling around in the kitchen, or working on a puzzle. Harry usually ends up just taking in every beautiful view he can of the boy. He just never really thought Louis noticed. He grabs the tray of oranges and brings them over to the coffee table. 

“Oh I know! Tea!” Harry says after putting it down and he immediately tries to go back into the kitchen to get them hot drinks in order. Louis puts up a finger in front of him halting the alpha in his step. 

“Let me, please, I like doing stuff like this for you.” Louis lets out a soft whine in his tone and Harry can’t ignore him. He let’s out a little huff as he looks down at his stubborn boy. 

“Fine, I’ll need a kiss though first.” Harry says and Louis smiles brightly. 

“I think that’s manageable.” Louis says and Harry chuckles, looking fondly down at the sweet omega. He lets his hands fall to one of his favourite spots to touch, right above Louis’ hips where if he had on tight pants, his soft sides would slightly spill over. Harry loves that. Louis wore a pair of jeans the other day and they were just slightly cutting into him and Harry was distracted, wanting to touch all day long. 

Louis leans up and Harry connects their lips, squeezing the plump skin at his waist. He begins to rub gently and Louis sighs happily into the kiss. After a few moments Harry pulls back, not wanting to disturb his adorable lover from his mission. He watches Louis’ long eyelashes flutter as he reopens his eyes and Harry leans forward to kiss his cute nose making Louis giggle. 

“I’m distracting you.” Harry points out and Louis continues to giggle.

“A little.” Louis says and Harry chuckles then kisses the boys forehead before smacking his chubby bum making Louis squeak out another giggle as he walks over to choose a tea. 

Harry puts on some soft Christmas music before sitting down in his favourite chair with a quiet ‘oof’ noise as his muscles melt. Tugboat and Luna both recognize that sound and within a few seconds he has a large dog tucked under his legs which are propped on the coffee table and a kitten trying to burrow herself into his side. Not even a minute later Louis is passing him a mug of tea. 

“Thank you omega.” Harry says and he can almost smell how much Louis likes when he says that. It makes him feel like he did a good job. Louis is a smidge ashamed of how much he enjoys Harry’s praise. 

“You’re welcome alpha.” Louis replies as he turns to start placing garland on the tree next to Harry. 

“You’re such a beauty” Harry hums as he watches him, not even gonna pretend to read his book. It would just end up sitting his lap forgotten. Especially when he has a gorgeous eyeful of Louis leaning up on his toes or bending down to decorate while  
just in his t shirt and panties. 

“Sweet talker.” Louis calls him out and Harry chuckles because it’s so true. He sips his tea, loving how even though it’s the same blend of green tea he has been making himself for years, it tastes better when Louis makes it. Must be the love. 

Tugboat rests his head up on Harry’s thigh and the alpha pets him with his free hand. After a few beautiful minutes of watching his gorgeous omega so carefully decorate their tree, combined with the weight of his massive puppies head in his lap, and the kitten purring at his side he begins to really feel that strong sense of family again. The cabin is nice and cozy warm, the only lights on are the dim christmas lights, illuminating the entire cabin with a warm glow. The smell of a good meal cooking in the oven, combined with the soft christmas music, and Harry is quickly becoming emotional.

He doesn’t want to get up but there are tears pricking at his eyes and he won’t allow Louis to get worried. He picks up his kitten gently and stands. He turns and places her back down in his chair. 

“I’m um- I’m gonna step outside for a sec.” Harry says and Louis glances up at him, having smelled his scent shifting in an odd mix. He smells incredibly good, but it’s a strong scent Louis hasn’t had much experience with. Harry is controlling it well. 

“Okay.” Louis says softly, watching his alpha with a bit of concern. The man grabs his sweatshirt and puts on his slippers before opening the back door and letting Tugboat out with him. 

Louis stands at his same spot he was in before Harry got up, looking at the door in curiosity and some mild worry. This is a little weird. Harry didn’t seem upset. The only way Louis can describe his smell and vibe is intense. Louis turns and looks at Luna as if she will begin to tell him all the answers. 

“What’s going on with your daddy?” Louis asks anyway, bending down to scoop the pliant animal up into his arms, cradling her. All she is able to answer with is soft purring, rubbing against his shirt. Louis remains where he stands for a few minutes, petting the lovable cat and waiting patiently for his alpha to come back inside. After three songs play and he is still able to smell Harry’s odd scent from inside Louis decides he’s waited long enough. 

Harry is sat on the porch swing, Tugboat trotting around the yard. He’s looking out into the dark cloudy sky, spotting a few breaks in the overcast to see stars. He feels silly, but his emotions are beginning to overflow as a few stray tears slip down his cheeks.

As he stares into the sky he wonders if his parents are there. He hopes his mom can see how beautiful Louis is, he knows she would have loved him. He has a good soul and his mom could always recognize that in a person. His dad would look at his farm, see the man he made of himself and give him that rare ‘good job son’. He wishes they were still here, he wants to show them where he is now. He wants to them to know he is more than the destruction and violence that seeped from him after their deaths.

As Louis once mentioned though, Harry reminds himself that they may have never ended up together if their younger years were any less messy.

It’s very hard for Harry to accept certain aspects of his past though. Sometimes he still has nightmares, or random memories throughout the day that remind him of his darkest roots. 

He wipes another tear as he tries to figure out how he is in the place he is now. He never thought he would find this type of peace. He always assumed the rest of his life would be a deep pool of loneliness and he was okay with that because that’s what he feels he deserves. Harry doesn’t understand how he is allowed to feel family when he has ripped so many people away from theirs. He was the man that made so many people experience the last day of their lives. Some of them he’s sure was also the worst days of their lives. He caused that. 293 tortured. 804 estimated dead. He was the one who sliced into skin for hours just to get information for the government. He was the one that pulled the trigger or broke the neck all for the sake of liberty and justice for all right?

As Louis is pulling on Harry’s sweatpants the scent that was strong enough to waft inside the house is suddenly turning dark and bitter. Louis feels his chest ache as the gravity of Harry’s emotions hang heavily in the air. He quickly pulls on more clothes and socks before stumbling out to get Harry’s other sweatshirt on. He pulls on his coat, hat, gloves, and slippers before grabbing a blanket and preparing himself for whatever is going on out on their back porch. 

As the door begins to open Harry sucks up his grief and wipes his face off before Louis can even make it outside. As soon as the omega is there though he can feel Harry’s pain even more intensely. He looks up at the man nervously. Harry’s eyes are a bit red, his face a little puffy. Louis recognizes he’s been crying. 

“Alpha? Harry, what’s wrong?” Louis asks, walking directly over and plopping himself down right next to Harry on the swing. 

“Should have stayed inside hun.” Harry says quietly but there’s no upset behind the words. He feels bad for making Louis worried, he can smell it on him. 

“I got too warm.” Louis lies poorly. “Talk to me?” Louis asks softly, not understanding what exactly happened. He gently reaches out and puts his gloved hand over the alpha’s large white knuckled fist, clenching his denim at his thigh. Harry didn’t even realize he had his hand balled up. He releases the fabric and Louis’ touch brings a soothing warmth to him.

“Uh-“ Harry begins then softly clears his throat. “There’s a few things I need to tell you about my past before we mate tonight.” Harry says slowly, gently wrapping his free hand around Louis’ little gloved one. He has known he needed to come clean before they mated. It’s only fair. 

“Okay. Yeah. C’mon let’s have some tea and talk.” Louis says softly and Harry glances over at the omega then back down at his hands. 

“What if- What if it makes you want to leave.” Harry says so quietly Louis almost didn’t hear him. The omegas brows knit together as he processes the words and he squeezes the alpha’s hand as hard as he can, forcefully pulling Harry’s attention to him. 

“Harry, I fell in love with the man who saved my life and nursed me back to health. The man who would do anything for his home and everyone in it. I thought you were a full on criminal hiding out here and I was ready to continue to stand by your side without hesitation. I’ve known for a while you carry something heavy from your past. The weight that you bare can be lighter if you just tell me where you need help holding it up.” Louis says softly, reaching up with his free hand to touch one of Harry’s gorgeous curls hanging in front of his ear. Harry shivers at the touch. 

“I don’t want you to have that burden.” Harry replies quietly, and Louis gently wraps his hand around the alpha’s jaw to turn his head and make Harry look at him. 

“I have a feeling that just talking about it will relieve a little bit of the pain. We don’t have to have a full on therapy session. Hell if you want I won’t even respond, I can just listen.” Louis says gently and Harry stares at the beautiful boy’s blue eyes, his own almost tearing up again because he can’t believe how perfect Louis is. 

“I don’t deserve you.” Harry says and Louis lifts an eyebrow at him before scoffing lightly. Sometimes Louis doesn’t think he deserves an alpha as good as Harry, they could run in circles. 

“Shut up. C’mon alpha, I’m cold. It’s time.” Louis says, knowing Harry will no longer stall out here if he knows Louis is chilly and ready to go back in. Harry immediately scoops him up into his arms and Louis wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. 

“Telling me to shut up.” Harry grumbles out while scoffing and groaning playfully and Louis giggles before leaving a soft kiss on the alpha’s cheek. Harry easily maneuvers them into the cabin and let’s Louis down gently. They strip off their outerwear and Harry can’t stop the fond feeling when he sees the omega in his sweatpants. Louis has them rolled up at the bottoms and although they are too big they don’t slip down because Louis’ bum is a bit too big to allow that to happen. 

Louis toes off his slippers and grabs their mugs to refresh their tea. He walks over and gets the kettle, feeling Harry lingering nervously behind him. It makes Louis’ chest ache to know the man he loves the most is so nervous to speak to him. He gets their mugs of tea and then heads to their bedroom. Louis knows they need to do this where they both feel the most safe. He pauses and turns to glance at Harry who bless his heart, looks terribly out of sorts.

“C’mon love.” Louis persuades gently and Harry immediately walks forward. Louis places Harry’s mug down on his side of the bed before stripping out of the alpha’s sweatpants and he crawls into their blanket and pillow overloaded bed. He keeps his mug straight as he curls up on his side, looking at Harry who still looks out of place. He’s lingering at the end of the bed fiddling with his hands. 

“Strip down to your briefs.” Louis says quietly, Harry immediately does as he’s told without hesitation. Louis waits until he is undressed before patting the bed next to him. Harry glances at him before sitting up against the headboard. Louis scooches in next to him and pulls their favourite blanket over them before snuggling into Harry’s warm chest and sipping his tea. He reaches over and places it down next to Harrys mug. 

Luna runs in and hops onto the bed at their feet and she stretches out. Tugboat moseys his way in behind her and plops down next to Harry’s side with a soft huff. Louis kisses Harry’s sternum before laying his head on the man’s chest. 

“This okay?” Louis asks and Harry nods slowly, bringing his arm up to slip under the back of his t shirt Louis is wearing. His entire hand flat out almost covers the width of Louis’ back and the omega melts into the touch. 

“I don’t know how to start.” Harry says honestly and Louis rubs his little hand over a patch of chest hair to hopefully give Harry reassurance. 

“You don’t even have to tell me anything, i’m gonna love you the same no matter what.” Louis replies and Harry takes a slow deep breath. Louis feels the man’s chest fill before it’s being blown out in a long exhale. 

“I joined the military after my parents died.” Harry begins and Louis nods slowly, continuing to rub little reassuring circles onto Harry’s stomach. 

“That was almost fourteen years ago.” Harry says with a bit of disbelief that he has made it along that far. “I um- had to do something, I was homeless. That’s why I joined.” Harry says and Louis hides his frown. He hates that Harry had to join out of necessity. 

“That sucks.” Louis softly comments and Harry lets out a soft chuckle, gently squeezing him in his arms and placing a kiss on the top of the boys head. 

“After my first year they were very impressed with me.” Harry says slowly and he gets an itch for a drink. Something a little harder than the sweetly prepared tea on his side table. He swallows down his alcoholism and sips his tea. 

“They sent me all over the world. Some places were beautiful. I’d love to take you to the hot springs in Iceland.” Harry says, trying to distract himself from the heaviness the conversation will take a turn into. 

“Iceland? What were you doing there?” Louis asks with confusion because he never thought their countries had involvement. Harry’s soft smile fades as he remembers attacking the base of another country hidden in the hills. He single handedly dropped all fourteen men in that bunker within a matter of ten minutes. Just to gain some information.

“Nothing good.” Harry responds grimly and he sips his tea again, his throat itching for the burn of whiskey. He has one bottle stashed in the vault but Harry hopes he never opens it. It’s meant to be a final enjoyment if anything ever happens and his death approaches.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Louis says softly when he senses the shift in Harry. The alpha immediately snaps back from his train of thought to rub his hand over the omegas soft back. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry replies and takes another sip of tea. He decides he should just cut to the chase. 

“I’m not going to lie to you Louis. I have hurt and killed very many people. Most of them didn’t deserve it.” Harry says slowly and he feels the urge to vomit as the words slip out but he swallows it down. 

“How do I ever return from that? At the time I didn’t think twice. Hundreds of people Louis, so many died at my hand.” Harry says and he blinks rapidly to avoid tearing up. 

Louis isn’t surprised, he had his suspicions all along. He tries to formulate the correct words to respond with but Harry begins to speak again. 

“They called me Predator. I don’t even think half of the guys knew my first name.” Harry says and Louis’ eyebrow raises. He glances up at the alpha who has his eyes shut and a pained look on his face. Louis slowly moves himself up so he is straddling his lap. He runs his hands over Harry’s strong chest. 

The alpha’s eyes blink open and Louis can see they are red and a bit watery. He reaches out and pulls Harry’s head into his neck. He wraps his arms firmly around the alpha’s shoulder’s and rubs calming circles into his muscular back. 

“I know your name.” Louis says and Harry lets out a quiet sniffle as he forces his nose deep into Louis’ comforting scent. He’s never told anyone about any of this. 

“If I could I’d take it all back.” Harry says through teary eyes. Louis cards his fingers through the man’s hair and scratches his scalp to try and calm him. 

“Shhh alpha, I know you would.” Louis says and he slowly begins to to rock them, hoping he is helping. They remain like that for a few minutes until Harry is able to pull back without Louis seeing a tear roll down his cheek. 

“I don’t feel like I deserve to enjoy this. You. I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life and I was prepared for that.” Harry says as he caresses Louis’ soft cheek with the back of his massive hand. The omega moves into the warm touch automatically. 

“Maybe this is your second chance. You didn’t have to help me. No one forced you to take me home. You didn’t hesitate though.” Louis says and Harry can’t look up at him because it doesn’t feel like he is doing enough. 

“Harry. Look at me.” Louis orders and Harry clenches his jaw to try and ignore the order but it’s hard. The connection he shares with Louis is strong enough that his inner alpha will do anything the boy says. He tentatively looks up in Louis’ gorgeous blues.

“You are the only reason I am alive. You may be the villain in your story but you are the hero in mine.” Louis says and confusion crosses over Harry’s face as he tries to search Louis’ eyes for answers. 

“Even after what I’ve told you?” Harry asks and Louis can’t believe Harry would really think his past could change the bond they share now. 

“Of course. If anything you’re even more respectable for being honest and openly showing remorse. You’ve clearly turned a new leaf Harry.” Louis says and he takes the alpha’s hand that’s clenching the bed sheets beside them. He pulls it up under his shirt to rest over his heart.

“Feel that?” Louis asks and Harry spreads his hand over the omegas warm skin. He can feel his heart beating and it’s incredibly calming. Harry nods slowly as his other hand runs over the boys back. 

“This is your life now. You’re no longer the man you were before. I can feel how much you love me. Can you feel how much I love you?” Louis asks and Harry’s cheeks pink up as he pulls Louis closer, almost whimpering for the boys soft touch. 

“Yeah. I can feel it.” Harry responds softly as he stares at him with amazement. Knowingly or not Louis just talked him away from a downward spiral. 

“Good. Even if you can never be forgiven for your past, your future is begging for you to let it fade. Please alpha, don’t let what can’t be changed stop you from enjoying this. I need you to enjoy this with me. Please Harry.” Louis softly pleads and Harry’s heart aches, having yet to understand how deeply their bond will run. He nods immediately, wrapping Louis in his strong arms and pulling him tightly to his chest. 

“Of course. Yeah sweetheart. I’ll do anything for you.” Harry whispers into his boys ear and Louis feels a tear slip down his cheek before he presses his nose into the alpha’s scent glands. 

“I love you so much Harry, it hurts to see you in so much pain.” Louis says and Harry remembers how it felt for him to see Louis’ struggling so badly during his heat. He completely understands. 

“I know baby, I’ll let it fade. I promise omega. You’re my life now. You’re my everything. I love you too.” Harry says and both of them take shaking breaths to try to stop themselves from crying. Harry turns them over slowly, letting his body drape over Louis’ and the omega begins to purr in his grasp. The weight of Harry over him is warm and protective and everything an omega needs to feel better. 

Harry relaxes at the comforting sounds coming from the boy. Feeling him tucked safely under him is like everything in the world clicking into place for Harry. He holds tightly and breathes deeply. 

The pair rest in each other’s arms for a long while, breathing in sweet air of the mingled scents. Louis eventually begins to gently kiss at Harry’s neck and the alpha bares his neck to create more room for Louis to continue. Harry’s long muscular arms envelope him perfectly and Louis feels like he’s in heaven.

As Louis begins to softly nibble at Harry’s taut skin the alpha’s cock twitches and a low rumbling content sound pulls from his chest. Louis hides his small smile as he continues. He pulls his thick thighs slowly up and around Harry until he has the alpha firmly locked between his legs and Harry lets out a soft little happy sigh as he rests his brief covered hardening member against Louis’ plump ass. 

“Feeling better yet?” Louis asks after working his way up to Harry’s ear. He begins to bite at the man’s ear lobe and it sends jolts of pleasure through Harry’s entire body as his hips get a mind of their own and begin a slow lazy grind against the soft fabric of Louis’ panties barely covering his warm inviting private areas Harry wants to caress and explore for hours. Harry lets out a low groan and his thoughts grow fuzzy and all he can comprehend is Louis. He’s never had an omega take him apart like Louis can. 

Harry tries to nod but he gets too wrapped up in the way Louis is kissing his jawline. Small open mouthed kisses with sharp little canines grazing over his stubbled chin. Louis pushes up into each of Harry’s slow grinds, his body beginning to leak as they continue their slow romantic dance against each other’s bodies. 

The room fades away around them as they grow completely entwined, their entire world exists within each other. Soft pants, tiny whines and groans fill their ears as the alpha holds him tighter. A tiny squeaking noise escapes the omega as Harry ducks his head down to suck the boys soft skin below his scent glands into his mouth. Louis’s hands grasp at Harry’s back as the alpha rolls his skin between his teeth. 

It takes Luna knocking something over in the next room for either of them to come back to reality. Louis blinks up at the man, both of their eyes are dilated widely as they stare at each other. 

“There’s a lasagna in the oven.” Harry says breathily while trying to remind himself of his responsibilities outside of the gorgeous world they create within each other. Louis is panting beneath him, nodding because that’s very true. They shouldn’t let their dinner burn. Tugboat is pacing by the back door, his nails clicking against the hardwood. 

“The dog wants out.” Louis says and Harry nods because well, that’s very true. They should get up and finish their day before they get too involved.

“I could get lost in you for hours.” Harry breathes out with a soft smile and Louis’ eyes look so vibrant as his pupils begin to return to normal. Harry doesn’t think he has ever seen anyone more beautiful than the boy with messy hair and soft squeezable skin in his arms below him. 

“Yeah, that’s how it feels for me too.” Louis says and Harry can’t stop the wide smile spreading over his face as he sits up. Louis unlocks his legs from around the alpha and leaves them obscenely spread unashamedly. He likes how it feels when Harry looks at his body, he likes being his.

“Tonight we’ll be able to do this without interruption.” Harry says as his hands flow down Louis’ body to gently trail down over the lace covering his little cock and balls. Harry’s mouth puddles with drool as he follows the line of Louis’ thong down between his thick cheeks. Louis shivers as Harry’s thick fingers dip in to run over the thin lace barely covering his leaking hole. 

“I want you in me so bad.” Louis softly whines and the sound that rumbles from the alpha’s chest is purely instinctual and it makes Louis’ body tremble and his hole quiver. He gasps as Harry massages over his leaking entrance.

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight.” Harry groans as he feels the way Louis’ hole flutters against his thick fingers. Louis lets out a soft moan as pleasure courses through him. Harry’s cock twitches as he easily begins to slip right back into the world where only him and Louis exist. 

Louis arches off the bed as Harry dips his finger into him just a little bit and he lets out a shuddering moan. He wants Harry so badly, his legs tremble as he watches Harry’s eyes begin to darken again. Harry’s free hand begins to trail up under Louis’ shirt and the omega whines as Harry cups his tiny breast, gently massaging. Harry watches the boy beneath him, completely entranced as Louis’ face draws up in pleasure. 

A scratch of Tugboats paw against the back door cuts through their little world yet again and Louis feels Harry completely still above him. A low deep growl travels into Louis’ ears and it’s aggressive, he’s never heard Harry sound like that before. Louis opens his eyes to see the man’s face contorted with frustration. Harry slowly removes his hands and urges himself to calm down. He knows he is really playing on the edge of going full alpha. He takes a deep breath. 

Louis has butterflies swirling in his body. Harry got mad because they are being interrupted. He slowly sits up and wraps his arms around the alpha’s neck before pulling himself all the way up for his mouth to play around Harry’s ear. Louis shudders as his sweat damp scent of arousal is so clear this close. 

“C’mon alpha, we can hold it together, just a little longer. Then you get to sink that massive cock deep in me. Knot me good. Fill me with your seed and claim me. Tell me it won’t be even better after we’ve teased each other all night.” Louis whispers hotly and Harry groans at his words, his large cock heavy in his briefs. 

“I’ll fuck you so good baby, make you come over and over again.” Harry sighs out as he lifts Louis by the upper thigh to grind his cock into the boys dripping ass again. Louis lets out a breathy moan. 

“I know you will. Wanna get me all fed and clean though first huh? Take care of your little omega before you really take care of me right alpha?” Louis asks, knowing how to get Harry to not be so disgruntled about putting their current sexual entanglement on hold for a couple hours. 

“Right. Yeah, take care of you, the dog too.” Harry almost reminds himself, his inner alpha is slipping through, brain trying to get on a one track mind to mate. He kisses Louis once more before slowly untangling them. 

“I’m gonna go get a little cleaned up.” Louis says about the slick coating his inner thighs and Harry makes a small sound of discontent. 

“Oh?” Louis asks and Harry looks down bashfully because that sound wasn’t supposed to come out. He fiddles with his fingers as Louis pieces together that Harry likes him being all slicked up. 

“You’re a kinky dirty man.” Louis points out but there’s clearly no heat behind it and Harry pretends to be insulted with a fake little gasp. 

“C’mon, it smells so good baby. Your slick scent has changed a little bit. Gotten sweeter, I think it’s cause your body is sensing how close I am to- uh.” Harry cuts off his words as they crawl out of bed. Louis glances over at him, noticing the sudden drop off in his sentence. He watches the alpha pull his sweatpants on, his erection visible through them. 

“Close to what?” Louis asks with a tiny smirk as he walks around the bed towards the door. He pauses in the frame and leans against it with his hand on his hip, watching Harry adjust himself. The alpha blushes softly as he looks up at the omega and Louis feels his eyes roaming up and down his body. Harry walks forward, wrapping his arm around Louis’ hip to squeeze his ass. 

“How close I am to losing my self control and breeding you full.” Harry says lowly and Louis shivers at the mans words, butterflies stirring in his tummy. It makes a bit more slick form and slowly slide out of his clenching hole. 

“Want that, please.” Louis whimpers and Harry sucks in a sharp breath as he looks down at the boy who has indicated a bit too much how okay he would be if Harry got rough. Harry is completely surprised, his past partners have always been a at least a little afraid of him. 

“Little virgin with no fear.” Harry hums softly and clicks his tongue. He tilts Louis’ chin up and leaves a gentle kiss on the boys lips. Louis watches the alpha turn to go let the dog out and he takes a deep breath. Harry is intoxicating. He turns and grabs their mugs from the bedroom while listening to Harry talk to the dog who immediately takes off as soon as the door opens.

Louis walks back out and washes out the mugs, before turning and seeing Harry working on the fire. He wonders if Harry will lose his self control. He has a building feeling that the alpha is holding onto it until it’s finally time to let go and Louis hopes Harry will absolutely ravish him. He blinks away when Harry turns to catch him staring at his muscular back. 

Louis grabs the oven mitt before opening the cook stove to check the state of the lasagna. 

“How’s it look?” Harry asks from across the room, hearing the oven open. Louis makes a noise of consideration. The cheese is melted and slightly beginning to brown. 

“Close, maybe ten minutes.” Louis says and Harry nods as he closes the other woodstove and heads to the bathroom to stoke that one up for their bath later on. Louis walks over to finish putting the last few decorations on the tree. 

Harry comes out of the bathroom a second later and begins to set the table. He pulls out a little whiskey tumbler for himself and a fancy little wine glass for Louis. He isn’t going to let him get drunk, he just figures it’s a special occasion. Himself though, he needs a little bit to calm his nerves. He grabs the bottle of Louis’ favourite sweet cherry wine and pours himself a bit more than half a glass. Alpha’s have high tolerances so he doesn’t think twice before downing the entire thing. He pours Louis a little bit and leaves it sat at the table for him.

He gets them both glasses of water and gets the lasagna out to let cool for a little while. Louis finishes off the tree and steps back to look it over, really happy with how it turned out. 

“What do you think?” Louis asks and Harry glances up and smiles as he takes in how homey the room looks. 

“Gorgeous. I love it. Should have put a tree in for Christmas before. Would have never made it as pretty as you’ve made this one though.” Harry says and Louis softly smiles, walking over to give Harry a kiss on the cheek. The alpha softly smiles and gives the boy a good squeeze on his hips. 

“I’ll get their dinner’s ready.” Louis says, referring to their animals and Harry nods and follows him. He waits patiently for Louis to get their food jars out before he goes into the fridge to get a little salad thrown together. Harry listens as Louis softly talks to Luna with fondness in his heart. 

“Look there’s some tuna, your Daddy caught that special for you.” Louis points out the bits of fish as he dumps it into her little metal dish. She sits watching patiently a foot away on the island. Harry hears her softly meow as he begins to chop up some romaine. 

“Here you go lovely.” Louis hums and pushes her bowl towards her before grabbing Tugboats jar of food. He cracks it open and begins to dump it into the dish for him. 

“Ooh Tugs, there’s sweet potatoes in this one.” Louis says as he looks at the mixture of some raw and cooked proteins, veggies, an egg, and a few other nutritional additives. 

Each time Harry prepares their food he always mixes up what goes into it so there is a wide nutritional variety for his pets. Louis places the dish on the floor and Tugboat waits until Louis nods before digging in. The omega grabs the empty jars and walks to the sink to wash them out and his hands before walking up behind Harry and wrapping his little arms around the alpha’s thick build. 

“Hi.” Harry smiles as he tosses together the cut up veggies with a simple oil based dressing in a large salad bowl. 

“Hi.” Louis peeps back, snuggling into Harry’s warm back with a happy little sigh. 

“You’re cozy.” Louis says, his voice muffled against Harry’s bare skin. Harry softly chuckles. 

“You’re adorable. C’mon baby, time to eat.” Harry hums as he gently squeezes Louis’ hands that are desperately trying to reach each other but Harry is a big guy, Louis can’t circle his arms completely around him. 

Louis releases him and looks around to make sure there isn’t anything for him to grab before following Harry to the table. 

“It looks yummy.” Louis hums as he sits across from the alpha. Harry watches him and momentarily gets the urge to hand feed him. Some other day when they aren’t secretly rushing to get to bed. He leans forward and gets Louis a big serving of salad, they can eat that first then break into the lasagna since it’s still way too hot. 

“Thank you alpha.” Louis says sweetly as Harry places a few extra cucumbers on his plate, knowing it’s one of Louis’ favourite.

“You’re welcome sweetheart.” Harry responds as he gets himself a massive portion of salad too before he sits down. They both dig in, although it’s only been a few hours since they ate that pizza they are both hungry. Harry’s glad, they’re gonna both need the energy later on. A warmth of arousal spreads through Harry and he tries to push it down as he gets a large bite of salad. 

Louis’ attention turns to watch Tugboat and Luna both eating their dinners while he munches on the salad. Harry watches him, always enjoying how gracefully Louis moves when performing everyday tasks such as eating. He is a bit of a clumsy omega but not when he is doing completely practiced motions. Harry finds everything about him attractive. Each little thing pulls him in and he always wants more. The sparkle in Louis’ eye, the little smile he gets when he is comfortable, the pink flush that almost always exists when Harry gets close enough, even the way he breathes draws him in. Harry has never loved anyone like he loves Louis. Everyday he surprises himself with how much more intense his feelings become. Harry aches to finally place his claim and as he sips his wine he only thinks of how incredibly lucky is that Louis will have him. 

“You’re staring.” Louis says as he glances over at the alpha who has been unknowingly fixated with an intense gaze. 

“I like it.” Louis says so quietly Harry can barely hear and then he feels Louis’ little socked foot trailing up his lower leg. Harry softly smirks at him as he lets his legs fall apart to accommodate Louis’ craving for physical touch. 

“I can’t help it, you’re so beautiful.” Harry responds truthfully just to see Louis’ cheeks heat up bashfully. 

“Thank you alpha. So romantic.” Louis softly giggles and Harry chuckles as he gets himself a little more salad and peeks at Louis’ dish to see if he needs anymore yet. He doesn’t, Harry realizes he must have plowed through his food. He reminds himself to slow down. 

“Want you nice and relaxed tonight. Romance is a good way to get there.” Harry says and he feels the omegas tiny foot petting his inner thigh. It’s making his alpha brain a bit fuzzy. 

“I’m excited.” Louis says and Harry chuckles again. Louis’ leg isn’t quite long enough to reach what Harry assumes is his goal but it’s almost even more arousing to feel his little foot rubbing his upper inner thigh. 

“I can tell.” Harry smirks and Louis blushes a bit before they return to a comfortable silence to continue to eat. Harry shovels more salad in and then waits until Louis is finished with his. 

“Want more salad?” Harry asks softly and Louis glances at it then up at Harry. He fiddles nervously with his fingers and Harry watches.

“You don’t have to have more darling, we can break into that lasagna.” Harry says, noticing Louis must be slowly slipping into more of a submissive headspace. Most likely due to thinking about mating tonight. 

“I um-“ Louis starts and then begins to trail off, looking over the food in front of him then up at Harry again. The alpha softly smiles and brings his hand down to gently caress Louis’ ankle in his lap. Louis shivers at the touch and Harry loves that. 

“You starting to feel a little fuzzy sweetheart?” Harry asks and Louis nods slowly. Harry watches him fidget with his wine glass, only having taken a few sips.

“Come over here, sit on my lap.” Harry says and right away Louis is up and walking over. Harry looks his soft body up and down, reaching out to gently pull the boy into his lap. Louis immediately curls into him. Harry kisses his head. 

“Comfy?” Harry asks softly as he pulls Louis as close as possible. 

“Yes alpha.” Louis responds, resting his head against Harry’s warm bare chest. 

“Good. I’m feeling a little fuzzy too. I think our instincts are acting up.” Harry says as he leans forward, holding Louis securely with one arm and he grabs the spatula and breaks into the lasagna, scooping a massive piece onto his plate. He grabs his wine and takes a long sip before handing the omega his water. Louis takes a few sips before Harry takes it back. 

“Makes sense.” Louis responds, remembering what he can about brain chemistry in alphas and omegas when they actively understand they will be mating and bonding soon. 

“Wasn’t gonna do this today, seeing you get spacey made me really want to though.” Harry says, allowing a few of his instincts to begin to break through. The alcohol may be helping as well. Harry cuts his fork into the lasagna and gets a much smaller bite than he would choose for himself before bringing it up to his omega’s lips. Louis glances at the fork then up at him. His cheeks blush dark red before he tentatively opens his mouth. Harry carefully feeds him and Louis doesn’t stop blushing. Harry pulls the fork away just as carefully then takes a massive bite for himself, wanting to get his omega naked soon. 

Louis watches Harry get him another small bite and can’t help the butterflies swimming in his tummy. An alpha feeding their omega like this is incredibly traditional and under any other occasion both of them would find it old fashioned. Harry hates seeing it in public, having gone out to restaurants in the past and found omegas kneeling at their alpha’s feet to eat. That bothers him. He thinks it’s demeaning towards the omega. In the privacy of their own little world though? Harry’s inner alpha is delighted and Louis feels a weird little fire being ignited inside of him. He never thought he’d enjoy something like this but his body is becoming pliant and even a little more aroused. 

“It is oddly sexual isn’t it?” Harry asks softly when he smells Louis’ scent shift a bit. The omega blushes dark red and nods slowly. 

“N-Never thought I’d like something like this.” Louis says and Harry smirks, gathering a bite for himself after giving Louis another one. 

“Me neither.” Harry answers honestly and Louis squirms slightly in his lap before settling in again and letting Harry take care of him. 

In between each bite Harry finds himself scenting Louis and the omega just bares his neck and continues to chew, completely unbothered. Louis feels Harry’s grasp getting a bit firmer over time and whenever he looks up at the alpha his eyes are slightly more dilated. By the time they finish the meal both of them are very clearly aroused. 

“God princess, you smell so good.” Harry groans as Louis begins to nuzzle into his neck. He is a little surprised when he feels Louis’ small hand gently begin to grasp at his half hard cock through his sweatpants. Harry leans back and lets him touch, feeling his thigh begin to get wet with the sweet smelling slick openly leaking through their clothing. They rest together as their food settles and Harry’s cock just grows harder. 

Soon Harry stands but keeps Louis perched on his hip. The omegas legs curl around him and Harry easily carries him with one arm under his upper thighs. Louis keeps his face firmly nuzzled into the alpha’s neck as Harry begins to clean up the area, not doing his best work because he is a little distracted by the omega growing desperate in his arms. He slides the extra food in the fridge and manages to get the dishes into the sink. He grabs the bottle of wine and leads them into the bathroom that is nice and cozy warm from him stoking up the fire earlier in the evening. 

“You still wanna take a bath with me?” Harry asks softly and Louis nods immediately, really wanting to lay on Harry’s chest in the warm water. He places Louis down on top of the toilet lid but keeps his hand firmly on his ankle as he turns to start running the bath. Breaking physical contact right now will be too difficult for both of them. 

Harry doesn’t put bubbles in, he doesn’t want anything obscuring his view of Louis’ body. He does put lavender oil in though, wanting them both very relaxed. He makes sure the water isn’t too hot as he lets it run. 

When he turns back towards Louis the omega is staring at the countertop intensely and Harry figures he must be entering his headspace pretty deeply. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Harry asks quietly, just out of curiosity. Louis’ attention snaps to him and he watches a brighter pink form on his cheeks. 

“N-Nothing.” Louis stutters nervously and Harry softly frowns, moving forward on his knees to rest his hands on Louis’ thighs and gently begin to rub. 

“C’mon baby don’t close up on me now.” Harry says deeply and Louis shivers. His eyes lull closed as the alpha slightly spreads his thick thighs and begins to nose along the soft skin usually hidden between them. Louis takes a slow deep breath. 

“Was wondering if I’d um- If I’ll get pregnant.” Louis says and that makes Harry groan loudly from where he is now leaving open mouthed kisses on heated skin that has some slick on it. 

“God I hope so.” Harry says as he pulls back a bit and that makes the omega smile brightly through his daze, looking down at the alpha. It feels like he is in heat but it’s less fevered and more comfortable. 

“Me too.” Louis replies honestly and that makes the alpha’s dimples show as he smiles just as widely back. Harry pulls Louis closer to the edge of the lid and trails his hands up to Louis’ soft tummy. The omega lets out a soft little mewling noise as Harry begins to massage there. 

“You’d look so pretty with my pup. Nice and full. All for me to touch and rub.” Harry hums and his cock twitches as he visualizes Louis with a bump. The omega is leaking heavily now as he visualizes the same thing but with Harry’s massive hands holding him possessively, keeping him and their baby safe. 

Harry turns just in time to see the water is getting high enough. He holds onto Louis’ ankle like before and turns off the tap. 

“Let’s get undressed now love.” Harry gently prompts the boy who looks half lidded and almost high. Louis nods and stands with Harry. The alpha undresses himself first, his large cock full but not yet rock hard, hanging down between his thighs. Louis’s mouth waters and he aches to touch it, feel Harry’s thick knot in his hands. 

“Arms up.” Harry hums and Louis obliges as he pulls the shirt up over his body before bending at his knees and leaving a few kisses on the waist band of Louis’ panties as he pulls them down slowly to reveal Louis’ little cock hard and soaked in precome. Harry hums in appreciation and resists the urge to lean forward and suck his boy into his mouth to make him moan. 

“So pretty.” Harry speaks gently and Louis blushes again, watching Harry return to standing. He puts the bottle of wine besides the tub before flicking the light off. He turns and picks the omega up as he steps into the tub. 

He slowly lowers them down into the hot water and they both sigh as it engulfs their bodies. The fit isn’t too rough. Harry has to sit up straight and bend his knees but Louis still fits perfectly between his legs and is able to keep his body underwater as he lays back against Harry’s chest. Harry looks over his head and sees he is fully covered with the warm water all the way up to his small tits where his nipples poke through the water. Harry’s cock twitches against the boys bum and that doesn’t go unnoticed as Louis squirms against him a bit, making Harry smirk at his little tease. 

“How’s this?” Harry asks gently, wanting to make sure this is everything Louis wants because he specifically requested a bath before mating tonight. Judging on his scent and the way his eyes are becoming heavy with relaxation it is what he wanted. 

“S’perfect.” Louis softly slurs as his eyes slip closed. Harry smiles proudly and kisses the top of his head before grabbing the wine bottle over the side of the tub and bringing it to his lips. He is a bit surprised when Louis’s hand comes up to wrap around it as Harry is going to put it back down. 

“Can I?” Louis asks softly and Harry isn’t about to say no. He will hold it though, not wanting it to slip and accidentally hurt his precious boy. He watches as he brings it down to Louis’ lips and slowly tips the bottle back to let Louis get a sip. The omega makes a soft hum of appreciation as Harry pulls it back and places it down. 

Harry tucks his nose down into Louis’ scent glands as they relax and begins to massage what he can reach of Louis’ body which is all the way down to mid thigh. The omega begins to purr as his eyes barely manage to stay open while Harry pushes him further into his deeply relaxed omega headspace. 

Harry is able to hold it together until he makes it up to his tiny breasts and that’s when he let’s out a shuddering breath as the soft malleable tissue gives under his gentle grasp. 

“Alpha-“ Louis whimpers out so quietly it’s barely audible as he begins to slowly rut down against Harry’s hard cock in tentative little motions. They both make startled noises of appreciation as Harry’s cock slides right in between Louis’ thick cheeks. Harry can’t stop his hips from pressing up to meet little Louis’ rocking motions. Harry grunts lowly as the feeling of Louis’ slippery slick eases the glide with each pass of his shaft over Louis’ quivering entrance. 

“Fuck, fuck omega, your body is so perfect.” Harry groans and Louis whines as he feels stimulation on both his hole and breasts. He gasps as Harry tweaks at his nipples and his orgasm is hurdling towards him. 

“Alpha, oooh..” Louis begins but he has to stop to moan as Harry begins to gently pinch at his rosy little buds. 

“C-Close.” Is all Louis manages and Harry gets a wicked grin as he realizes he is already pushing the omega to orgasm. 

“Yeah baby, come for your alpha, show me how pretty you are when your little cock squirts. Fill this tub with slick baby, want it all over me.” Harry whispers hotly as he clamps his arm around Louis’ waist to begin to rut up into him faster, careful to not catch the head of his cock on the boys entrance. It’s the feeling of the bulb of Harry’s knot pressing against him that makes Louis’ body spasm and come apart. A beautifully wrecked noise slips from the boys lips and Harry leans his head back to observe. 

Harry feels a gush of slick against his cock as Louis moans through his orgasm and Harry’s eyes darken as he watches little spurts of clear come shooting from his omega’s prick into the water. Louis collapses against him as he begins to come down from his euphoria and Harry begins to gently caress and hold him tightly. 

After a few minutes of panting leading into soft breathes and cuddling Harry watches his eyes flutter open just as the scent of the slick in the water really begins to become apparent. 

“Well darling, first of many tonight, was it good?” Harry asks and Louis slightly turns his head to look up at him with a lazy little smile. 

“Mm, so good. Take me to bed?” Louis asks and Harry’s cock twitches as his inner alpha becomes way too excited. Harry nods right away, his words unable to function at the moment. He sits them up and holds onto Louis firmly as he pulls him up and out of the slippery from slick tub. The smell of it is making Harry’s rational thinking begin to fade so that means he needs to hurry up and get them to bed.

“I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good baby.” Harry groans as he grabs his towel to dry Louis off and get his scent all over him. Louis whines as Harry takes the time to dry him. 

“A-Alpha, nest. Please alpha.” Louis whines desperately and Harry can tell as he looks up at fuzzy eyes that Louis is completely in his headspace. He wants that for himself too. He is scared but he’s gonna really try to let go like that as soon as they get to bed. 

“Yeah baby, we’re going.” Harry promises and he barely gets either of them dry before he picks Louis up again and the omega locks his legs around his waist like earlier in the night and Harry shivers as his rock hard cock bobs up against Louis’ entrance again. He barely resists the urge to just press in. 

‘Bed. Bed. Get him to bed. Don’t be dumb, don’t mate him here. Get him to bed. He feels so fucking good. Mine. He’s mine. I love him so much. Bed. He wants our nest, get him there now.’

Harry’s thoughts become simpler as he carries the whining boy through the cabin. He momentarily glances at the locks on the doors to make sure they are all bolted then checks that Tugboat and Luna are both comfortable and safe inside. As soon as he knows everything and everyone is safe he registers that Louis is nibbling at his neck and that makes him groan loudly. He goes into their bedroom and barely thinks twice before shutting the door behind him and locking that too. 

No disruptions this time, not on Harry’s watch. Louis easily recognizes the scent of their bedroom and considerably relaxes. He kisses up Harry’s neck as he feels the alpha backing them up towards the bed. 

Their thought processes change as they slip further into instinctual headspace. Harry still has a lot of words but they are repetitive and fade into the same type of colours and wavelengths Louis is experiencing now. Both of them being led by instinct and intuition. 

Harry gets them onto the bed and lays Louis back against the pillows and their brains sync up for a moment. 

‘Nest. Safe. Warm.’

Harry is experiencing hesitation, he feels his inner alpha slipping through the boundaries he has strictly enforced for years and that scares him. He knows deep down he would never hurt Louis. As the omega’s legs unlock from around his waist and spread widely he is immediately drawn down to the source of his excitement. 

Harry notes it feels as if his body is almost moving for him, he wonders if that’s how Louis feels. He tries not to fight it even though it makes him nervous to let go of control.

As soon as he is tucked up into Louis’ quivering sex he suddenly lets go. His hips begin to rut into the mattress and he dives in, licking and suckling and listening to the passionate moans of his omega that translate as beautiful vibrant pastel bursts of colour in his head. Harry has never experienced anything like this during sex before. 

Louis is swimming in pleasure as his alpha’s hands grasp at his thighs and he feels a shift in Harry’s energy. It’s invigorating to feel something like that, as if their bond is already beginning to intensify. Louis can only describe the energy as unrestrained. As if he is finally fully himself. 

‘Love Harry so much.’

The words are clear in Louis’ head and as he feels the alpha begin to eat him out Louis gets lost in a sea of bright greens and blues. 

Everything feels as if it’s moving in a strange half speed as Harry aches to press his cock into Louis’ tight heat. He pulls back and licks the remaining slick off his lips as he begins to press open mouthed kisses into the omega’s quivering thighs. 

“Ahh- Alpha..” Louis cries out as Harry bites down on soft chubby skin. He doesn’t break into his skin yet though, his inner alpha knows to wait until later on when he is about to press his knot in so Louis is immersed in pleasure while what could be possibly painful happens. Harry’s thick pointer finger slides right into Louis’ wet heat and the omega arches on the bed and Harry looks up to watch with stunned amazement at how amazing Louis is. As he collapses back onto the bed the alpha catches sight of his chubby tummy slightly jiggle and that makes Harry’s heart rate pick up ten times faster and his cock throb.

‘Fill him. Knot him. Get him pumped full of your seed. Breed. Breed. Give him pups. Mine. Perfect omega. Mine.’

Harry groans as he inserts his pointer finger into Louis. He wants to fuck him now. He wants him bad but he really doesn’t want to hurt him. Harry never thought he would still be as considerate and careful in his alpha headspace but he should have known all along. He’d never hurt Louis under any circumstances. 

Louis’ legs tremble as sweat forms on his body and slick leaks into a puddle underneath them. He feels Harry fingering him but it is no where near enough. 

“More alpha, please.” Louis begs and Harry doesn’t even remove his mouth from where he is sucking yet another mark into Louis’ thigh as he adds his ring finger into the mix and begins to tease the omega’s prostate with the pad of his middle finger and that makes Louis cry out in pleasure. 

Harry keeps up his scissoring motion with his pointer and ring fingers for another few minutes until it’s clear in his mind. 

‘He’s ready. Take him.’

Harry shudders as he pulls back and he finds the omega with tears streaming down his face. If he wasn’t in his headspace and wasn’t as in tune with Louis he’d be worried something is wrong but he knows that’s not what’s happening. He knows Louis needs his cock. 

“Present omega.” Harry’s voice is lust rough and Louis scrambles to his hands and knees, his leaking hole glistening in the low light as he fully presents himself. Harry glances at his arms straight out holding himself up and he doesn’t feel comfortable with that. He needs Louis to brace himself on his elbows so he doesn’t get hurt if Harry drapes his body over him. His omega is not strong enough to hold them both up. He rubs his hand over Louis’ lower back and the omega shivers. 

“Such a good boy. So pretty when you present for me.” Harry hums and he reaches out to gently wrap his hand around Louis’ bicep and the other around his forearm. 

“Down on your elbows.” Harry gently guides, and Louis immediately obeys, his body shaking and desperate. Harry smiles proudly as he looks over him one more time. 

“Good boy. So good omega. Love you so much.” Harry praises and Louis openly moans at it. Harry watches as massive amounts of slick continues to drip from his entrance and he rubs what was on his hand over his rock hard aching erection. 

“Love you alpha.” Louis barely makes out through desperate whimpering to be filled. Harry smiles and he guides the tip of his cock to Louis’ opening. The omega immediately keens and Harry takes a deep breath before slowly beginning to press in. 

Tight wet heat fully envelopes his cock and if it wasn’t for his alpha stamina he’d already be coming Louis feels so good around him. It’s been years for Harry and he has never ever had an omega feel this good. He doesn’t stop intensely scenting the air as he pushes in so slow in case there is any pain. 

Louis is far from in pain. His entire body is buzzing with pleasure. Harry’s cock is so hot inside of him and fills every single expectation of this experience. His head drops between his shoulders as he pants in overwhelming ecstasy. He can’t believe Harry is still pushing in, he feels massive in him. 

Louis shudders as the not yet inflated but puffy knot at the base of the alpha’s cock penetrates his rim. By the time Harry is fully seated Louis is barely holding back his orgasm, Harry’s knot presses perfectly against his prostate. 

Harry can feel the tightening and shuddering of Louis’ body and recognizes that’s his build up to orgasm. Harry blinks in complete surprise. He was expecting the opposite, he has a really large cock. He was so scared Louis was going to be in pain. Nothing makes Harry feel more on top of the world then the fact that Louis is about to come from what he was worried would be a rough experience. He runs his hands up Louis’ hips as he becomes fully engulfed by the boy’s delicious heat and he trails them all the way up to Louis’ little breasts. His massive hands wrap completely around each one. He begins to gently knead them and rock his hips ever so slightly into the omega. 

Not a second later Louis orgasms with a scream and it’s music to Harry’s ears. He places open mouthed kisses up Louis’ back, loving the salty sweet taste of the omegas sweat and skin. 

“Ready omega?” Harry asks gently, wanting to know for sure Louis is prepared for his cock even through there is a massive amount of slick overflowing around his cock. 

“A-Alphaaa, ooh, ready, p-please.” Louis stutters and slurs and begs. Harry’s mind shuts down as he pulls his hips back to thrust back into the boy and both of them cry out in pleasure. 

Louis feels Harry’s thick arms wrapping around his torso and squeezing. He relaxes into the grip and feels like he is floating as Harry begins to fuck him. He realizes he feels like he is floating because Harry is literally holding his upper body up enough he is hovering over the mattress. 

Harry pours himself into Louis, holding him firmly in place as he takes what’s his. Louis’ scent is intense and sweet with pleasure. He’s completely relaxed in Harry’s arms and it’s absolutely breathtaking. 

Within a minute Harry wants to completely drape himself around him so he does. He slides his arms up over Louis’ chest then rests massive hands on the boys shoulders before slowly pressing him down against the mattress. He gives Louis a minute to adjust his arms and head and then he completely covers him with his body. Harry’s mouth naturally finds it’s spot right where he wants to bond them and Louis bares his neck to give him as much room as possible. Harry hums in appreciation before pulling his hips back and fucking right back into him. 

Louis moans loudly as Harry sets a pace that is slow but deliberate with punctuated thrusts that make the boy’s vision white out as each one pounds on his prostate just right. Harry begins to get lost in how amazing Louis feels and his rhythm becomes more rapid, his knot beginning to swell. 

“Gonna knot you, breed you so good little omega.” Harry growls out into Louis’ ear and the omega shivers in his grasp. He somehow knows exactly what to do, remain pliant but still. At least this first time. Harry is technically in an aggressive alpha state in this moment and accidents easily happen if an omega doesn’t recognize that it’s important to remain still. 

“Fuck. Mine. Mine. You’re mine.” Harry growls out just as deeply as his cock twitches inside the boy and he can feel his knot is close to popping. Louis’ pleasure is beginning to very much increase as Harry’s knot grows larger and larger, pulling at his rim and pressing against his prostate. 

Louis keeps his neck bared and it happens so fast Louis almost didn’t know what was going on. 

All at once Harry’s knot locks them together, the alpha’s sharp teeth sink completely into that perfect spot Harry has been marking up for the past few months and Louis is skyrocketed into the most intense physical pleasure he has ever felt in his entire life. The sound of Harry possessive growling as he keeps his teeth sunk into Louis’ skin resonates through the room and Louis’ brain. 

The connection made that exact moment with the bite is deep and ever lasting. Louis can feel Harry’s pleasure and Harry can feel his. It’s as if a sixth sense has opened in both of them that connects them together and that feeling is the physical sensation of the connection of their souls. 

Harry is shuddering on top of the boy as come shoots off into his canal with insane velocity. Harry’s vision fuzzies out momentarily as he growls through his orgasm, the taste of Louis’ blood in his mouth. He breathes harshly through his nose while Louis continues to gasp and pant. 

Both of them are completely lost in each other and the euphoria of their bond. It takes a good few minutes of panting and shaking for Harry to finally begin to come down from his intense orgasm. Louis is still sky high, probably because Harry is still biting him. Not as hard as the initial bite, but the pressure and the pain pleasure is still lingering. That combined with the pressure of his knot is extending Louis’ orgasm. 

Harry waits another minute before slowly unclenching his jaw and pulling back to look at his work. Another mini orgasm hits encouraged by the sight of the bite as his knot pumps more come into Louis’ passageway. The omega cries out again as he feels Harry’s knot and cock twitch and more come enters him. 

Harry carefully rolls them over, controlling both their bodies so his knot does tug at Louis’ rim. His mouth is completely filled with thick saliva, his body working to make mating easier. He leans down to the massive bright red bloody bite mark and Harry notes it’s impressive. He hopes Louis will be just as pleased with it when he sees it later. He doesn’t hesitate to flick his tongue out over the wound and lick it clean while coating it in his saliva. He will produce extra saliva around Louis for the next few days to continue to treat the bite and he is glad about that. It’s a big bite. Larger than most.

After it’s fully coated he finally relaxes into the mattress and wraps a large protective arm around his boy. Every two minutes Harry’s breath stutters as he has another mini orgasm and presses more come into him. 

Harry would be concerned that Louis hasn’t come around yet but he can feel him so well through their bond. Louis is completely comfortable and happy. He is still buzzing with lingering pleasure and Harry is sure that will continue until his knot comes out. 

A few minutes later the omega gently stirs. He makes a tiny whining noise and is able to tilt his head up to look at his alpha’s warm loving face. 

“Hi.” Louis says with a tiny bashful smile and Harry smiles warmly, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Hi.” Harry responds as he continues to smile down at him. He massages his hand up and down Louis’ torso. 

“It feels like I can slightly feel your emotions.” Louis says softly and Harry can’t stop smiling as he brings his large hand up to tuck Louis’ soft hair behind his ear. 

“Yeah it’s pretty awesome right?” Harry asks and Louis nods right away with a little giggle. Harry squeezes him tight against him. 

“I didn’t hurt you at all right?” Harry asks just to be sure and Louis softly scoffs, rolling his baby blues. 

“You think I’m fragile like glass.” Louis says but he senses Harry needs a serious answer. “You didn’t hurt me at all. I promise. I’m excited to see this bite though.” Louis says but they both know that doesn’t count as an injury. 

“It doesn’t hurt right?” Harry asks because his saliva should numb it almost completely. 

“Nope. It aches slightly but I really like it. Feels right.” Louis says and Harry can’t argue with that. The omega softly yawns and Harry can tell he could use some rest. He cranes his neck around to look at his digital clock. 

“What time’s it?” Louis asks and Harry knows if he tells him it’s only seven thirty Louis will refuse to sleep. 

“Time to get some rest. Sleep with me?” Harry asks softly and Louis nods right away. Harry carefully leans down to get blankets and Louis softly gasps as he feels Harry’s knot rock into his prostate. 

“Sorry lovely.” Harry says as he covers them up. Louis snuggles back into him. 

“Don’t apologize, it felt good.” Louis mumbles and Harry slowly presses down a bit and Louis lets out another gorgeous little moan. Harry smirks softly and continues to do that, watching Louis mewl and purr in his arms.

“Gonna be able to come one more time for your alpha?” Harry asks and Louis shivers. Harry’s hand slides down to press Louis’ little cock against the palm of his massive hand. Right away Louis is moaning loudly and his hole is clenching around Harry’s knot. 

“Fuck.” Harry groans as another mini orgasm is drug from him and he feels the satiation of Louis’ orgasm, not nearly as intense as the one from earlier but it has officially pushed Louis into over sensitive fucked out sleepy cuddles. 

“Love you alpha.” Louis softly mumbles out, his eyes closed as he rests his entire body against Harry. The alpha brings his hand to his mouth and licks Louis’ clear come up with a happy little sound that makes Louis peek up at him and softly giggle. 

“Love you too omega.” Harry says after he’s swallowed down the little bit of come. He wraps his arms around him protectively, breathing him as they both begin to drift to sleep. 

Later in the night Harry wakes up and finds it’s only midnight. Louis is still peacefully sleeping but his cock slipped free. He makes sure the omega is bundled up before silently slipping out of bed. Harry walks out into the main part of the cabin and finds Tugboat resting patiently at the back door to go outside. 

“Hey buddy.” Harry hums softly and he walks over and turns on the porch light, checking outside for any threats before letting the dog out. He shuts the door and heads right to the bathroom. He chuckles as he realizes he never unplugged the tub drain. He was a little distracted to say the least. He unplugs it and watches the water begin to drain. He goes to the bathroom and washes he hands before walking back out to gather wood and tend to the stoves. He gets the kitchen one all taken care of and places the kettle on to get himself some tea before heading over to the living room stove and kneeling to tend to it. 

He hears the bed creak and a second later little Louis wrapped in a fur blanket comes stumbling out. Harry raises his eyebrow as he looks at him. 

“Our bed is sticky.” Louis says and Harry can’t stop himself from softly laughing. Louis gives him a little pout before dropping the blanket on the couch and walking to the bathroom completely naked. Harry lets his eyes roam over the boys silhouette in the dark room and he bites his lip. 

He turns back to the fire and Louis comes out a second later to flop down on the couch with a little pained whine. Harry’s head whips around to look at him so fast Louis’ surprised it’s still attached. Harry couldn’t necessarily feel the pain Louis did but he could tell he was in pain. Same with Louis’ orgasms earlier, he couldn’t necessarily feel them but he could tell how intense they were. 

“What happened?” Harry asks, eyes looking around for any possible threats. Louis rolls his eyes a little bit because it’s no big deal. 

“Hazza, you just pounded my virgin ass with all ten inches and massive knot. I’m gonna be a little sore.” Louis says and Harry frowns. He doesn’t like that. Louis can tell Harry is a bit upset so he decides he needs to tell him why it’s okay. 

“I don’t think I’d have it any other way though.” Louis says and that makes Harry squint in confusion because why wouldn’t Louis want it without any pain afterwards? 

“Why?” Harry asks. 

“Because it reminds me that I’m all yours.” Louis says softly and that makes Harry’s cheeks flush a little bit. Louis softly smiles when he sees Harry immediately relax again. 

“Yeah- I uh. Okay.” Harry responds, wanting to make it known that he supposes it’s okay if Louis truly feels that way. He still feels a bit like a jerk though. 

“Wanna make it up to me?” Louis asks with a devilish look in his eyes as Harry shuts the furnace and stands, placing his hands on his hips in a bit of a superhero pose and it makes Louis have to suppress a giggle. 

“Anything.” Harry says, waiting for Louis to direct him. 

“There are some clean flannel sheets in the linen closet. If you change the sheets then meet me in the shower that would be nice.” Louis says and Harry frowns because he likes how the room is overrun in their scent. 

“But Louuu...” Harry softly whines as he looks at him with sad puppy eyes. 

“It’s sticky Hazza. Next time you get me that wet we’ll have to lay down towels. Deal?” Louis asks and Harry lets out a soft sigh then agrees. 

“Fine but i’m keeping the sheets in the room. I like the way it smells.” Harry says and Louis smiles up at him, grabbing the alpha’s hand and gently pulling him down closer. 

“That’s perfectly fine with me big guy.” Louis says with a teasing little smile and then presses his lips right up into Harry’s making the alpha hum out a noise of appreciation and kiss him softly back. They separate a minute later and Harry kisses his nose before stalking off down the hallway to find the clean sheets. 

Louis softly smiles at him before getting up and heading into the bathroom. He turns the light on to get a good look at the bite he had yet to see. He walks to the mirror and immediately gasps as he sees the state of his neck. The massive bite spans the entire side of his neck and a shaking hand comes up to tentatively brush over the aching bite. Louis feels entranced as he touches the sensitive skin. Some bites are only partial, but this one is complete. Harry got him good. 

“Is it okay?” Harry asks tentatively from the doorway, looking at Louis in the mirror. The omega almost jumps out of his skin as he turns to look at Harry who is really putting off a nervous vibe. 

“D-Did you already change the sheets?” Louis asks in surprise, he wonders how long he was standing there staring at the mark. Harry nods slowly and Louis can feel his nerves through their connection.

“Relax alpha, I like it.” Louis says and Harry’s shoulders loosen from their tensed position as he walks forward to look over the bite. 

“You sure? You were really looking at it for a while.” Harry points out softly, nervous that Louis wasn’t thrilled with the permanent mark. 

“Of course I like it. I just have to get used to it. It’s a little surreal. I sometimes have a hard time accepting that I didn’t die back in that church.” Louis says softly as he runs his finger over it again. 

“Pain makes it feel real but um- I don’t know it sometimes feels too good to be true.” Louis says softly, he’s not upset, he just is processing. 

Harry frowns softly at Louis’ words and wraps his arms around the boy’s torso. He leans down to scent him and nuzzle the side of his neck without a bite as Louis looks at them in the mirror. Harry knows it’s normal for Louis to feel that way. It’s a form of PTSD. He just hates that his poor boy has to deal with those feelings. 

“Well, I can promise you this is real.” Harry begins because he knows Louis trusts him when he says that. “But, even if this was some sort of dream or heaven, or whatever you want to call it. What difference does it make?” Harry asks softly as he leaves a gentle kiss on Louis’ neck. 

“You’re here, safe and warm in my arms. We’re together. Our biggest concerns have been what to make for dinner or what to get each other for Christmas. You know what I mean?” Harry asks softly and Louis immediately nods, his hand coming up to ghost over the bite once again then press down into it just slightly, making himself wince. Harry wants to rip his hand away from it but Louis seems to feel a bit better from the mild pain. Suddenly Harry gets a washing wave of concern. 

“You’re not going to start hurting yourself right? I swear to god I will not leave your-“ Harry begins and Louis’ eyebrows knit together before interrupting him.

“Harry! Why would I self harm?” Louis asks and Harry snaps his mouth shut. He just got so scared because that’s why he used to cut himself when he was in the military. The pain made him feel real. He didn’t feel like he was floating above his body watching himself kill people if he turned the knife on himself for a few moments and felt the grounding pain. 

“I just- I don’t know. I just got a little scared when you said the pain makes you feel real. I didn’t feel real when I was in the military.” Harry says and he tucks his head back into Louis’ neck, deeply inhaling and holding him close for comfort. Louis frowns as he pieces together a puzzle. 

“Harry did you?” Louis asks, gripping his alpha’s hand. Harry softly gulps and keeps his head tucked into Louis’ sweetness, trying to disappear into his body. 

“Oh Harry.” Louis softly sighs and he turns to give his alpha a hug. Harry accepts it, giving the bite mark a few soft licks with the extra saliva in his mouth. 

“You haven’t since right?” Louis asks, pulling back to gently make Harry look at him. Harry frowns a bit. 

“Nothing as serious as back then. I was really low. I’m sorry I brought this up, you just scared me a little bit. I couldn’t stand thinking of you in that type of pain.” Harry says softly, remorse in his eyes as he glances down to avoid eye contact. Louis laces his fingers through Harry’s curls and pulls him up to look at him. 

“Listen, I don’t ever want you to hurt yourself again. I can’t stand to think about it either. We make a deal right now to never do that. Understand?” Louis asks and Harry nods slowly, offering his large hand. 

“Deal.” Harry says softly and Louis lets his little hand wrap around Harry’s and they shake on it. 

“If either of us ever need a little pain I’m sure we can find something kinky to do.” Louis softly smirks and it immediately lightens the mood right back up. Harry barks out a laugh that’s a little too loud for the tiny room and turns to get the shower started. 

“I’m sure we could find something.” Harry smirks as he imagines Louis leaving little bites all over him. He likes that. He’ll have to let Louis bite him tomorrow as promised earlier in the day. Louis softly smiles and gets them clean towels. He follows Harry into the shower and the alpha helps shield his bite from the pelting water pressure. Harry will gently clean it with a wash rag instead. 

They wash each other slowly, bodies melting together under the warm spray of water and soon Louis is tucked into their nice clean bed, soft flannel against his clean skin. 

Harry calls Tugboat in before locking up and coming to bed yet again. He enters the bedroom and finds his sleepy little omega curled up in a little ball, waiting patiently for cuddles. He gets into bed and the minute he is laid flat Louis rolls right over into him. Harry softly smiles and holds him close. He tucks his head into Louis’ neck as the omega burrows his head into the alpha’s armpit. 

“Goodnight sweetheart, I love you.” Harry says softly and Louis gives his bicep a little squeeze. 

“I love you too Alpha, sweet dreams.” Louis’ voice is muffled against Harry’s body and the alpha finds him adorable. 

They both fall asleep with the mixing feelings of comfort and safety and love through their bond. It’s the easiest Harry has fallen asleep in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope ya’ll like this one! Sorry for the long wait. I made this chapter extra long to try and make up for it. Thanks for the support! xoxo


End file.
